Interaction
by JinMukang
Summary: One shots of Spider-Man/Peter interacting with other Marvel characters, set in no particular order. Chapter 15: Don't mind Spider-Man, he always is doing weird things, this is completely normal for him. Say hi, wave hello, or keep moving forward, you'll probably see him again tomorrow petting some dog or chasing a runaway ball.
1. F' Stands For Freaking

**I can't believe I'm starting another multi-chaoter fic. This is terrible. The Plot Bunnies have me under their control. But oh well, Spider-Man has always been my favorite superhero, and Homecoming had just amplified my love for Peter Parker. Yeah.**

 **Also, in Civil War did Cap kick or punch Peter to give him that bruise on his face?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

Chapter One: 'F' Stands for Freaking

-Jin

* * *

The cool breeze of spring blew and birds chirped in the sky as Peter Parker strolled his way through a certain cemetery located somewhere in New York. It's been a few weeks since he had aided in putting Vulture behind bars and he honestly couldn't be more glad that whole cluster mess was finally sorted through. Mr Stark had given him back his suit and Aunt May hadn't killed him or grounded him for life (yet), so things have finally seemed to calm down enough for Peter to visit an important figure in his life.

The grass felt soft under his fingertips as he sat down in from of what was in his opinion the grave of the most important person in the whole cemetery.

He didn't say anything as he stared at the worn stone belonging to his Uncle Ben. He didn't have to, he had already told Uncle Ben most of everything that he had gotten up to in the past half year. The tombstone was pretty much the only thing besides Ned and Aunt May that knew the whole story of Spider-Man.

He quietly placed a small bundle of flowers against the stone and continued to sit, feeling a lot of nostalgia. A smile crept onto his lips as he forgot about the present and started to wonder in memories. Meeting Mr Stark, getting his new suit, fighting Captain F. America, defeating Vulture, all of it. So much had conspired in the past few _weeks_ that it was almost impossible to actually wrap his mind around it.

Suddenly, something pulled him out of his thoughts and back into the cemetery.

"Is that someone important to you?"

Peter went rigid. He recognized that voice. He was almost afraid to turn around but he knew he had to. He guessed it was time to see if the mask of Spider-Man actually worked.

"What?" He asked innocently enough when he turned his body to come face to face with the last person Peter expected to meet.

Captain Frick Frackin' America. Aka Steve Rogers while in his street clothes.

Steve smiled gently and sat down next to Peter. Peter started to nervously tap his fingers. It was the man that pretty much everyone feared and respected. The man that scolded Peter about getting detention. The man who introduce P.E exercises. The man Aunt May swore vengeance against when she found out that he was the "Steve from Brooklyn" who gave Peter a black eye. To say he was calm would be the lie of the century. Peter was mentally freaking out, which showed on his overly expressive face. The mask hid more than his identity that was for sure.

"What's your name, son?" Steve finally asked after a few silence filled moments. Moments filled with mental torture in Peter's opinion. Steve seemed to notice Peters eternal freaking out because he quickly put on the kind of expression he did while on the school's TV.

Peter tried to calm his breathing. "P-Peter… sir…"

"Well, Peter, are you here to visit someone important to you too?" Steve asked.

"Too?"

Steve sighed and looked up to the sky. "I've lost a lot of people, son."

"Sorry."

Steve hummed. "We've all lost something, what matters is that we move on and continue, whether in their name or our own." He switched his gaze to the small boy next to him. "You know, if you don't want people figuring out your identity, you should change your voice while inside the mask."

Peter suddenly wished the earth would open up and swallow him. "What?!"

"Your voice. I, contrary to Stark's opinion, have a very good memory. So, what's Spider-Man up to these days?"

"Look Mr America," Peter suddenly started to ramble, "I'm soooooo sorry for webbing you, and stealing your shield, and kicking you in the face and-"

"It's alright, son," Steve chuckled. "If anything I should be apologizing for dropping a few tons of metal on you."

Peter couldn't believe that Captain America found out his identity just like that, but the cheerful expression of the man made it so Peter couldn't help but smile. Peter let out a shaky laugh. "Haha, well… that's okay I guess. I've had to lift a lot heavier before," he said, thinking of that one time that building was dropped on him. Yep. Definitely heavier. "It was that hook to the face that hurt, you know? I'll have you know that I sported a bruise for, like, at least three days. It was terrible. But I got you worse."

Steve laughed and clapped Peter on the back as the boy smirked. "I can see why Stark took interest in you."

And suddenly, the terrifying feeling in the air was lifted when Cap and Spider-Man started up a conversation with each other. They talked a few hours and Peter almost forgot that technically, Captain America is considered a wanted criminal.

But hey, so was Spider-Man in the eyes of the newspapers. Specifically the _Bugle._ Jerks.

* * *

 **Yay. Please review and give me suggestions of who Peter should interact with next :)**

* * *

(10/10/17) **Hello. It's me from the future. I just want to say I'm astonished by the support on this little work of mine. But I have something I want every new reader to know.**

 **I. Don't. Tolerate. A-holes.**

 **Here's the thing with reviews. I love them. Every author loves them. But if you look at almost every discontinued work on this sight where the author actually explains why they discontinued their work, you can be sure 80% of the time it's because of persistent jerks who don't know how to be decent human beings in the reviews. I love all my reviewers, even the criticism. But let me say something. IF YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME THAT MY WORK SUCKS AND YOU HATE ME AS A PERSON FOR WRITING, BE A (wo)MAN AND TELL ME IN A _SIGNED REVIEW._ I DELETE rude guest reviews. If you have a problem with that, for some unfathomable reason, just leave now, because you need to grow up.**

 **Anyway, I love all of you. Keep reading and look forward to all my chapters! And please, be a decent human being. This isn't a job for me. Don't treat my writing like you expect me to be a professional. This is a hobby I do for free.**


	2. The Tower, The Hawk, and The Spider

**I actually had no clue more than three people would like this idea. Thanks guys. I try to wait a few days before posting new chapters but I'm at the point where I ran out of fiction to read so I'll just write some.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciated them.**

 **Without further adieu, chapter two. (That rhymed!)**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Tower, the Hawk, and the Spider.

-Jin

* * *

Just because the Avenger's HQ had been relocated, it didn't mean that the Avenger's Tower was no longer used.

Mr Stark kept it as somewhat of a hotel for superheros. A gathering place and such. Yeah sure, the Avenger's practically lived at the new HQ, but every once in awhile, one of them would visit the good ol' tower just to relax or something.

Or, in Peter's case, to work on his web formula. (Yeah sure he's not an Avengers yet, but he will be).

Mr Stark had given Peter's full rights and permission to use his labs for "Whatever the heck ya want, kid", and Peter had planned from day 1 to abuse the power of which was graced to him. He spent most nights chilling on the ceiling of the lab doing homework, or sometimes he'd make his own corrections to his spider suit, sometimes he'd update Karen or try to find ways for her to not go insta' kill whenever Peter activated Combat Mode.

Recently, while Peter was swinging around and doing all that cool stuff, he had noticed that the web fluid had started to gunk up around the output of his shooters because of all its extra fibers. He then realized that he actually no longer had to use his chemistry class period to discreetly make fluid with whatever chemicals he found that worked. He could go to Mr Stark's labs and make better, stronger, and all-around cooler web fluid.

So that's what he was doing.

After calling Aunt May and informing her that he would be a few hours, he went over to the Avenger's Tower and started the long and tedious process of making a new kind of web fluid.

Formula one exploded in his face. Number two exploded and stuck all over the wall, not even Peters barbed gloves could get it off. Three made a funky smell that made Peter evacuate for a few hours. Around formula 'I lost count', Peter decided that his brain couldn't function without food. He walked out of the lab and into the nearest kitchen.

The Tower was huge, and usually pretty empty. On the lower levels there would be some Stark Industry workers doing stuff, but the top ten or fifteen levels where the Avengers, now usually just Peter, hung out were eerily silent and uninhabited.

That's why Peter didn't scope out the kitchen with his heightened senses, why he didn't take the slight pulse of electricity at the back of his skull seriously. He didn't expect anybody else to be in that room. He figured the reason his Spidey-Sense was going off was because there was something the opposite of fresh in the fridge.

He found a can of Coca-Cola and a microwaveable box of Mac and Cheese, so after heating the box up he sat down at the counter with a pretty good dinner. Not really. But hey, no one lived in the Avengers Tower. Mr Stark only kept some of the kitchens stocked because he knew Peter would sometimes come over and probably want to eat.

He dug a plastic spork (seriously Mr Stark?) into the box of steaming cheesy goodness and took a bite of aforementioned goodness. He was halfway through the box when it happened.

His Spidey-Senses suddenly increased right when a small little dot came into his vision, hanging by a thin thread.

"Holy SH-" Peter yelled in terror before falling off his stool and onto the tiled floor. He landed pretty roughly on his bum but he didn't really notice because hoLY CRAP TH _ERE WAS A FREAKING SPIDER RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE WHAT THE ACTUAL-_

Peter suddenly heard laughter. At first he thought the laughter belonged to Mr Stark or Happy, laughing it up because of the irony that Spider-Man was afraid of spiders. But you know what?! The last time Peter ran into a spider he got bit by it, which resulted in the painful alteration of his DNA. So yes, Peter was slightly afraid of spiders. It was embarrassing. There was this one time he helped a girl (as Spider-Man) who sprained her ankle in some random dirty alleyway, and as he was letting her lean on him they both stumbled and he shot out his arm to the nearest wall to stabilize their balance. His hand, shot right through a disgusting web and landed right next to a mean looking spider.

Let's just say both Peter and the girl screamed so loud that a cat was startled from its hiding place. Freaking Karen wouldn't stop laughing.

Karen actually told the whole story to Mr Stark and Happy, so that's why he thought the laughing belonged to them, unless Karen had somehow changed her voice and he could here her from his backpack located in one of the labs.

But his theory was proven wrong when the vent cover above the counter suddenly opened and a full grown man jumped down with a fake spider hanging from plastic thread. He had blond hair and blue eyes that crinkled at the outer corners when he smiled.

"Dear Lord, oh gosh… hahaha," the man laughed. "On man, the last time I heard a scream that loud was when I dumped a bucket of ice on Thor's head!" As the man leaned over and clutched at his sides in laughter, Peter and finally worked up the strength to stand up. He eyed the fake spider with distrust, but then he switched his attention to the man.

He seemed familiar, and Peter's good ol' ability to sense danger wasn't going off. The man also mentioned Thor… one of the two Avengers Peter haven't yet have the pleasure of meeting or fighting against. Who was this man? Was he an Agent or something?

Suddenly, Mr Stark's words said in the past hit him over the head with a breadstick. It was on the way to the airport with Happy when Mr Stark called him to debrief him on all of his allies and enemies.

" _Clint Barton, Hawkeye. If you see him, that means you have a pretty good chance of fighting him. Always make sure he's in your sight. He worships Legolas and likes to use his bow with explosive arrows. If you lose sight of him, you're pretty much screwed. He also likes high places and pranking people. He's a master of stealth, after Nat of course, and we think he likes to sleep inside the vents or on top of the DVD cabinet instead of his actual bed. Avoid him but stick close enough to know when he is aiming at you."_

"Y-you're Hawkeye!" Peter accused, pointing his finger at the man.

Now he knew why he didn't immediately recognize him. He was seven years old during the Battle of NY, so on the news stations reporting the aftermath of the battle, Peter really only payed attention to the main guys. Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and the Incredible Hulk. Once stores and markets were repaired and up-and-running, the first thing he begged Aunt May and Uncle Ben to buy him was the Iron Man helmet and the stabilisers he used on his hands. All plastic and fake of course. He also got a miniature version of Captain America's shield and giant glove versions of Hulk's fists. Thor's Hammer was always out of his price range but he wanted one. Still does. Once he got more money he bought figurines, but only for the big guys. Hawkeye and Black Widow came with the set but he didn't really care too much for them.

During the Civil War, Peter didn't actually interact with Hawkeye too much. Like, he saw one or two arrows flying through the air and saw the dude during that super epic standoff with everyone, but he never fought the guy Spider to Bird. Mutant to Prankster.

"The one and only, kid," Hawkeye… Clint… Mr Barton… said. Peter will just call him Mr Barton because that was polite, right? "So now you know who I am, but who are you? Children aren't usually allowed in the Tower."

It was scary how quickly Mr Barton's posture changed from "OMG I am hilarious and you're face was hilarious and this whole situation is just hilarious" to "Your suspicious and I don't like suspicious people". Peter got the feeling that one wrong word would set off Hawkeye's Legolas-Senses.

"Um-P-Peter Parker, Mr Barton… er I work as Mr Stark's intern and he gave me permission to use the labs and- um," Peter quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out the ID Mr Stark had given him to access the upper levels of the Tower. "Here…"

Mr Barton narrowed his eyes and Peter but took the ID anyway. He looked over the card and Peter suddenly started to panic. What if he stole that card and never realized it. What if Mr Barton somehow finds a mistake and then beats up Peter? WHAT IF MR STARK PUT THAT PETER WAS SPIDER-MAN ON THE CARD?!

"Well, this looks like it all checks out, here kid," Mr Barton suddenly said. He tossed the ID and Peter caught it easily, too easily. Mr Barton narrowed his eyes, if the man's eyesight was as good as his name suggested, Peter was sure that Hawkeye noticed the way to quick of reflexes.

"Um… Mr Barton…" quick Peter, change the subject. Don't let Mr Barton suspect you more than he already does you idiot. "Er… why are you here? Aren't you… you know… a criminal? On the r-run with Captain America… Mr Barton… sir…?" Smart move dumb-a. Ask the wanted criminal why he's inside a high security building. That won't make the guy like you. Peter is so screwed.

But, to Peter's surprise, the guy started to laugh again. "Goodness where did the Iron Idiot pick you up?" Mr Barton said, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "Kid, first thing, if you call me Mr Barton one more time I'm going to probably throw you out the window. Second thing, I'm here because I want to be. Tony won't mind."

"But-"

"Look, Peter was it?" Mr B- Clint… said, crossing his arms as he wore an amused expression. Clearly Peter's awkwardness was entertaining. "Sure, to the government I'm wanted. So is Cap, and Wanda, and all those guys on the cool team. But we're still the Avengers. Even when I was retired I was an Avenger. We may fight each other sometimes, but we're all on the same side. To protect the earth. Even though Ross ordered somewhat of an 'arrest on sight' kind of thing, we're all still friends. Except for Vision, I think that guy actually hates us. And I'm not sure about that kitty cat that was fighting with Tony."

' _We're not sure what side Black Panther is on either,_ ' Peter thought. But of course he couldn't say that out loud. He didn't want another person to find out his crime fighting alter ego. "But you guys were all fighting each other pretty seriously," Peter said.

Hawkeye shrugged. "Wasn't the first time that happened. First time I met Thor, he broke into one of our temporary bases because we had his hammer, and I was shooting arrows at the guy with intent to seriously injure. When Tony met Thor those guys literally destroyed a few acres of forest trying to kill each other. I was ordered to kill Black Widow before she joined us. Wanda used to be on the actual evil side. We've all fought before and it won't be the last time. We'll all eventually kiss and make up."

That… was actually oddly comforting to Peter. Here he was, an odd kid bitten by a radioactive spider and given unbelievable powers. He had always dreamed of joining the Avengers and now he was at the point where he could eventually be a part of that superhero family. But right when Mr Stark took interest in him, it was when the Avengers were split. Peter had feared that he would only get to know a few of his heros, and be the enemy of the rest. But if what Hawkeye said was true, he had a chance of actually meeting the rest of the team on good terms. It was an exciting thought, and hopefully not too far out of reach.

"Now," Clint suddenly said, startling Peter out of his musings. He was back to wearing a playful smile that reached his eyes. His whole expression screamed 'I'm the only reason the Avengers haven't died from overdose seriousness yet'. "I heard that _Mr Stark_ would be heading here soon for some reason or another, and I planned to booby trap this whole tower. Plastic wrap in the door ways and toilet seats, fake bugs everywhere, going all out. We're talking air horns under the office chairs and behind the doors, and switching the toilet paper from front side to back side. And kid, I need a sidekick for a project this big. Are you willing to answer to the orders of a wanted criminal?"

Peter could hardly believe that Clint was asking him to prank Mr Stark. He grinned. "It would be a pleasure, boss."

 _'This, Mr Stark, is for taking away my suit._ '

* * *

 **So, I have a confession to make. I'm the only one in a pretty poor-ish family who's a hard core Marvel fan. So, when new movies come out, it's usually on my own wallet and planning to go see them. Because of this, I haven't actually seen Ant-Man yet. I know a couple of you guys want me to write an interaction chapter with Scott, and I will, but after I convince someone who has the movie to let me borrow it. I also haven't seen any of the X-Men because I wasn't really interested in them, but I do have a way to binge watch pretty much every one of those movies, just haven't found the time to do so. Also, Deadpool isn't a character I'm confident in writing, nor have I seen his movie. Eventually, I want to have written every character I could, until then, I will try to restrict myself to characters I know.**

 **Thanks for reading, the next chapter probably won't come out as quick as this one, but yeah.**

 **Who else freaking loves Hawkeye. I do. I'd marry that man if he wasn't already.**

 **Review of who you want next! (And story ideas are good too :p)**


	3. We're Goin' Spider Huntin'

**OKAY, I HAD WAY TOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER.**

 **ENJOY NERDS.**

* * *

Chapter Three: We're Goin' Spider Huntin'

-Jin

* * *

Peter Parker: nerdy student by day, superhero by night.

And right now, it was night time.

Spider-Man swung a dozen stories above the air, enjoying the feeling of falling and climbing at speeds that would make any normal person sick. Wind blew gently as it whipped by Spider-Man, it was a warm wind, signaling the weather changing from spring to summer.

It had been a quiet night so far. He had aided in stopping a few muggings, crashing one gang war, and helping an old man cross the street. Nothing too large and difficult, which was surprising to Spider-Man because crime had been at an all-out high for the past week. He could only guess why people were suddenly so desperate to cause harm to others, maybe it had to do with all the recent excitement down at Hell's Kitchen?

Oh well, whatever caused crime rates to go up had stopped now, and Spider-Man was bored.

He was doing his normal rounds, swinging from one building to another. He'd stop every once in awhile to just observe. Sometimes he'd catch someone holding a knife to another's throat, other times he'd see a stray cat pounce on a poor, unsuspecting mouse. Of course, if he did see someone threatening another person, he'd swoop in and web up the criminal and throw a few annoying quips. He'd leave an anonymous tip to the cops after helping whatever victim he came across get to safety. As for the cats he'd find, pouncing on mice, _that_ had happened only a couple times and every time he'd feel so bad for the skinny kitty that he'd actually try to help it catch its meal.

But tonight, not even the cats were roaming. And it was Bore-freaking-ing.

He planned to stay out on patrol till midnight, but at the rate things were going, he'd fall asleep of boredom if nothing happened soon.

By 11:20 pm, he decided he may as well just go home for the night. Like, besides a petty purse thief, literally nothing had happened in the last forty minutes. If nothing had happened in that amount of time, Spider-Man figured he could call in a night well done. Hmm. Well done. Now Peter was craving steak.

With the thought of yummy meaty goodness on his mind, he turned around and started to head back home to Aunt May, who would be happy that Peter had returned earlier than when he said he would. She had been very strict on his Spider-Privileges, like making him go out with his phone to give her constant updates, or giving him a deadline on when to be home or else she'd take away the suit for a month. Aunt May was a very scary person, but at least after she found out and yelled at him till his ears were bleeding, she accepted his secret life and gave him some ground rules. He loved Aunt May.

Right when he suddenly felt his Spidey-Sense go off, Karen spoke up. "Peter, I detect two life forms heading right toward you."

"Yeah, got that," Peter replied as he landed on the nearest roof. "Where are they?" He asked, tense because his Spidey-Senses were starting to amplify.

"One to your left, fifteen feet away and five stories below. The other right above you."

"What?"

Before either Karen or Spider-Man could do anything, Peter was suddenly grabbed around his waist and lifted at a startling speed up into the air. He gasped and tried to get out of the grasp of whoever grabbed him as terrible flashbacks of Vulture played through his head. Karen quickly activated Combat Mode, thankfully this time his suit didn't go instant kill mode, and Peter grabbed onto the shoulder of his captor, spun around, and shot a well aimed ball of webbing at the eyes of whoever was holding him.

The man yelled out in frustration and Peter took that moment to wiggle out of the grasp of the man. He had to kick the man on the side to finally be out the flying man's arms, and finally, he got the familiar feeling of free falling.

His stomach jumped up to his throat but he quickly aimed a shot of webbing to the nearest skyscraper to alter his falling path and catch himself. Turned out that his webbing was a bit too long and he landed (more like crashed) on the roof of a parked bus.

"What the heck," Peter groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. There was a large Spider-Man shaped dent on the roof of the bus and people who were about to get on aforementioned bus had yelled out in surprise before pulling out their phones. He ignored the excited group of people and looked up into the sky. "Karen, who was that?" He demanded as he jumped off the bus. He said a quick apology to the bus driver before sprinting back to his roof.

"I didn't get a long enough look at him to run facial recognition," Karen said, sounding a bit disappointed with herself.

"Did we get him on a recording?"

"Yes, I will run the recording- Peter watch out!"

Karen didn't have to warn Peter of the oncoming danger, his Spidey-Sense had already told him. He quickly spun around and blocked the oncoming punch from a terribly familiar man with long hair and a metal arm.

"Hey! It's metal arm dude!" Peter cried out happily, even though on the inside he was starting to freak out.

The Winter Soldier, or as Cap liked to call him, Bucky glared at Peter and quickly stepped away from the teenaged super hero. A crowd started to form as a circle around the two superhumans and Peter's Spidey-Sense was constantly blaring. He had to get away to a more desolate area so people wouldn't potentially get injured.

"Hey Browny-locks, if you wanted to hangout, you should have called first," Peter said, taking a step away from the scary assassin.

Bucky growled and jumped towards Peter, attempting to sock him in the stomach. Peter didn't let him. He quickly maneuvered out of the way and shot a web out at the nearest skyscraper. Then he was flying through the air.

He looked back and saw Bucky give chase on the ground. Such a primitive way to give chase. To run. Ugh that man must _really_ be from the 40s. People fly now.

Speaking of flying…

"Peter, on your left," Karen warned.

"Yeah I know," Peter replied, sneaking a glance to his left. There, right there, glaring at Peter behind red goggles, was a flying man by the name of Falcon.

"Wonderful night for a stroll, huh?" Peter called out casually, shooting another web out with a _thwip._ "Because that's what I'd rather be doing right now whoa-"

Peter dodged Falcons speed dive towards him with a flip in mid air. "Listen! I feel like I'm making this play date all about myself, so why don't you start the next conversation!?"

"Dang brat, as annoying as always," Falcon groaned, speed diving towards Peter again.

"He speaks!"

Karen spoke up. "Facial Recognition Complete: Sam Wilson."

"Thanks Karen, figured that out on my own though, woopsidaisies," Peter dodged Falcon once again when the man tried to grab Peter again.

Suddenly, Peter's velocity was interrupted by Falcon slicing his sharp wings through Peter's webbing. Peter called out in alarm. He was too close to the ground to try and catch himself, so he braced for impact.

He professionally rolled on the damp asphalt located in a random and abandoned alleyway. Or what seemed to be abandoned. Spidey was made aware of that fact when at least twenty very big and angry looking thugs emerged from the shadows.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," one of the men sneered.

"More like bird, but oh well," Peter said, standing up and taking a defensive stance. "Hey wait, are you guys doing," he looked around, noticing the guns and knives each man carrier, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "illegal stuff?"

"Get the bug," the man ordered his goons. Peter had no clue what the twenty grown men were doing, but they are looking very mean with drawn weapons, so Spidey was going to fight back.

Idiot number one dived towards Peter without hesitation to which he jumped over and kicked him on the back of the head. He shot a web grenade towards where most of the thugs gathered in mid flip and then dodged a fired bullet before landing and punching the shooter right on the nose. The web grenade exploded, instantly immobilizing five men, and Peter moved on to idiot number two. "Gosh I'm popular tonight," Peter said, kicking the back of the knees of one of the thugs, which resulted of the big man tumbling.

"London bridge is falling down," Peter sang before webbing the idiot to the ground.

Peter's Spidey-Sense warned him just in time to dodge another bullet and he quickly spun around and kicked the gun out of idiot number three's sausage hands before roundhouse kicking him. But this idiot wasn't as weak as his fellow men. Number three grabbed Peter around the ankle and literally threw him against the alley wall. Before Peter could react, hands grabbed at his arms and dragged him to his feet.

"Hold 'im still," said idiot number three, cracking his knuckles.

Spidey struggled against the grasp of multiple Captain America sized men and glared from under his mask. "Listen-" before he could finish talking, number three socked him in the stomach. Hard.

Peter groaned and curled up on himself. Okay. Fight first, talk later.

Idiot number three was about to punch Peter again, but something happened that made all the remaining idiots and Spidey go still and silent in shock. Idiot number three was picked up by a flying man out of nowhere and thrown inside a dumpster.

Using the group of thugs shock to his advantage, Spider-Man used all of his strength to literally throw off all five idiots holding him before he webbed the dumpster shut and clogged idiot number four on the ear, throwing off the guy's balance.

Then chaos started once again. Peter was vaguely aware of Falcon picking up guys and throwing then around while he moved on from thug to thug.

He had moved on to idiot number eight when more than one thug fired their gun at Spidey. He dodged one, but wasn't quick enough to dodge the other. He braced for the pain, but there was a loud clank of metal hitting metal. Peter opened his eyes and we met with the sight of Bucky, holding out his metal arm that had stopped the bullet before it hit Peter.

To say the least, Peter was confused. Just a while ago, Falcon and the Winter Soldier were trying to beat up Spidey, but now they were helping him?

He didn't get much time to ponder on it before idiot number nine tried to tackle him, wielding a wicked knife.

After Falcon and Bucky showed up, the battle didn't last that much longer. Soon enough, every single thug were either unconscious, restrained, or just plain surrendering. Peter, slightly out of breath, picked up the phone of the nearest guy and called 911. He then quickly told the nice cop lady who answered to bring enough cars to pick up twenty really big guys before hanging up.

"Whoa," Peter sighed, stretching like he had just finished a workout, "that right there there was my adrenaline rush for the day."

"Kid, are you insane," Falcon growled as his wings folded up behind him. "Taking on twenty guys by yourself?!"

"Hey," Peter said, making his voice to sound mock offended. "I could have handled them fine on my own. Besides, why do you care? Just thirty minutes ago _you_ two were trying to beat _me_ up."

"We wanted a rematch," Bucky suddenly growled.

Spidey put a hand to his heart. "Two famous criminals wanted to fight little old me? I'm honored."

"Yeah right, we should have just stayed away," Sam said. He stepped over an unconscious thug and walked towards Bucky, who was stretching. "Not only are you a brat, but you're annoying as well."

"You wound me."

"Okay, let's get this over with," Bucky growled.

"Get what- whoa hey!" Spidey jumped out of the way of Bucky, who had full on tried to tackle Peter. "Seriously!? Just when I thought we could join up and fight more evil gangs together!"

Falcon unfolded his wings and dive bombed at Peter. This time, Peter not only dodged, but as he did so he kicked Sam hard on his side. The kick knocked off Falcon's balance and the guy knocked right onto the dumpster where Idiot number three was still trapped in.

Peter blocked Bucky's next punch before jumping out of the way when the scary guy tried to kick his legs out from under him.

The back and forth continued for a few minutes before Peter's phone started to ring.

"Stop!" Spidey yelled, effectively and surprisingly stopping the fight.

Karen answered the phone for Peter and he was instantly met with the screaming voice of Aunt May.

"PETER IT'S TWENTY MINUTES AFTER MIDNIGHT WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU, YOUNG MAN?!"

Peter was glad that only he could hear Aunt May's screaming voice, because honestly it was embarrassing. He checked the time and was met with the sinking feeling that Aunt May was right. Crap. He was late.

"Hey, sorry," Peter finally got in through May's angry ranting. "Got a bit caught up, I'm on my way home now, sorry."

Sam and Bucky gave each other confused looks as Peter continued to apologize and talk with his aunt. A few minutes later, Peter finally hung up with ringing ears.

"Sorry, gents," he said, taking a dramatic bow, "but I'm needed elsewhere. We'll continue this party later okay?"

And before either men could reply Spidey webbed away.

"A-hole," Bucky muttered, watching as Spider-Man's figure got smaller and smaller.

"Yeah that kid's a problem."

"It's no wonder Stark picked the kid up, they're exactly alike."

"Snarly little brat."

* * *

 **Kay, literally right after I wrote the last chapter, I found a way to watch Ant-Man. So next chapter Scotty Mc. Scot Scott will make his appearance. After that I'm thinking of having a fun night out between Spider-Man and Daredevil.**

 **These are super fun to write. One-Shots are so enjoyable to make, but if you guys want I can continue some of these. I was asked to have Tony react to Clint's and Peter's pranks, and I might just do that.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! And the follows. And faves. And reviews. You guys are awesome. Luv you all.**


	4. Bugs Bugging Octopuses

**Here is Ant-Man's chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter four: Bugs Bugging Octopuses

-Jin

* * *

In the future, Mr Stark would ask Peter why he infiltrated and attacked a hidden HYDRA base in the middle of New York without backup. To which Peter would reply, "I don't know," with a shrug.

But right now was the present, and wowie was that future shrug of confusion correct. Peter really _did not know_ why he was sneaking through air ducts in a shabby and run down building close to the bad side of town. All he knew was that one of the muggers Peter tried to bring in as Spider-Man somehow escaped and ran into the building Peter now found himself currently crawling through.

But, that wasn't even the strangest thing Spidey was experiencing at the moment. What was the strangest thing is the army of _ants_ that he was following. And every army had a leader, and that leader just happened to be Ant-Man.

Yup. Couldn't get any stranger than that.

"Remind me why we're here," Spidey said in a strained voice. It was a pretty tight squeeze through the vents even for his 15 year old body. Hence the strained voice.

"Because, it'd be easier to take them out from the inside," the tiny voice of a tiny Ant-Man replied while riding his tiny and noble steed/ant, "instead of barging in the front doors like you were going to do."

"It's just a muggers hideout?" Spidey said, inching his way forward. How he wished he had similar powers to Ant-Man so he could just shrink down and summon an army of spiders. Wow that was a creepy and honestly very terrifying image. Never mind. His current powers are great. "They'd be pretty easy to take out, I'd imagine."

There was a tiny scoff. Seriously, Peter couldn't get over how little Ant-Man was. Not after seeing him grow big enough to rival some of NYs skyscrapers back in Germany. "This isn't your everyday mugger, it's _actually_ a secret base full of really bad guys."

"Bad guys? What kind of bad guys?"

"Captain said they are HYDRA."

"Man," Peter sighed. "I hate those guys."

"Don't we all?"

Silence. "Soooooo…." Peter drawled, honestly needing something to talk about. "Remind me why're _you_ here?"

Ant-Man looked back towards Spidey as the bigger hero struggled to crawl. "Because, Cap said we needed to take this base out. You came along and I decided that you can help me."

"Wait, is Captain America here too?"

"Yup. He's going in the back door of the base. We should be hearing explosions any moment now."

Peter would have swore. He really, really would have. He still was a little scared to go near the American themed hero. But alas, there were more important things to talk about. "I thought you guys were still on the run," Peter said.

Ant-Man gave a tiny shrug. Gosh Peter, stop thinking about how small the guy is. "We are, but Cap said HYDRA won't wait for us to take them out."

"Are there more of you guys here?" Asked Spidey nervously, thinking about Falcon and the Winter Soldier. He really didn't want to run into those guys again. He'd be down to see Hawkeye though. That guy was cool. Scarlet Witch on the other hand… he didn't really have an opinion of her other than she has a super sweet accent.

"Nah, it's a small base. Cap said he and I could handle it on our own."

"Oh."

Again. Silence. But this time, Peter didn't have a chance to break it because his Spidey-Senses suddenly rang just as the thin metal beneath Ant-Man and Spider-Man groaned and gave out.

Both bug themed heroes and the army of ants fell through the sudden opening onto the tiled floor. In the middle of a very, _very,_ crowded room.

It was silent as people decked out in protective armor with guns strapped to their belts and people in lab coats stared at Spider-Man in shock. Ant-Man was still tiny, so no one actually noticed that guy. So, really, only Peter's cover was blown.

He only had a few seconds to recover before one of the armored people recovered from the shock of raining superheroes and started to fire his gun. "Sorry to _drop in_ unannounced!" Spidey yelled as he dodged the bullets and launched himself onto a giant table occupying the middle of the medium sized room.

He only had a few seconds to analyze his surroundings before more fire power was launched in his direction.

Ten armored guys, most likely HYDRA soldiers. Eight lab coated guys, hiding behind chairs and trying to get out of the room filled with chaos, most likely… evil scientists. Yeah. Before any bullets could hit Peter, he flipped and landed on the shoulders of one of the soldiers. Welp. Time to get to work.

Peter sucker punched the guy he landed on and kicked the guy next to him before he flipped off and started to rapid fire web-bullets at the faces of anything that moved. He almost forgot Ant-Man was in the room too.

A man who was about to get a lucky hit on Spider-Man while the hero's back was turned ended up magically be punched in the face by a man who wasn't there before. Ant-Man rapidly grew and shrunk while taking out the startled soldiers and Spidey fought to keep his attention on the people he was fighting and not the _SUPER SICK MOVES OF ANT-MAN HOLY WOWIE._

Spidey had just webbed a guy to the ceiling ("you just hang around, alright?") without mercy when he saw some guy to his left scream in terror as a bunch of ants started to crawl all over his skin. He went down pretty quickly after that.

Ant-Man was big again as he aided Spider-Man in taking down the last two soldiers at the same time. After those two guys went down, it was only Spidey and Ant-Man, and the evil scientists who are all unconscious. Ant-Man must have took them out while Spidey was busy with the soldiers.

"Oh. My. Gosh man that was awesome!" Spidey yelled in excitement as he turned to his new favorite superhero.

"I know right! You were all like _thwip_ and I was all like _wa-pam,_ and all the bad people were like _ahhh_ ," Ant-Man said as he made excited movements with his hands. "Oh man, you're so cool."

"I'm cool? You're the one who can shrink and grow and and- wow," Spidey sat down on one of the chairs that haven't been knocked over during the fight.

It was when a startled gasp and a crash of glass met Peter and Scott's ears that they realized where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. Standing in the open doorway to the room was a young man in a lab coat. Shattered glass sat at his feet, probably the result of a smashed cup or pitcher.

Right when the man realized he had caught the attention of the two heroes, he turned tail and _booked it out of there._

"Well, back to work…" Spidey said. He slowly stood up from the chair.

Ant-Man sighed. "Dang, Cap told me not to get noticed… oh well, let's go."

An hour later and the last soldier fell unconscious at Spideys feet.

"Man, that was exciting," Scott said, undoing his helmet and returning to a normal size.

Spidey nodded in agreement and allowed himself to mentally science geek out. Like _seriously_ how does Ant-Man's power work?! It looked like he pressed a button on his gloves every time he changed size, so it wasn't like it was a power, but pure science! What does his belt have to do with it? How does it work? Oh Karen you better be scanning the heck out of his suit right now.

"You both did well," a voice said behind Peter. An achingly familiar voice. Dang. And he was hoping to web away before Captain America saw him.

"T-thanks, Mr America…" Spidey said. He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

Cap nodded. He was fully suited and fully intimidating, which made Peter fangirl out when Cap complemented him.

"Lang, we have to move out," Cap said as he switched his full attention onto Ant-Man. "The cops are on their way, and Spider-Man, you take full credit. We weren't here."

"Wait what?"

Next thing Peter knew, Captain America and Ant-Man ran out of the room. "Thanks for the help, man!" Scott yelled before shrinking and jumping on a flying ant.

Peter was left alone with honestly no clue of what to do.

When the cops came to arrest all the HYDRA agents, Peter decided to do the sensible thing and take all the credit like Cap told him to do.

Once Spidey finally got away from the questioning cops, Iron Man came out of nowhere to both scold and commend Spider-Man. Peter kind of felt bad for lying, but the proud look in Mr Stark's eyes made Peter decide to keep it a secret that he had help. Just for a little while.

* * *

 **I just realized that Big Hero 6 is technically Marvel. How down are you guys for a Hiro meets Spider-Man chapter? Like it should count as Marvel, Stan Lee was in it and stuff.**

 **Gosh Scott is kind of hard to write.**

 **Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews, faves, and follows. Next time is Daredevil :)**


	5. The Selfless Warriors

**Sorry for the wait. I got into some kind of weird writers block when I got a pretty rude review on one of my other works, but the reviews on this work brought me back. Thanks guys :')**

 **Also, I was going to upload a Daredevil chapter, but I recently read Spider-Gwen and Matt is kind of evil in that series, so I need to reevaluate his character before I write more of his chapter, so then I was going to write the Hiro chapter, but then someone asked for a Peter meets Wanda chapter and I really just wanted to write it.**

 **This is a long chapter, but it's probably one of my most favorite chapters I have ever written.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Selfless Warriors

-Jin

* * *

Peter's had enough of evil robots. Seriously, evil villains don't know how to find actual minions anymore, so they just made their own. It's highly unoriginal and just plain creepy.

Although, Peter must admit that robots were a pretty surefire way to get crap done. Especially if that crap involved destroying the half of Manhattan that the Chitauri had failed to do eight years before.

Peter didn't know who was dead set on destroying New York this time around. He didn't really have any time to stay and chat for a debriefing, no one did. It started with an explosion, then the army of red eyed and gun wielding robots emerged. They shot at random people and smashed every window they came across. Peter didn't even hesitate when Mr Stark called for backup. He was already in his suit when he got that call.

Mr Stark didn't know who was attacking either. The Billionaire reassured Natasha on the comms that he _was not_ responsible this time around, Peter wondered slightly what he meant, but decided to not think too deep into it. Vision came to help, which was a huge relief to Peter. The guy was an absolute tank.

Soon enough, New York's only hope at destroying the robot army came down to four people. Iron Man, Spider-Man, Black Widow, and Vision. Peter felt a bit out classed but he'd continue to do his best anyways. The four of them split each of the areas under attack into four separate sections. It was a large area for just four people to defend, but they'd have to make due. Everyone else on the Avengers were either recovering from falling a few hundred feet from the sky, or enjoying their reign in Wakanda. (Or on the run).

Thankfully, the military came to help. While they shot down robots with the help of the local NYPD, Peter focused on keeping straying civilians safe.

Little did he know that his mentality of protecting everyone would be the cause of him forgetting to protect himself.

Everything was going smoothly, or as smoothly as it could with a bunch of angry robots blowing crap up. Peter swung block to block, house to crappy apartment building, to save people in danger. He took out robots along the way, and with the help of the military, the number to robots were slowly going down in the area Peter was in charge off. Peter could tell that in the next few hours, there would be only parts of robots, or at least he thought so with the rate of which things were going.

Apparently, the robots had a human emotion called "desperation," and they used it once their numbers started to dwindle.

It was all so fast. One minute Peter was dropping a few straggling robots from dozens of feet into the air, the next minute found Peter struggling to keep everyone alive. A couple robots that Peter and the military missed went off into the basement of some tall and random skyscraper, and then self destructed next to the supporting pillars. The building started to fall.

Peter didn't think twice before swinging in and helping as many cops and civilians get out of the way as possible. The fire and debris were piling up and the skyscraper was starting to crumble to the earth. There was one child, a little girl looking desperately for her mom, that Peter was just barely quick enough to save. He threw her with his super strength as gently as he could and then webbed her so she hung out of harm's way under a lamp post. He was about to run out of there himself, but something large hit his shoulder.

He cried out in pain as he stumbled, and then a chunk of building landed on his leg, and more and more started to fall on top of him like rain. The building was coming down right on top of him, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Panic flared in his veins. Horrible flashbacks attacked him from the last time a building was dropped on him. Except this time, Peter wouldn't be able to super strength his way out of it. His shoulder ached, probably dislocated, and his leg was most surely cracked if not broken clean through.

He couldn't do anything to save himself. There was nowhere to web, no way for him to run. He laid on the ground and closed his eyes, awaiting the thousands of pounds to drop on him. To end him. At least... he had saved everyone else from this fate.

-o-o-o-o-

He opened his eyes. Which was a surprise because he surely thought he had died. Rubble covered his aching body and dust stung his new cuts and bruises. He was alive…?

It was dark though. So dark. He could hardly see a thing even with his heightened senses. Where was he?

He groaned and pushed himself up to his hands and knees, or at least tried to before his head hit the ceiling of something. He looked above him and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the faint outline of giant chunks of cement making a very unstable ceiling above him. He was surrounded by concrete and broken pipes and dust on all sides, even below him. The building did fall on top of him, but it didn't give him the mercy of taking him out. No, it buried him.

His shoulder burned, and his leg was on fire, but he hardly noticed.

What he felt was panic as it ripped through his chest and seized his heart. No. No no no he couldn't be buried. He- no oh dear Lord please no! He's stuck under who knows how many feet of rubble. No way out, injured, and he couldn't use his strength to get out of this one. If he did, he had a good chance of the place collapsing on him. He knew this. But he wanted to push on the walls with all his might. He couldn't be stuck in this tight space. This terrible, dark, tiny space that had no escape unless somehow someone knew he was there.

Peter had never been claustrophobic before, but right at this moment, he was defiantly feeling it.

His body started to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't- he couldn't breathe! With trembling hands he ripped off his mask and let out a strangled sob. Everything was ringing, and it was so dark. He could barely move, not that he really wanted to. He was going to die there. He was going to run out of air, his lungs were already burning.

It took him a few minutes to become aware of the small voice coming from the mask he ripped off. "Karen," he said out loud before shakily picking up the mask and putting it on his head. "Karen, Karen I- I need help- please- I- Karen." Tears leaked from his eyes and got the fabric surrounding his face wet.

"Peter your heart rate is dangerously elevated, you need to calm down," Karen said. Her voice sounded staticy and more quiet than usual, but he was so thankful that she was there. She may be an AI, but she was company while he waited for help… or he died…

"Peter, breathe. Calm down now. You're injured, don't move," Karen repeated, firmness in her voice. "I have contacted Mr Stark, he and a rescue team are on their way right now. You have to calm down and save your limited supply of air. Don't make your injuries worse."

Peter tried to calm down. He really did. He tried to focus on slowing his breathing, he tried to stop shaking. He really really tried. But he couldn't. Every shift of rubble beneath him, every disturbance in the ceiling of his coffin, sent him back to the night of his homecoming with Liz. The shipment quinjet was in trouble… Vulture… he was stuck and he couldn't get out… no one could hear him… no one would help…

"Peter!"

Karen! Karen was there. He wasn't alone. She called Mr Stark for help. Help. Someone was coming. He was okay. Well, not okay now, but he will be. Mr Stark would stop at nothing to help Peter get out of this alive. Mr Stark will come to save him and take him back to Aunt May. He will be fine. He just had to calm down.

"Karen… can… can you call Me Stark," Peter asked, his voice was quiet and his throat hurt. His lungs stung, but he fought to keep his breathing slow and steady.

"I'm sorry, Peter," Karen said. She sounded apologetic and… almost like she was pitying him. "All signal is cut off, we won't be able to speak to anyone."

Peter swallowed, tasting dust that clayed up in his mouth. He was fine. Totally fine. He just had to wait.

"Okay."

"You're going to be okay, Peter."

Peter nodded.

It was silent. And dark. So so dark. But Peter was okay. What felt like hours passed, but was probably only seconds, before Karen spoke again.

"Peter… I'm detecting a life form near you," she said, sounding confused.

Oh no. Peter must have forgot someone. He thought he saved everyone! "Where, Karen! Where?"

"To your left, under some rubble."

Peter was moving before she even finished her sentence. Or at least tried to. His shoulder panged painfully, and his leg wouldn't move how he wanted it to. He quickly flexed his fingers and was relieved to see he could move his arm, albeit painfully, to its full capability. Thankfully, it wasn't broken or dislocated. His leg, on the other hand, was lying behind him at an awkward angle, most definitely broken. The slab that broke it was still on top of it in fact. He painfully pushed off the rubble and then made the painful journey to the life form Karen had detected.

He army crawled over to a small pile of concrete and pipe lines and started to gently but quickly dig into aforementioned pile. His hands were shaking again, especially his left one because of his shoulder, but he kept going. Finally, with his gloves torn and bits of debris cutting his skin, he found the unmistakable sight of hair. It was brown and long. Soon he found the head it was connected to, and then the rest of the body.

The person was female. He couldn't make out all of her features in the dark, but he knew she was unconscious. He could smell copper blood as well.

"No… nonono please be alive, oh gosh please-" Peter gently felt for a pulse and almost yelled out in relief when he felt a strong pressure immediately. He put his ear to her chest and was even more relieved when he felt her chest move to take in air.

"Karen, scan for injuries," he said, too afraid to touch her anymore than what he had to.

"She has a cut on her forehead," Karen informed, "most likely from falling rubble. There is nothing else besides bruises that I can detect. Although, she may have a concussion"

Oh thank goodness. She wasn't too injured. She might have a concussion, but she was good.

He sat still for a minute, listening to her breathe, trying to make out her features in the dark. He pulled off his mask (because he felt it was too stuffy, and he didn't think he needed Karen at the moment), and just sat there. Finally, his enhanced eyes were able to adjust to the dark and he was able to make out her features. He gasped.

The sharp features. The cheek bones. The clothing. Oh sweet Lord above, it was the Scarlet Witch girl!? Wanda Max-i-something! What was she doing here? Didn't she leave with Captain America?

He had to wake her up. He had to ask her why she was there, with him specifically. How did she get under here with him? He could have sworn he got everybody out. Did she run in with him? Why would she do that?

He gently shook her shoulder with his uninjured arm, and when she didn't stir he shook harder. "W- Wanda, please wake up… please," he panted.

Finally, Wanda started to wake up. Her eyes fluttered and her breathing hitched. She groaned and tried to look around. "Wh-"

"You're Wanda, right? The Scarlet Witch?" Peter asked. He gently put a hand on her arm to show her that he was near. He knew that it was probably pitch black to her.

"Y-yes… who are you? Where are we?" She asked, still trying to look around. She tried to get to a sitting position but Peter quickly put his hand on her shoulder again, but this time was to keep her lying down.

"Stay down, we don't have a lot of room," he said. "A building fell on top of us. Were buried underneath, but Mr Stark… Iron Man is coming to help. I'm Spider-Man."

"Oh," Wanda said, relaxing into her concrete and rubble bed. "I remember now."

"Are you okay? How did you get here?"

Wanda looked to where his voice came from. "Yes, I am fine…" she paused and winced. "My head hurts… but I'm fine. We… Captain America and our team… we were in the area when we saw New York was being attacked. We- we came to help and I saw the building falling on top of you… I ran over and tried to stop the rubble, but it became too… too heavy…" she was panting.

"Hey, calm down," Peter said, removing his hand from her shoulder. He took off his gloves and grabbed her hands with his. She seemed to appreciate Peter's gesture, because she squeezed his hands back.

"I must have… must have passed out after that," she said as she stared sightless up to the ceiling of their coffin.

"Well… whatever you were trying to do must have worked," Peter said. He looked around their little space and noticed it was shaped almost like a pancake. It was circular longwise, about seven or eight feet in diameter, and it's height was about three feet. Wanda had some kind of magic right? She must have made a force field with the magic but when it got too heavy, her shield started to squish. Once it got too heavy, she passed out but what she did must have done the trick somehow, because they were not squished.

Wanda nodded, with a satisfied look on her face. "You said, Stark is coming, right?"

"Yeah," Peter said, returning his eyes to her.

"Good."

Peter sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position in their little space. Although, he continued to hold her hands.

Neither of them had much to say to each other. Wanda seemed content with the knowledge that help was on the way. Peter on the other hand, he was trying not to let panic seize him again. It was way too quiet and way too dark, even with his super sight. What if Mr Stark couldn't find them? It was Peter's fault that Wanda was in there with him, she came to help him. If Mr Stark couldn't find them… if they died before they were found… Wanda's blood would be on his hands. He wasn't aware of his breath speeding up, or his grip strengthening on Wanda's hands.

Wanda wouldn't be the only life he ruined. He ruined Liz's life and Mr Toomes… and Uncle Ben… it was his fault Uncle Ben died. For all he knew, it could be his fault his Mom and Dad died also. Aunt May too. Poor Aunt May. She didn't want him to continue being Spider-Man, she never told him that but he could see it in her eyes. She was constantly worried sick for him, yet he continued to worry her more.

It was all his fault. His fault that he and Wanda would die now. His-

"man! Spider-Man!"

Peter shook out of his thoughts and was suddenly aware that the hands he were gripping so tightly were also gripping his. The person belonging to the anchoring hands was calling Spider-Man's name. What was wrong? Was she hurt?

"W-what?" He breathed through pants. When did he start panting?

"You need to calm down, Spidey," Wanda said sternly.

She's right. Peter needed to calm down. There was limited air, and panicking wouldn't help anyone. "Okay… okay…"

But, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep calm, the silence was so loud. It screamed at him. It told him of all of his mistakes and all of his failures. He needed something more than Wanda's hands to anchor him to sanity, because those wouldn't be able to keep him from slipping for long.

Suddenly, Wanda began to speak in a calm and quiet whisper. "How old are you?" She asked.

Peter looked at her face and didn't hesitate to answer. "Fifteen…"

Wanda didn't seem surprised. Which was surprising to Peter. Why didn't his age seem like new information? She continued to talk before he could think more into it. "I had a brother, you remind me of him."

"What?" Peter was shocked by her words. Where was she going with this?

"He died, protecting people. He died an Avenger," she said, a wobble in her voice. "He's the reason I continue fighting, on the good side. He's become my strength, not my weakness. I used to blame myself for his passing. Why wasn't I there to protect him? Was it my fault for fighting with the Avengers, was it me that started the chain of events that had caused him to die? Maybe it was… but I can't let that stop me. You remind me of him because you're so selfless, you only look out for those around you and you forget to look after yourself. It's a good trait to have, but dangerous as well."

Peter couldn't for the life of him tell why she was telling him all this. From what he had heard from Mr Stark, she was a very reserved person and would go into a shell whenever her brother was mentioned by anyone except Clint. What was her point in all this. Don't get him wrong, he was deeply honored to be compared to her brother, especially a brother like that.

But the conversation was working. He could feel his shaking start to calm. He needed to keep it going. "I had an Uncle… he died shortly after I got my powers. He was the reason I fought to protect people. He taught me that with great power comes great responsibility. If- if I have the power to help someone, and I don't, and then something bad happens, that would be my fault. That's why I use Spider-Man to help people. Help them before they lose someone important to them."

Wanda nodded, seeming to understand completely what Peter was saying. "Your Uncle was a smart man, I would have liked to meet him."

"I bet he'd like you," Peter said with a laugh. "He always had a way with people, especially the people who didn't want to let anybody in. He's the reason I didn't go completely insane after my parents… after my Mom and Dad… died."

Wanda was quiet for a moment. She then took a shaky breath. "My parents… mine and Pietro's parents… they died as well. When we were both very young."

"Same here," Peter said quietly.

"It seems we have a lot in common, Spider-Man," Wanda said, flashing a small smile. Even though it was too dark for her to see it, Peter smiled back. "Were both survivors, even when sometimes we don't want to be. Both of us have felt the cruel blows of death, yet we make our loved ones our resolve, to keep fighting. We have both lost much, yet we are capable of gaining so much more."

A third voice spoke quietly from where Peter had dropped his mask. " _Spider-Man, communications are back online. Mr Stark wishes to speak with you,_ "

Peter shot an apologetic look, which went unseen because of the darkness. He unwillingly untangled his uninjured hand from Wanda's and he slipped on his mask. "Kay… I'm here," Peter said, unsure if Karen already had Mr Stark up on the comms or not yet.

" _Peter! Kid are you alright?!_ " Oh Mr Stark, no words could describe how happy Peter was to hear your voice.

"Y-yeah I'm okay… just a bit bruised up. Where are you?" Peter asked. He looked up at the rubble ceiling as if he was expecting Iron Man to lift up one of the chunks of concrete at that moment.

" _Right above you,_ " Mr Stark said, matter of factly. Peter could tell Mr Stark was trying to hide it, but here was relief in his voice. " _The team is removing the rubble, but it's dangerous. One wrong move from either side could…_ "

"Yeah…" Peter said. Now, he looked up at the ceiling with distrust. He then switched his gaze over to Wanda, who had her eyes closed. She looked relaxed and comfortable. "Hey… is… is Captain America up there too?" Wanda's eyebrows lifted a bit at Peter's question.

" _W-what? Why would Cap be here?_ "

Okay… so where was Captain America then? Did he know Wanda was trapped under who knows how much feet of rubble with Peter? "Mr Stark… the Scarlet Witch is down here with me-"

" _Wanda?! Peter, what-_ "

"She saved my life, Mr Stark… without her I wouldn't be alive right now. She has a head injury too. She complained of a headache so she might have a concussion. But other than that, we're both fine."

He decided he won't worry Mr Stark with his broken leg just yet.

" _Oh… okay Peter. Okay, as long as you're both fine. Were almost to you, just make sure not to move so much._ "

"Okay Mr Stark."

" _Kay kid, I have to go. Call me if there is any trouble."_

"Okay…"

After Mr Stark said a regretful goodbye, Peter was left with the silence of their soon to be opened casket. He took a deep breath, he noted it was getting harder to breathe, and he turned to Wanda. "Help is coming," he said as he made sure his mask was on all the way.

Wanda nodded. "That's good."

"Thank… thanks for saving me. And talking with me, I really appreciate it," Peter said awkwardly.

"No need for thanks, Spider-Man," Wanda replied, amusement lacing her voice.

After a few more minutes, the first rays of sunlight seeped into their coffin. After some time, both Wanda and Peter were lifted out by firefighters and handed over to the paramedics. Mr Stark, after he had gotten out of his Iron Man suit, stayed with Peter the whole time. He told Peter that while Peter was buried, they had found the guy controlling all the robots and he was safely behind bars. Peter was grateful for that, because seriously, that guy almost killed a lot of good people.

The medics poked and prodded Peter. They bandaged his shoulder and splinted his leg. After they had done all that they could do with their limited supplies, they left him sitting on some rubble with his mask halfway pulled up so they could give him an oxygen mask. They stitched up a cut Wanda had on her forehead, but then she mysteriously disappeared after that, probably to join up with Cap and her team. Peter just hoped she was okay, because she was probably the most kind, strong, and heroic person he had ever met. She really deserved the world.

-o-o-o-o-

"Are you okay, kid?" Clint asked.

Wanda nodded as she walked with Captain America, Hawkeye, Falcon, and Ant-Man back to the car they came in. She had a headache, so she was leaning onto Clint pretty heavily. The whole team had been close to hysterical when she cut off from their comms. They had no clue that she had been trapped under dozens of feet of rubble, so they were all flocking around like mother hens after she told them what happened.

"Okay, kid. Just tell us if you need to take a breather," Clint said as he shifted his arm, providing her more support.

Once they got to their car, they all piled in. It was large enough to allow Wanda to lie down in the trunk, so she was pretty comfortable the whole way to one of their safehouse outside of New York. She told them that while she was trapped under the rubble, she was with Spider-Man. Captain America was instantly worried for the hero and asked if he was okay. She reassured him that he was. Ant-Man started to talk about how cool Spider-Man was, while Sam argued that he was actually a little &#^hole, but she could hear a softness in his voice. Hawkeye stayed pretty silent through the whole conversation, but she could see worry lines slowly evaporating from his expression.

Wanda herself remained silent, thanks to her headache. Although, that wasn't the only reason of why she was silent. She was also deep in thought. That boy, Spider-Man. He was an interesting character. While trapped together she had a chance to read his mind, and it was full of so much selflessness. Every time he panicked it was because of someone else, not himself. He was a young and special soul in their crazy world. She knew, someone like him would be needed to unite the Avengers once again. Someone like him could be able to save the world in a way not even Captain America had ever done. He truly was a hero.

"Until next time, Peter Parker," she whispered.

* * *

 **How was that? I thought it was good.** _ **Next**_ **time will be our favorite blind lawyer. I promise.**

 **Thanks for the faves, follows, and most if all, the reviews.**


	6. A Lesson Hard Learned

**Hey guys! Sorry I took a while to update this! But if you notice the length of the chapter, over 6k words, you can understand why it took a while right?**

 **So, as promised, here is the Daredevil chapter.**

 **Note: This chapter will bring the rating of interaction up to a T!**

 **Warnings: suggested human trafficking, blood, violence, guns, and language. (The language is just ! &#* though)**

 **Read at your own whatever.**

* * *

Chapter Six: A Lesson Hard Learned

-Jin

* * *

Spider-Man was a hero that respected boundaries. When someone told him that he was stepping the line, he usually listened and backed off, unless of course that someone was a criminal, then Spidey would gladly have danced all over that line.

But Hell's Kitchen, _that_ was a line he didn't want to cross even if he had the opportunity to. That place was Daredevil's territory.

The Devil of Hell's Kitchen was new to the Vigilante business. Spider-Man had been around for about a month after the Civil War when the guy first showed up clad in skin tight body armor and some cloth wrapped around his upper face. (How did the guy see out of that cloth anyway?)

Close to the undoing of Wilson Fisk, the Devil got a name change and a costume upgrade. His armor looked leathery and a deep shade of red, it also looked strong. He wore a mask that covered the whole top half of his face. The areas where the eyes were located were colored a blood red. The mask also had horns. A nice touch in Spidey's opinion.

The thing was, even though the guy had not been around as long as Spider-Man, Spidey was in no way more experienced than him.

Daredevil was scary. By what little information the media had on the guy, he was a skilled hand to hand fighter and had a no-killing rule. Although, even though the guy didn't kill people, that didn't stop him from putting people in the hospital for serious injuries before they were carted off to jail.

Because of the fear of somehow offending Daredevil and the consequences that would follow, Spidey usually avoided Hell's Kitchen like the plague.

Unfortunately, Peter Parker wasn't having a very lucky day. He woke up late for school first, then MJ once again vaguely hinted that she knew Peter's super hero identity, then he found out that the new Starship Enterprise Lego set was all sold out at every market, and then Ned accidentally spilled scalding hot chocolate all over Peter's new clothes Aunt May bought him. So he really wasn't that surprised when he found himself in the last place he wanted to be while doing his nighttime patrol as Spider-Man.

He must have been too deep in thought to miss the graffitied "Welcome to Hell's Kitchen" sign and just swung right past it. He was going through most of Manhattan that night because he was in the area at the time. He could have sworn he had a few more blocks of Clinton to go before having to backtrack so he didn't enter Hell's Kitchen, so honestly this whole thing was his own fault.

He immediately made to turn around, because he _really_ did not want to be there. He was unfortunately stopped when his spider sense activated. Instantly trusting the small pulse of electricity at the back of his head, he jumped to the side and just barely dodged a fist that was originally aiming for the back of his ear.

"What the H#& ?!" Peter cursed as he saw from the corner of his eye the fist retracting to the side of a very angry looking Daredevil.

Just the Parker luck showing it's hideous face. Peter really should have expected to somehow get Dare-freakin-devil angry at him for nothing.

Spidey only had a moment to observe Daredevil. The guy looked _pissed_ that was for sure. Otherwise, he definitely looked ready for a fight.

While Spidey was the quip first, thwip after, it appeared to be that Daredevil was kind of the opposite. Seriously injure first, interrogate later. That fact was proven when the Devil silently launched himself at Peter, probably intending to shove him off the roof and into the dumpster down in the alleyway.

Spidey stubbornly _refused_ to end up in a dumpster, especially after fighting a what is supposed to be a fellow vigilante. The only time Spidey would ever find himself in a dumpster is if he found an old VCR in there, not because Daredevil randomly pushed him into one. So, Spidey once again dodged the Devil and decided if he wanted to get out of this, he had to fight back. Using Daredevil's surprise that Spidey had dodged not one but _two_ attacks, he kicked the guy on the back of his knees with the intention to unbalance him. Unfortunately, Daredevil had the skills to pay the bills.

Before Spidey could actually do much damage by foot-to-knee, Daredevil grabbed Spidey's leg, twisted it, and did an overly complicated but sick as heck looking flip, making Spidey lose his balance completely before falling onto his back on the cold concrete. Before he could make any move, a fist was shot out at lightning speed, clipped his ear, and landed right by his head with a dull thud. Suddenly, Daredevil was right in Spidey's face, somehow looking even more pissed if that was possible in anyway. The Devil's hand, the one not currently sitting threateningly besides Spidey's face, shifted and wrapped his gloved fingers loosely but firmly around Spidey's neck while his legs pinned Spidey's legs to the ground. Peter knew he could easily flip the guy off from him, but he was just so _intimidated_ that he could hardly breathe!

"Who are you," Daredevil growled. To Spidey, the guy looked fully ready and willing to strangle a puppy. That puppy being Peter.

To say the least, Peter was a bit confused, if not offended, by the question. Was the guy blind?! Did he _not_ see the iconic bright red and blue spider themed suit? Goodness, Peter knew he wasn't that well known but he didn't expect it to be _this_ bad! "I'm Batman," Spidey answered sarcastically in a few painfully lower octaves than his normal voice.

Daredevil's hand tightened around Spidey's neck and Peter struggled to keep calm. The guy was just so scary! "Don't play me!" Daredevil said angrily. "A kid on the roof of a building in the dead of night wearing a mask, suspicious just from that. But you can dodge me, and hold back your strength. So I will repeat myself, who are you?!"

If Peter was any lower of a man, he probably would have cried for his mom, or actually in his case it would be his aunt. When people are scared they usually go 'mommy!' not 'aunty!' right? That's just not something that happens. Anyway, Peter is not in any form a lower man, he is Spider-Man for Pete's sake, whoever that guy is. He will _not_ sit back and let this random vigilante scare the crap out of him!

"Geez Louise dude," Spidey gasped out, "are you completely dumb? Do you not recognize my spider freaking themed spandex suit?! How many people do you know walk around like this? In red and blue of all colors, do you seriously think I'm some kind of robber? I'm Spider-Man, you soggy sandwich!"

Okay. In retrospect, insulting the big, angry, devil themed vigilante probably wasn't the best call. But could you blame Spidey? You would be angry too if some guy in Red-Themed-Batman-Cosplay-With-The-Lowered-Voice-And-Everything mistook you for some petty crook and started to angrily interrogate you with his face close enough that you can smell what he had for dinner a few hours before. Salad. The Savage.

Anyway, back to the main topic, insulting Daredevil, the Batman wannabe, was a very, very, veeeery, _veeeeery,_ very stupid idea, because right after Peter said his whole rant, Spidey could swear he saw fire erupt in the guy's red eyes and a frown worthy of challenging Pepper Potts's frown whenever she catches Mr Stark doing something stupid again.

"Spider-Man," Daredevil rasped, sounding a scary mixture of angry and 'wtf is this kid smokin'?'.

"Yes! Now let me go!" Spidey said. He wiggled beneath Daredevil, testing his strength to see if he was actually capable to throwing the guy off from him.

The Devil of Hell's Kitchen stayed stiff for a moment as a look of pure concentration made its way to the half of his face that was visible. Finally, Daredevil released Spidey and stood up. "You need to leave, brat," he said firmly in a 'don't sass me or I'll make you wish you were never born' kind of way. Peter was a bit envious of the guy's ability to be intimidating. Last time Spidey tried to intimidate someone, he was called a girl and then he embarrassed himself with his stupid computerized deep voice.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Spidey grumbled as he jumped to his feet. If it was anyone else, Peter would have stayed just to be annoying, but he didn't want to be in Hell's Kitchen anyway, so why argue with a guy that would have no problem breaking half the bones in a person's body if angered? Yeah no, Peter wasn't that stupid.

Daredevil went still again, this time in almost thought, before he gave a stiff yet slightly friendly nod towards Spidey. After that little shock, Daredevil sprinted and flipped off the roof into goodness knows where.

Right when Spidey could no longer hear Daredevil's footsteps as they decrescendo-ed (that's not a word is it?) into the night, the tense feeling in the air was replaced with stillness accompanied by the good old constant sound of sirens in the distance. Peter was about to head out towards Garmel District, but a sound reached his enhanced ears that made him stop in his tracks.

A scream.

Not even hesitating, Spidey thwipped (nope, not a word either) himself off from the building and followed the scream, of which belonged to a girl or a boy not yet through his puberty, poor fella. Soon enough, Spidey found himself standing on top of another building with a flat roof. He leaned over the ledge of the building and his blood boiled at the sight of which he saw. Two girls, both teenage and rather pretty looking, were being manhandled by a few rugged and muscular men into a classic kidnappers black van. Seriously, why do all kidnappers use the same car.

Spidey saw four guys in total. Two were sitting in the driver seat and the shotgun seat. The other two shoved the girls into the back of the van and zip tied their hands behind their back before shoving cloth into their mouths. Without having to ask, Karen immediately focused his sight and hearing on the van and what Peter heard made him want to go back to Daredevil and throw a few punches _without_ holding back.

" _Worth a few hundred, at least."_

" _Pretty faces and slim bodies, I'd say a few hundred_ each."

" _Yeah, just make sure they're not bruised too much, Mr Zeller wouldn't be happy with that and we won't be paid."_

In the background, Peter heard scared whimpers coming from the girls. He had heard enough, and he knew exactly what was going on. Those sickos were human trafficking.

Just as that realization hit him, the van's doors closed and it drove off down the street with a screech. Peter raced off to follow the van, only thinking of what he was going to do once he found this Mr Zeller guy.

He felt bad that he was going to wait to save those poor terrified girls, but hopefully they will help lead him to the leader of this sick crime and maybe save others.

Finally, the van pulled up by a typical storage warehouse. Just by looking at the old seemingly abandoned building, he could tell that it was probably just one huge room with high ceilings and had the possibility of bats hiding in the rafters. He made a move to swing over to the building, but was stopped when once again his spider sense warned him of an incoming fist.

In just a millisecond Peter felt extreme annoyance to Daredevil who had come back for another fight. He didn't even bother to look at Daredevil when he dodged the punch and then threw his own with a bit more strength than what he used on normal criminals. Daredevil expertly, albeit weakly compared to Spider-Man, blocked the punch and then proceeded to grab Spidey's fist in his own, similarly to how Peter blocked the Winter Soldier's punch back at the airport.

"I told you to leave," Daredevil said, although he didn't sound as angry as before.

Spidey's bug eyes narrowed. "I was going to, but then I found someone who needs my help, and now if you excuse me, I'm going to save that someone instead of arguing with you."

Daredevil tightened his fist around Spidey's. "No, you're just a kid. There's seventeen armed men in there guarding ten captives. You don't have skills for this one. _Leave this to me."_

"No way," Peter said. He wasn't going to just abandon those who he could help. Even though it was kind of creepy, albeit cool, that Daredevil somehow could tell the exact number of every person in that warehouse, he wasn't going to back down to the guy who was wasting precious moments. "They need help, and I can help."

Daredevil stared for a moment, a moment too long in Peter's opinion, but then sighed. "Fine. Do whatever you want, just know I won't save you if you mess up and get yourself killed."

Peter scoffed before forcing his hand out from Daredevil's grip. "As if I'd need your help, jr." He sarcastically saluted with his wrong hand and jumped off the building.

Spidey slung away, leaving Daredevil behind without a second thought. Dang, he didn't know he could actually dislike a guy more than Flash, but, the universe had a funny way of proving Peter wrong. He crawled up the side of the warehouse and found a broken window close to the top of the building, then he carefully and silently slithered in the small window, avoiding the glass shards still hanging to the window frame, and then he climbed onto the support beams in the rafters. Thankfully, there were no bats.

Keeping his breathing calm, he continued to crawl in the rafters to his destination right above the middle of the warehouse. Right above all ten captives including the two girls Peter witnessed being taken.

The layout of the warehouse was simple. In the middle were the captives, each one on the young side with generally attractive features, a mixture of four boys and six girls, and each one were gagged with their hands locked behind their backs. He looked around the large room and spotted sixteen thugs, each armed with scary looking guns and heavily muscled, stationed in different positions of the room. They were all dressed in dark colors and each had tattoos somewhere on their bodies. Spidey momentarily remembered that Daredevil mentioned seventeen armed men, so he set to work on finding the last guy.

It didn't take long on finding the man. He was dressed differently than the thugs. He wore a very nice suit and had a simple pistol latched onto his belt. Sunglasses sat on his long face and his hair was practically swimming in so much gel that Spidey could smell it from his position. He wondered if that goodie two shoes was Zeller.

Peter leaned over the railing, relying completely on the fine hairs on his fingers and toes to keep from falling, and tried to get a better look at what was going on. Zeller walked over to one of the bigger armed men and started up a conversation as his gaze was slightly turned to the shivering group of captives.

"Ten items for the market this month, I'm impressed," Zeller said, sounding _genuinely impressed_ like what he said wasn't something only a sicko would say. "The Devil had recently made business a bit… difficult."

You go Daredevil. Peter was so glad the vigilante was causing at least a little bit of Hell for the jerk regardless of Spideys last few encounters with the Devil.

"You promised to pay a hundred fifty per," grumbled the thug, no, _mercenary,_ of whom Zeller was speaking with.

Zeller chuckled and focused his gaze, only obscured by his sunglasses, on the mercenary. "And I have your money," he said as he handed a briefcase over to the mercenary. "One thousand five hundred, quite a haul, in my opinion. I wonder what you're planning to do with that kind of cash?"

The mercenary snarled and ripped the briefcase out from Zellers grip and opened the case with greed alight in his eyes. Zeller only chuckled and walked over to the captives, looking at them like they were items on a Walmart shelf. Once the case in the mercenary's possession was opened, Peter unconsciously leaned forward more, because honestly, one point five k in cash isn't a sight anyone would shy away from, except if that 'anyone' was Tony Stark…

It was then that the Parker bad luck reared it's ugly mug once again and Peter slipped on probably pigeon poop and fell completely from the support beams. He called out in surprise and tried to catch himself, but he fell at such an awkward angle that the most he could do was soften his descent.

He landed with a thud to the right of the group of captives.

"What the… ow…" Peter grumbled, getting to his hands and knees. He shook his head and looked up and was met with sixteen guns pointed right at his face. Zeller just stood there looking a bit… _pleasantly_ surprised.

It was an awkward situation. Usually Peter was way more careful when it came to infiltrating evil bases, but it seemed like the universe just didn't want to give Peter a break even while he was in costume.

So, in the situation he found himself in, Peter did what Peter does best.

"Ow… so it _does_ hurt when you fall from heaven…"

Not his best line, but he already had recently used the 'sorry to drop in unannounced' line. What can he say? He liked to switch things up every once in awhile.

"Who are you!?" Boomed one of the mercenaries.

"Are you kidding me?" Peter said, jumping to his feet. All sixteen goons holding the guns readjusted their aims and all looked ready to shoot as soon as Spidey made any move they didn't approve of. Was he worried? Not really. At least not about the chance of becoming a superhero version of human/spider flavored Swiss cheese. What he was worried about was that it appeared no one in Hell's Kitchen seemed to recognize Spider-Man. Like, c'mon. He knew he didn't come to that part of the neighborhood often, at all really, but how could they have not at least heard of him? "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"Hah!" The mercenary who had the case of money scoffed. "You're just a little brat! I can take you down easily."

"Down where? I hope down to the Bahamas, heard the beech is perfect this time of year."

"Enough," Zeller said, sounding amused. "As nice as it is to have you drop in, Spider-Man, I was expecting someone else. It appears I'll have to deal with you first. Claud," Zeller commanded, nodding to the probably leader mercenary.

"It will be my pleasure, Zeller," Claud, the guy with the money - got to keep track of these goons - said. "I've been itching for a fight."

"Just don't kill him, a superhero will sell highly," Zeller said.

"I expect to be payed another four hundred then."

"Hey guys, I'm right here," Peter interrupted before entering combat mode. "And if anything, I'm worth at _least_ six hundred." Peter lowered into a defensive position.

"Get the kid, I'll give you eight."

Claud grinned and aimed his gun right at Peter's chest. He didn't even say anything before the gun was fired, which confused Peter because usually his criminals were monologue first, attack second. Plus, didn't Zeller just tell Claud to not try to kill Spidey?

Peter quickly dodged the bullet, thank you super reactions, and ran into battle. Peter rapid fired webs at Claud and the other mercenaries who started to open fire. Peter briefly heard muffled and terrified yells from the captives, and he realized just how close to them he was. He webbed to the rafters and swung to a far corner of the warehouse, dodging bullets in midair, and instantly started fighting again.

Peter suddenly became very anxious after a few minutes of him fighting. He was starting to tire out and he only took out a few guys. His criminals weren't ever as trained as these thugs! He quickly danced out of the way of a bullet and then he shot a web grenade and dodged another freaking bullet. He swiped the legs out from one of the goons and then punched another hard in the stomach, and then he quickly moved on. He couldn't stay in one place for more than a moment because of the constant fire of bullets. If anything, he was extremely lucky he hadn't been hit yet.

He threw a jab at some guy's face but the guy dodged and then firmly punched Spidey in the gut. Peter groaned and then danced back away from the guy but then found himself surrounded by armed men on all sides.

"Surrender Slider-Brat!" Claud said, his gun aimed and ready. "You're outnumbered."

Peter snarled and then without any more conversation, more bullets were fired, but this time from all sides and at the same time. Time seemed to slow down as Peter dodged each bullet with precision and with too many close calls. His spider sense was haywire, but it thankfully saved him from becoming full of holes.

But, unthankfully (still not a word. Dang), because of the rapid fire of bullets, Spidey didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him until the butt of said someone's gun was rammed roughly into the back of Spidey's neck. Peter was instantly off balance and a sudden wave of vertigo hit him. He stumbled and was awarded in his now vulnerable state with a bullet to his thigh.

It skimmed him, thank the Lord above, but it still hurt like the Dickens, whoever those guys were also. Peter cried out in pain and wasn't given any time to recover before another gun was swung into his gut and as he doubled over, another bullet skimmed his side right below his ribs.

Peter grabbed his side, gloves getting steadily soaked by blood, and attempted to fight back, but it was all for naught when someone swung their gun and whacked him over the head. Hard.

This time, when Peter stumbled, he wasn't able to stay upright. He fell forwards and was instantly dogpiled by at least ten guys. All of his limbs were pinned and his injuries stung painfully.

Peter attempted to throw the mercenaries off from him, but was quickly rewarded by another whack to the head, which made him dizzier than what he was before.

Peter soon stopped his struggling, only to quietly lay beneath a few hundred pounds of people, panting and aching. His vision swam and his ears rung. Dang, he might have a concussion too.

"Well done," Zeller said, strolling up to the pinned Spider-Man, sarcastically clapping his hands. The jerk lifted his sunglasses up from his face and looked at Spidey with his own blue eyes. "You lasted longer than what I thought you would."

Peter glared at Zeller from beneath his mask, which resulted in his bug eyes narrowing as well. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of Peter's head and slammed him down to the floor. Peter felt blood soak through his mask from a new cut above his eyebrow. His cheek pressed painfully into the floor as he struggled to get enough air in his lungs.

"These men are trained to take down the Devil, I knew you'd just be a play date," Zeller said. He sounded disappointed and it made Peter want to get a few punches on the guy. "Now, let's see what's under that mask of yours. See just what you're worth."

As Zeller reached down to Peter's mask, Peter renewed his struggling. He got a leg free and kicked a mercenary as hard as he could in the guy's jaw, and then he worked on getting his left arm free, but it was all for naught once again when someone punched the bullet graze on Spidey's side. Peter yelled out in pain and saw stars before he was securely pinned once again.

Zeller looked amused.

The jerk.

Peter glared at the guy as he fought to keep calm. His eyes darted around the whole warehouse, or at least the parts he could see from his position, for anything he could use for an escape. Right when Zeller's white gloved fingers snaked to the hem of Spidey's mask, Peter noticed something.

"Hey… where did the others go?" He asked.

Zeller froze, his fingers resting right in Peter's neck. He narrowed his eyes and turned to look behind him, only to find that all ten captives were missing.

All of the mercenaries pinning Peter started to grumble in confusion while Zeller's face steadily got red. Soon, Peter realized that he hadn't stopped the man from taking interest in Peter, now all that he did was make Zeller angry at him.

Before anyone could react, Zeller whipped out his pistol and rested the barrel right on Peters temple. The guy was livid.

"Oh, you just messed up brat," Zeller growled.

Peter then realized that Zeller was going to shoot him, mercilessly and at point blank.

Peter couldn't struggle underneath the people pinning him. All he was aware of was the cool metal against his head and his heart speeding up. He saw how Zeller's finger slowly squeezed the trigger. Peter shut his eyes, awaiting death.

But then, suddenly, Zeller called out in pain and fell backwards with his pistol clattering out of his hand. Peter opened his eyes in time to see an abandoned Billy-Club roll skid the floor.

That's when chaos erupted.

A man dressed in red emerged from the shadows and all hell broke loose when the mercenaries pinning Peter quickly abandoned Spidey and charged at Daredevil. Daredevil charged back.

By the time Peter even got to his feet, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen had taken out six people and was still going strong. Daredevil snatched up his Billy-Club he had used to hit Zeller and then proceeded to whack another guy over the head and then spin around and break some poor fella's arm. The noise made Peter wince.

Spidey was about to web in and help Daredevil, but all his web shooters did was pitifully click.

"Karen…?" Peter asked.

"It appears your web shooters are damaged."

"Yeah I figured that out on my own."

Deciding that he doesn't need his web shooters to fight, Peter decided to help take out stragglers instead of get in the middle of the battle with Daredevil.

The fight only lasted a few minutes before Spidey and Daredevil cornered the remaining five mercenaries including Claud.

"Surrender, you're outmatched," Peter said with a smirk. Oh sweet revenge.

"Never! Neither of you will leave this warehouse in one piece!" Claud screamed as he readjusted his gun in his grip.

"How rude! I will never destroy this nice warehouse."

Daredevil suddenly _growled._ Like an angry _dog._ How scary could that guy get!?

One of the lower ranked mercenaries nervously looked at Daredevil and Spider-Man. "I don't know boss… I think we should surrender… we're stand no chance against-"

Daredevil suddenly moved, but not towards the mercenaries, but towards his Billy-Clubs before he launched one right towards Zeller used to be unconscious.

But he was too late.

Zeller rolled out of the club's way and shot his pistol, but not at the duo of vigilantes. No. Right at the head of the mercenary who had previously suggested surrender.

The bullet hit its mark perfectly and blood and some nauseating bits spattered outwards. Most of it landed all over Peter.

Daredevil screamed with rage and once again ran into battle, making quick work, but Peter didn't move.

He could feel warmth seep into his costume and stain his skin. The smell was terrible, but all over him. He barely even noticed when Daredevil knocked out the last guy, that guy being Zeller, with an aggressive punch.

Peter fell to his knees with his ears ringing and his breath loud. His heart pounded in his throat like a drum. He stared sightless at the puddled cement floor. He distantly heard Karen calling out to him in concern, but he hardly noticed.

Now it wasn't just Karen trying to get his attention, but also Daredevil. Peter tried to focus on the sound of the man's voice. It wasn't lowered. Odd.

"Kid," Daredevil yelled, shaking Peter's shoulder. But Peter respond. All he could focus on was the taste of acid. Either he didn't notice that Daredevil was still in the warehouse or he didn't care, but regardless of that he ripped off his mask and vomited all over the floor. He was hunched over and he continued until his stomach was empty and his gut aching.

Actually, all of him was aching.

The corners of his vision was dark.

He could smell so much copper and he felt soaked and sticky.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he knew no more.

-o-o-o-o-

Peter's eyes fluttered open, his body told him it was dark outside, although probably closer to early morning, but gosh it was _bright._

He squinted and tried to figure out what was going on.

He was lying on a couch. A stiff one but a couch all the same. Directly in front of him was a window with a huge jumbo screen showing the latest ads and commercials. His body was sore af.

He groaned and tried to shift but stopped when pain and nausea swept over him. He regretted even waking up as he slowly laid back into the couch.

He then realized he wasn't wearing his mask.

Peter's heart rate quickened and he started to panic. A quick one over later and Peter found himself not wearing his Spider-Man suit _at all._ What he was in consisted of an oversized tee-shirt and sweats. A silk blanket was laid over him as well.

Suddenly, the sound of clanking dishes met his ears from behind the back of the couch.

Peter was desperate enough to agitate his wounds to see who made the noise. He painfully pulled himself into a sitting position and was met with a curious sight indeed.

A man, tall and suited, stood behind a kitchen counter, peacefully making tea. He looked slightly familiar, somehow, but it was hard to tell with the circular red glasses sitting in his face. The man suddenly looked up from his tea and frowned with displeasure at Peter.

"I thought you'd be out for another few hours, at least," he said. Gosh even his voice sounded familiar. Who was this man?

The situations Peter keeps finding himself in kept getting weirder and weirder. The realization that Peter was currently unmasked and in the home of some stranger hit him like a truck.

"Who are you?" Peter demanded. Or… more like pitifully croaked. His throat hurt like the rest of him. "Where am I?" He asked after clearing his throat.

The man poured some tea into a coffee mug and walked over to Peter without answering the teen's questions. He held the mug out to Peter with his eyebrows raised.

Peter only glared. He tried to put on a brave face to hide his panicked mind. This guy had seen him without his mask!

"Calm down, kid," the man said with a half smirk. "You're identity is safe from me," he said as he tapped his glasses with the hand not holding the mug.

Realization dawned at Peter and he numbly took the mug of tea. "You're blind?"

The man nodded and then sat down on a stool next to the head of Peters makeshift bed. "Yes."

"Who are you," Peter asked, cautiously taking a sip of the tea. He figured the guy could have killed him while he was unconscious, so the tea should be safe.

"An ally."

Suddenly, Peter realized why the guy sounded so familiar.

"You're Daredevil!" Peter accused, almost dropping the mug in the process of pointing his finger. How could a _blind_ guy be Daredevil! Wait… that time on the rooftop when Daredevil attacked him… he _really was blind?! HOW DOES THAT WORK?!_

Daredevil smiled for a brief second before a stirn expression replaced it. "And you're an idiot."

Peter opened his mouth and scoffed. He was about to… he didn't know, insult the guy or something, but Daredevil continued.

"You were reckless and ran into a battle that you have no experience in handling," Daredevil growled, standing up and looking down on Peter like a disappointed parent. Peter actually felt like shrinking down in himself. "You put yourself and others in danger and-"

"Wait… what happened to the captives?" Peter asked.

Daredevil stopped mid sentence and sighed. "While you were busy getting yourself killed, I helped all the captives escape and got them to safety. Which brings me back to how idiotic you were last night."

Every insult Daredevil let loose made Peter feel a bit smaller and smaller. At least all the captives were safe.

"If I wasn't there to save your $&, you and all those innocent people would have died. Or worse."

Peter swallowed as he tried not to think of what could have happened if Daredevil hadn't shown up. "I know I was reckless…" he said slowly as he took a another small sip of tea, "but I couldn't just stand back and not help. I had to help save those people, because I have the power and responsibility to do so."

"Having the power to do something is different than having the skill to get it done without casualties."

At the word 'casualties', Peter flinched. His last memories of the warehouse replayed briefly in his head. The man was killed right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything. That was the first person Peter had ever seen actually die in front of him. In all the battles and fights Spider-Man got into, not one person had ever died during them. Sure, some had come close, but never ever had someone actually died.

He shook his head and tried not to think if the warehouse and the blood splattering outside of an open head wound and soaking his costume-

"I couldn't just leave them," he whispered. "I wanted… had to help."

Daredevil shook his head and rubbed his stubble on his chin. "If you die while trying to play hero, you won't help anyone."

Peter let the words sink in. Daredevil was right. Everything that he said was true. His reckless actions didn't help anyone, and they got someone killed. He wasn't a hero… he was just an annoyance.

"But," Daredevil said, pulling Peter out of his dark thoughts, "you were a help in distracting those mercenaries long enough for me to get those captives out. You were outnumbered and outclassed and you fought well. But-"

"But?" Peter squeaked. He wasn't prepared for more insults. He was going to die of embarrassment.

"But," Daredevil repeated, "I don't ever want to see you back in my city."

Peter swallowed and gloomily looked down. He didn't want to be in Hell's Kitchen anyways, but being kicked out was kind of a blow to his life. "Okay…"

"At least until you're older and better trained."

Peter's head shot up and looked at Daredevil in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me. Now," Daredevil stood up and fixed his tie, "I have to get to work. Your suit is in the dryer and should be done in thirty minutes. Help yourself to the fridge but don't move around to much because I just stitched your bullet wounds. You can keep the shirt and sweats, I didn't like them anyways. Also, I left some cash in the counter so you can catch a taxi back to wherever you came from."

Peter could only squeak out a "Thank you" because honestly, he was pretty speechless.

"I want you gone by noon, see ya around Spider-Man," Daredevil said before he walked away from Peter and out the apparent front door of his home.

Peter sat still for a few minutes before he pushed himself to his feet and immediately made his way to the fridge, feeling internally grateful and in debt to Daredevil.

He vowed to train himself to deal with crimes he failed to prevent the night before. He vowed to earn Daredevil's acceptance. But before then… there is some left over stroganoff in the fridge…

* * *

 **Goodness let me tell you, this took** _ **forever**_ **to write. How was it…? I'm a bit nervous for your guy's response. I never written something like this chapter before.**

 **Also, almost 100 followers?! Whaaaaaaaa. You guys are too kind to me. Thanks a** _ **lot**_ **guys.**

 **So, next time is the Hiro chapter, and next next time is the Tony Reacts to Clint's and Peter's Pranks, because after these last two chapters, we need a bit of fluff right?**

 **PS: Loki… honey, the list of best to worst Spider-Man is Tom, Andrew, then Toby. But that's my opinion I guess… I personally didn't like Toby's Spider-Man movies at all.**

 **PPS: tell me who you want after Tony's reaction chapter. Also, suggest story ideas. This is a story about Peter interacting with other Marvel characters, if you guys want I can write Peter and a character already written like Steve again. Anyway, have a nice whatever!**


	7. Friendly, Illegal, Misadventurous

**Sorry this took awhile, but leT ME EXPLAIN! Kay, so I have this problem where I can't focus on one thing for long periods of time, my mind easily wanders and I gain and lose interest in things easily and usually within the same hour. I'm not saying I lost interest in this series, heavens no, what I'm saying is that one minute I'm writing, and the next I'm researching how long it takes for a certain kind of poison to kill someone and then the next moment I'm rewatching Studio C skits. Anyway, so it's entirely my fault of why this chapter took a bit to get out. There's also the problem with me finding other super good fics and doing nothing till I finish those. So I apologize. It will probably happen again.**

 **Now… Hiro…**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Friendly, Illegal, Misadventurous

-Jin

* * *

Peter Parker really didn't expect to go on an all expense provided trip to San Fransokyo. But, well, life worked that way.

Really, it was all Michelle's fault. Normally, if Mr Harrington came in to announce Decathlon was going to a foreign city to compete, Peter would have found some random reason to stay behind. He couldn't skip out on his Spider-Man patrols. Couldn't risk it. New York never slept so crime didn't either. Peter couldn't go on a super fun trip to the most technologically advanced city in the world no matter how much he really, really, _reaaalllly_ wanted to.

But MJ _had_ to go and tell Aunt May about the trip before informing Peter.

Peter couldn't come up with a stupid excuse because Aunt May _knew_ he wouldn't be busy the week they were going. She even made sure Mr Stark knew not to need Peter that week. Peter tried to tell Aunt May that he needed to be in New York, after MJ left of course, but she wouldn't hear it. So Peter tried to guilt trip her out of making him go.

Eventually, she threatened to take away the suit.

So, that was why Peter was currently sulking in his hotel room in the grand city of San Fransokyo.

The room had two beds and thankfully it was Ned who was paired up with him, and not Flash, or Abraham, or a girl like Betty. Or that new girl: Gwen Stacy. And certainly not MJ. Peter would rather have slept outside that be paired with her… but knowing MJ she would have kicked him out anyways.

 _Anyway,_ Peter was sulking. Ned was playing Flow Free Hexes and the noises of each set of dots getting connected was getting on Peter's nerves. The repetition on the little drop-esque noise would annoy any person, but with Peter's super senses, it was twice as bad.

After Ned finished a particularly difficult 14 by 14 level, Peter had had enough.

"That's it," Peter said, jumping up from his twin sized crappy hotel bed, "I need to get out."

Ned clicked off his phone and rolled off his own bed. "And do what?" He asked in a tone that told Peter he already guessed that Peter would get them in trouble.

Peter grinned and dived towards his suit case. He really didn't care about to competition, or all the other activities they would be doing, but there was one thing in San Fransokyo he had always wanted to do. He unzipped his case and pulled out a bulky, black, sword wielding robot. "What do you think, Ned-a-runo!" He said as he shook the bot a bit to make some kind of point.

Ned's face was suddenly one of excitement. "Bot fighting!? Omg let me put on my shoes."

Peter smiled victoriously as he put on his own shoes.

Just as Ned finished tying his shoelaces, his expression went into concentration. "Wait… isn't bot fighting illegal?"

"Betting on it is," came a new and honestly surprising voice.

If Peter were to say he and Ned didn't scream like two six years old girls, he would by lying.

Peter jumped a foot in the air and almost dropped his bot. His head snapped over towards the front door and there stood MJ, in all her 'too-cool-for-you' grandness. She wore a smug face and a My Chemical Romance sweater.

"MJ?!" Ned gasped.

MJ smirked and closed the front door and took the bot out of Peter's hand before plopping down on his bed. "Fighting bots is okay, betting on then is illegal. But I bet you nerds don't even have cash to bet on."

Ned looked a bit offended, but Peter was just angry. MJ was an infuriating person, beautiful, but infuriating. "What do you want, MJ?" He asked, although it was more like a demand.

MJ shrugged and started to mess with the bot's left arm. "I'm here to help you quacks break a law." Just as she said 'law', she reached into her hoodie and pulled out a rather large roll of cash. "I want in."

Peter stared in shock for a minute, but he quickly shook himself out of his trance. "There's no 'in' be be in! We're just going to the bot fighting center and-"

MJ's groan cut him off as she flopped onto the bed and threw the bot to the side or her. "Don't be such a wet napkin, Parker! This is the only time I actually want to hang with you social outcasts."

"You're an outcast too…" Ned mumbled.

MJ shot him a glare but then returned her gaze to Peter. "C'mon Pokébot trainer, it'll be fun!"

Peter scoffed and snatched his bot away from her. "It's also breaking the law." Seriously MJ, Peter was a superhero, he couldn't go out and break the law! It would be hypocritical.

"Argh Parker! You're so frustrating," MJ groaned. "With your bot, I bet we could be rich!"

Peter scowled and folded his arms like a first grader who was refusing to apologize for pulling his classmates hair. "Nope."

MJ sat back up onto the bed and sighed. She pocketed her money and looked at Peter with a regretful expression. "Well Parker, I didn't want it to come to this, but I guess I'll have to turn you two into Mr Harrington."

Ned narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." MJ jumped to her feet and dramatically pushed her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. "I mean, the last time Peter snuck out during a field trip, he didn't show up for the competition the next day. It's sad, but for the good of the team."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Peter asked, appalled.

MJ winked. "Guilty as charged." Peter made a noise similar to a growl and MJ laughed. "So, either you take me and this cash with you, or I inform Mr Harrington that you snuck a robot onto the airplane."

Peter growled again, but Ned put his hand on his friend's arm. "Peter, let's just take her with us."

"But-"

"Peter. She's blackmailing you."

Peter glared at MJ, who was pretending to clean her nails. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine."

MJ clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Goodie! Let's go, nerds."

She strolled out of the room and out the door. Peter sighed and the two best friends followed her out.

They caught a taxi and the started their journey to a sketchy part of the neighborhood where MJ found a bot fight would commence. As they sat in silence, Ned suddenly bursted out a question he'd probably had been sitting on for awhile.

"How did you sneak a bot onto the plane?" He asked, a bit loud for Peters taste but luckily the driver either didn't notice or care.

MJ, who was leaning against the right door (she insisted she got a window seat while she practically shoved Peter into the middle), lifted an eyebrow but wore an uninterested expression.

Peter smiled, happy and excited to explain the science. "Well, after I made it I went to Mr Stark, and he gave me this cool device that tricks the-"

"We're here," the driver suddenly called out as he pulled over to let the three teens out.

MJ instantly scrambled out of the car and left a surprised Peter, Ned, and driver behind. Since Peter was now the only one in the car who had cash on hand, he paid the driver and the two teens jumped out to catch up with MJ who was already making her way towards a shady looking building.

"Where did you get that cash anyway," Ned asked. Peter was wondering too, but the $13.28 missing from his wallet made him a bit angry at MJ. Well, angri _er_.

"I'm always prepared for anything," she said, looking so dang proud of herself.

"Prepared enough to blackmail friends and break the law?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Yup." She popped the freaking p.

Peter groaned.

Soon enough, the three teens made it to the building and they all walked in. MJ was confident, Ned was curious, Peter was reluctant. Seriously, shouldn't Ned be trying to talk Peter out of doing stuff like this and not the other way around?!

The building was crowded and filled with cigarette smoke and the smell of alcohol. Most of the inhabitants were dressed in little cloth and bore tattoos of various themes. They all were yelling in excitement and gathered around the only cleared space in the whole large room.

In the center was a cleared out circle where two bots fought violently. One was tall and colored black with red highlights. It had clawed fingers and a honest to goodness flame thrower. The other one was large in its bulk and had spinning blades for hands and spikes on the shoulders. The tall bot clawed at the bulky one but it didn't even leave a scratch. The bulky one did some sick robot moves and then sawed right through the tall bot, making the poor thing fall to the dusty ground, dead. Or the robot equivalent of dead.

People cheered and screamed as a rather fat man reached into a metal pan and pulled out a jaw dropping amount of money while his opponent, a woman with red lips and blonde hair, gave a frustrated yell before angrily pushing through the crowd and out the doors.

Peter gulped. He didn't think he could do this. His bot was made in his room with scraps! These guys were _experienced!_ His bot was going to be destroyed!

"Hahaha!" The fat man continued to laugh as he pocketed his money. "Who _else_ has the guts to challenge me, and little Yama (v2)!"

Peter suddenly was pushed into the cleared circle by MJ. Peter didn't have time to ponder her betrayal before the whole room went silent as many eyes stared at him.

"Umm…" Peter awkwardly said with shaking hands. He really did not know what to say in this situation, so he just lifted his bot.

Yama narrowed his eyes and looked at Peter like he could actually be a threat. Maybe something like this had happened to him before?

"Beat it brat," said the announcer of the games, a girl in skin tight, revealing, clothes and an sporting eye patch. "You have to pay to play."

Peter instinctively reached into his pocket, searching for some cash, but then he realized MJ had never actually given him the cash.

Peter gulped, and looked up at Yama and the announcer. "Uuhhhh…"

Suddenly, his spider sense went off. He quickly moved his head and caught a wad of cash that was aiming for the back of his head. Thank you MJ…

"Here…" Peter said as he dropped the cash into the tray. Yama did so as well.

Then the fight began. "Two bots enter, one bot leaves."

The bulky bot lunged at Peters and Peter quickly maneuvered his out of the way. The spinning blades went to slice Peter's bot but Peter drew his swords and blocked the blow. Lil Yama tried to grab Peter's bot, who was named TIN, but TIN rolled out of the way as Peter pressed a certain button that shot some of Peter's web fluid at Lil Yama from the shooters in TIN's arms.

TIN pinned Lil Yama to the cement ground and then stabbed one of the knives through the middle of Lil Yama. Peter pressed another button and then the sword pulsed with electricity, which fused out Lil Yama.

Peter couldn't believe he actually won, and neither could the spectators. But Yama? Yama just looked pissed.

Yama glared at Peter before grabbing his ruined bot and storming away, leaving room for a new challenger. Peter left all the money in the pan as his bet and the next fight started.

By the end of a few hours, Peter had made probably over a few thousand dollars and the crowd was losing it. MJ looked ready to kiss either Peter or TIN while Ned was shaking with excitement. Peter was actually having a lot of fun although he knew what he was doing could get him arrested, and probably expelled, but seriously! He was making _so much money!_

Unfortunately, it was nearing four in the morning and Decathlon had their competition at eight, so after one more fight, Peter collected the money and the trio of teens left the building flabbergasted.

"I can't believe you pulled that off, man!" MJ yelled happily as she squished Peter in a victory hug. Ned laughed and patted Peter on the back while he stuffed the money into his bag.

Peter on the other hand was blushing, both from the rare praise, hug from the opposite gender, and his previous excitement. He almost couldn't believe how much fun he had, halfway through the fights Peter stopped being awkward and had started to quip at each opponent as he fought. He loved it so much, and it was a definite adrenaline rush that he didn't know needed.

MJ finished her hug and grabbed Peter's practically untouched bot and lifted it into the air Lion King style. "I love this thing!" She laughed.

"I know right," Ned said. "Because of TIN, we each get at least seven hundred."

Peter almost went woozy at the amount of money, but guilt suddenly burst into his brain. That money was dirty money… he beat up people in the alleyways as Spider-Man for doing the things he just did. He sighed sadly. "No, you two split it 50-50, I don't want it."

Ned said "What?!" at the same time as MJ when she shrugged and said "More for me."

They walked down the narrow alleyway towards the main road to call a taxi, but suddenly Peter's slider sense screamed out at him.

Three men emerged from the shadows in front of them and pulled out a few switchblades. MJ, Peter, and Ned each gulped and backed up a bit, only to run into a fat man. Yama grabbed Peter's shoulders.

Peter startled and jumped out of Yama's grasp and stumbled back a bit. They were surrounded.

"Hey, man," Peter said with a shaky voice. He could already guess what was going to happen next and he was internally freaking out about it.

Either they give Yama the money willingly, or they get beat up and their winnings is forcibly taken away from them.

Yama smiled menacingly at Peter and crossed his arms. "So little boy, I think you know the drill."

Peter tried to the best of his abilities to not shake and look as terrified as he felt. MJ looked a bit pissed but fear was already evident on her face. Ned on the other hand… looked confident?

"Pft yeah right, sore loser," Ned said with a scoff. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

Realization hit Peter like a truck, an evil truck that spewed fire and lies. "Ned," he whispered harshly. "Shut up."

"Pete here can take you all down with his hands tied behind his back," Ned continued, _smirking._

"Ned," Peter said, sending the most fierce glare he could towards his best friend. "No I _can't!"_

Ned looked confused before the same flame spewing truck of realization ran him over. " _Oh._ "

Oh, Ned? Oh?!

Ned had been implying that Peter could just go all super human on the thugs and take out Yama easily, and Peter could, but… that would give away his identity to everyone there. Right now, he was Peter Parker, the nerdy guy that liked biology and chemistry, the guy who played Skyrim and Halo until midnight, the guy who got beat up by Flash daily, the freaking guy who couldn't socialize to save his life. Right now, he wasn't Spider-Man.

Peter was really hoping Yama and the thugs would just laugh and brush off the nonsense Ned spewed from his mouth, but unfortunately the damage was already done.

Yama laughed, but he didn't brush off what Ned said. "Alright, little man, Yama'll take that as a challenge!"

Suddenly all three of the goons lunged towards the teens and Peter mentally freaked out. He couldn't defend himself or his two friends! What was he going to do?! He couldn't reveal his powers, especially in front of MJ, but he couldn't just let his friends get beat up!

He decided to stick it out. Maybe the thugs will just punch them a few times and then take the money.

Well, that was how it was probably going to go, until MJ grabbed Ned's bag and bolted down the alleyway. The bag with the money. $%&*.

Either she was trying to get away or lead the fight away from Peter and Ned, they didn't know. Although Peter suspected the former, but what happened next surprised all three teens, albeit it shouldn't had.

One of the goons instantly wrapped an beefy arm around Peter's neck and then held a knife tightly against his throat. Everything went still.

"Hand over the bag, girl," Yama demanded.

For a moment, Peter was afraid MJ would have just kept running, but then she revealed her caring side and unwillingly handed over the bag.

"Let him go," she said, anger seething in her voice.

Yama reached into the bag and smiled at the money before smirking at MJ. "I will, after I teach the three of you a lesson. No one messes with Yama."

Peter's captur tightened the knife's grip on Peter's throat and the other two thugs grabbed at Ned and MJ. Peter's heart quickened and he was about to just 'screw it' and punch all the thugs into the next dimension, but suddenly, a small blue sphere flew through the air and shattered all over Yama, freezing him in place.

What happened next went by so fast that Peter hardly believe what was happening.

A yellow suited girl speedily raced through the alley and punched the thug holding MJ before skating away. A dinosaur whacked the thug holding Ned with a sign and then a teal dressed man, girl with a hand bag and dressed in pink, and the the two other dressed people all gathered up, looking ready for a fight. The two thugs scrambled to their feet and pulled out their blades, but the teal guy revealed _laser hands_ (omg so cool) and sliced the knifes in half.

Next thing any of the teens and thugs knew, the two thugs were on the ground unconscious.

But suddenly, the knife on Peter's throat tightened. Peter realized he was still a hostage.

"Let me go or this kid's blood will be spilt," the man spat. He sounded confident, but he body language said differently.

The man was shaking and starting to sweat. Peter could practically feel the man's heart beat rapidly in his chest. The thug was terrified of the neon clad group.

The heroes all tensed but didn't make a move. The thug started to back away as he dragged Peter with him. "No one move," he growled. Only Peter with his super hearing could hear the trembling in his voice.

A large sense of deja vu washed over Peter as the thug backed into a fat man, or in his case, a fat robot.

The thug screeched and accidentally dropped the knife. Peter instantly dived away from the thug and ran towards his friends as the giant robot pulled back a fist and made to punch the thug in the face. The fist stopped a literal millimeter from the thug's face, and the aforementioned thug passed out.

And the fight was over.

Peter's heart raced as he looked at his five heroes… wait six! There was a kid on the robot! Anyway, he looked at his _six_ heroes and shakily went closer to his friends. He momentarily wondered if this is what the people who Spider-Man saved felt like.

"You guys alright?" Asked the kid, who was clad in blue armor.

Peter nodded, too dumbfounded to speak.

"I will now scan you for injuries," the robot said, making all three teens jump. The four other heroes chuckled at their reaction. "Scan complete, no injuries detected."

The boy sighed, "Thank goodn-"

"Although I am detecting a mutation in that young man's DNA," the robot cut in, as he pointed towards Peter.

"What."

Peter and Ned paled while MJ narrowed her eyes. The five human heroes looked at Peter with both curiosity and shock while the robot suddenly continued to explain Peter's mutation. Out loud. In front of everyone.

"Half of his genetic code contains spider-like DNA. The mutation causes symptoms like heightened senses, super strength, a healing factor, and microscopic hairs that will allow him to-"

"OKAY, WE'LL BE GOING NOW!" Peter interrupted, close to panicking. His identity couldn't just be revealed by a bunch of random people dressed like a comic book spat them out!

He grabbed MJ and Ned by their arms and started to drag them away from the heroes, but MJ pulled out of his grasp, with a look Peter did not like. "I _KNEW IT!_ "

"Whaaaaa? What are you talking about?" Peter asked, trying to look innocent. Dang he _really_ didn't want this conversation to happen, especially while in front of strangers.

"You're _Spider-Man!"_

This was it. This is the day Peter dies.

"Woah, isn't Spider-Man a dude from New York?" The dinosaur spoke up.

"That impossible, the guy is just a brat. He can't be Spider-Man," the yellow girl said as she popped a bubble in her mouth.

Yellow, Teal, Pink, and Dinosaur started up an argument. Each of them stated their opinion with varying amounts of enthusiasm and each of them finally gave some names.

Things like: "Baymax said so!", "Fred stop yelling.", "What do you think, Wasabi?", and all that stuff was all said. Thankfully, Peter could now place names to faces, but that didn't help his situation at all.

MJ started ranting about all the evidence against Peter while Baymax started a conversation with Hiro about Peter's mutation. Ned looked as conflicted as Peter felt.

Finally, Peter had enough. "Hey!" He yelled out, stopping all conversation. "Thank you. I'm not going to deny it, I'm Spider-Man, now I would appreciate it if no one, _no one MJ,_ told anybody."

Everybody slowly nodded and Peter huffed.

Hiro suddenly spoke up."I don't understand, if you're Spider whatever, why didn't you fight those guys yourself?"

Peter sighed, exasperated. "Because I was _trying_ to keep my identity a secret! But it looks like it's pointless now."

"I apologize," Baymax said, "I did not mean to offend."

Peter sighed. "It's okay I guess…"

It was suddenly awkward for everybody, but luckily it didn't last long when Ned suddenly asked how Baymax worked. Hiro happily explained and then a few move conversations started up. Time flew by as they talked and Peter was made aware that those six heroes were San Fransokyoz's equivalent of the Avengers. Big Hero 6 is what they called themselves. Peter got along quickly with Honey Lemon and made friends with the rest of the group. But, unfortunately, the time caught up to them and the three New Yorkers realized they really had to get back, so after MJ chipped Ned's bag out from the frozen and unconscious Yama's grip, the trio left after a few sad goodbyes.

An hour later, just as the sun started to rise, all three teens made it safely into Peter and Ned's hotel room and all three flopped into the beds. Ned on his own, Peter in his, and MJ right on top of Peter.

They laid there for a few minutes before MJ started to chuckle.

"What's so funny," Peter mumbled. It seemed their all nighter had caught up with him.

"So, Spider-Man?" MJ asked with a hint of sass. "How did that happen?"

Peter groaned.

Ned laughed and joined Peter and MJ on Peter's bed as they all just started to laugh about the events of the night, all wondered how they actually survived it.

A few hours later found Gwen Stacy searching for her room mate a few hours before Decathlon had to leave to the competition. She searched every room her team mates occupied and had came up to the last one. She knocked before finding the door unlocked and she hesitantly opened the door. What she found were three friends passed out on one bed, fast sleep in a peaceful rest, still in their clothes with the bed perfectly made beneath them. She lifted an eyebrow.

* * *

 **I really hope this chapter lived up to your guy's expectations. What do you guys think of Gwen being here? I love her. I don't ship a lot of things, but Gwen and Peter is definitely a ship I support. Don't worry though guys, I'm not planning on any ships besides cannon ones. Which there isn't a whole lot of. So in turn there won't be a lot of romance.**

 **Anyway, quick question, is it just an American thing to dip French fries in frosties? I've been curious about this for awhile.**

 **Second quick question, what instrument do you guys think Peter played in marching band? I think he flute but my sister is convinced he played the clarinet or trumpet.**

 **Next time: Tony reacts to pranks. Next next time: Thor. Next next next time: either Clair Temple or the Punisher. Unless you guys all want someone else :)**

 **Make sure to review!**


	8. Tony Stark (horrible, no good)

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry this took so long, since school started, things have been busy. I've had little free time to sit down and write things. But I have this hilarious chapter so you guys can't complain.**

 **As asked by many of you, here is the Tony-gets-pranked-by-hawkeye-and-peter chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: sigh… must we do this every time?**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Tony Stark and The Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

-Jin

* * *

The day could be described as nothing less than utterly _exhausting._ Tony had been in meetings all day. Pep had made him attend them all, and honestly, the only time he had ever seen such a _minuscule_ amount of work done before was when he had visited the Parker residence a few weeks ago for a dinner prepared by a hot aunt. May informed Tony as he walked in that Peter was in his room, cleaning, so he replied that he would pop in to say hi.

Unless Tony's definition of "cleaning" differed from that of May Parker, then Tony could be confident in saying that sitting on the ceiling while getting a new high score on Subway Surfers is not _cleaning._

Anyway, back on topic, Tony's whole day was essentially a big fat goose egg sitting beneath a bunch of old guy's—who would win a good metal if "screaming about useless things" were in the Olympics—fat butts. Meaning: absolutely nothing got done.

And Tony was tired as heck.

So he thought " _hey, why don't I head to the good ol' tower to chilax for an hour or two before heading back to Pep and getting forced to start a colossal amount of paperwork before I can even think the word 'bed'?_ "

If he knew what he would be put through next, he would have begged—hands and knees mind you—for that paperwork.

He knew something was wrong the moment he walked in the tower. It was quiet. Too quiet. And the secretary, a lovely old lady named Mrs Thompson, wasn't sitting behind her desk. She wasn't sitting at all, which was surprising because all she ever did was complain about her weak knees. Complain, and give glares worthy of Batman. Like, not quite Nick Fury level, but definitely a pissed off Batman level. Anyway, she was _standing_ next to her desk looking extremely annoyed with pursed lips and eyebrows drawn together.

"Mrs Thompson…?" Tony asked, extremely unsure if he was even talking to the real Mrs Thompson. For all he knew, she could have been abducted by some space alien, because that old lady _never_ willingly stood still when a chair was near her toosh.

Her wrinkled face turned and glared at Tony. He gulped. She was definitely the real one. "Mr Stark, I think there's something wrong with this chair…"

Tony shrugged off his dress jacket and folded it in his arms as he approached the old lady. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well," Mrs Thompson started. She pushed her circular glasses a bit closer to her eyes. "I sat down in it, and it squeaked so terribly loud."

"Squeaked?"

"Yes."

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That old chair was ancient and it already squeaked like an angry, old fat mouse in a business meeting. Maybe she finally got hearing aids good enough to realize how loud her chair, of which was in desperate need of a replacement. (Whenever Tony offered to replace her chair or get her better aids she always—infuriatingly so—refused).

He put his folded dress jacket on the desk and then went behind aforesaid desk to take a look at the chair. It looked the same as ever. The black leather peeled in random places, which revealed yellow styrofoam. It looked like Cap used it for a punching bag. He spun it around with his hand and listened to the persistent squeaking. He mentally concluded that Mrs Thompson must have gotten better hearing aids because it didn't sound any different from usual. He smiled. _Finally_ he could tell her it was time to replace the chair.

He sat down on the old chair… and that was when he realized he had made a terrible mistake. All he wanted to do was rest his feet while he broke the news to the old woman, but the way his day went, he really shouldn't have been surprised.

It sounded like a goose died while screaming heavy metal into the biggest speakers in the history of ever while Thor sung backup. Okay, maybe that was over exaggerating. Thor wasn't there.

But the Hulk was.

A loud ringing noise erupted from underneath Tony which startled him so badly he fell out of the chair with his limbs flailing everywhere. After he landed on the ground with a _thump,_ the noise abruptly stopped.

"Jesus Christ," Tony gasped as he started wide-eyed at the ceiling while he laid on his back.

"Mr Stark…?" Came the concerned voice of Mrs Thompson as she leaned over him.

Tony glanced up at her as his genius mind admittedly took a few seconds to process what had just happened. His stare hardened. Mrs Thompson didn't get new hearing aids. No. The chair had gotten louder.

But he sensed an outside source.

He didn't bother to answer Mrs Thompson before he rolled to his stomach and glared at the bottom of the offending chair. There! Right there! Someone taped a horn to the bottom of the chair!

Already making a list of suspects in his head, he reached towards the horn and tore it out from underneath. He jumped to his feet and slammed the horn on his desk. "It's fixed," he growled before making his way towards the elevator.

Mrs Thompson simply stared at him like he grew a third eye.

Once he was in the elevator, he growled out a command for it to take him to the floors with the labs. A few minutes later, he walked into the main lab and studied the large room like it was guilty of murder. The lights were off and every tool was in its place. He sniffed the air and growled when he recognized the smell of cologne he had given Peter for Christmas. Suspect number one: confirmed. Now all he had to do was find the little bug.

He mentally composed a list of each nook and cranny Peter would be hiding in as he did one last sweep of the lab. He decided the first place to check would be the security room, because if Peter made pranks, you can be dang well sure that brat would want to watch the fruit of his labors take place. He spun on heel and walked back into the elevator.

"B2," he commanded simply. He sighed and leaned backwards into one of the four corners of the elevator. Something was off…

His eyebrows rose when he realized the elevator wasn't moving. "B2!" He repeated, a bit louder and with tightness in his voice.

" _Say please,_ " a voice suddenly said happily over the elevator speakers.

If Tony was holding anything, no matter what it was, it would have been shattered. "Peter," he growled. "I am not in the mood."

Peter pouted over the speaker. " _C'mon Mr Stark, a simple please won't hurt anybody._ "

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose. " _Peter,"_ he growled. Then it came to him. Peter wasn't in the security room, he was in the control rooms. "Peter, I swear to all things good and holy, if you don't take me to floor 12 this moment-"

" _I thought you said B2?_ "

" _ **Peter.**_ "

" _Okay, okay, just a second-"_

There was the sound of fingers on a keyboard before the elevator suddenly jerked. " _Floor 12, coming up!_ "

By the time Tony had reached his destination, his headache he had developed throughout the day had almost doubled. Peter had hummed _Never Gonna Give You Up_ over the speaker's the whole way up. Tony would find later that the elevator speed was tampered with so it only went ⅓ it's normal speed, so the infuriating time in the elevator was even longer. Eventually, the elevator doors opened and Tony got out as quick as humanly possible. However, the moment his body was completely out of the elevator, he stopped short. The elevator doors closed behind him.

"Peter, this isn't floor 12." He glared at the nearest security camera, hoping Peter would be able to see his utter annoyance.

" _You said 12? Dang, I thought you meant 10. Oops?_ " Tony was about to snap back but then the elevator hummed and the panel besides it signified it going up. " _Up to 12 then!_ "

"Peter! Not without me you- and~ the elevator is gone. #$%."

Guess he'll take the stairs.

-o-o-o-o-

By the time Tony made to the twelfth floor, his patience was running extremely thin. What should have been a 10 to 15 minute trek through many hallways and two flights of stairs quickly turned into a 30 minute torture session. He ran into plastic wrap in the doorways more times than he cared to admit, he was started out of his mind when a coat hanger was moved to a shady corner, dressed up to look like Daredevil, a total of three doors had extremely loud horns behind them, and a long expanse of hallway was covered with plastic cups half full of water.

He stumbled onto floor 12, honestly doubting Peter was even still on the floor but this was now a matter of pride. He studied both ends of the hallway. He concluded there were no visible threats so he fully opened the door he was protecting himself behind, only for a powdery white chalk eraser to fall on his face. He didn't even have a blackboard!

100% done with everything, he stomped over to where the control room was—only stopping for a second when he tripped over a threat connected to a bucket of green and slippery goo. He slammed open the door and groaned when there was no annoying spider brat hybrid in sight. The only evidence of the boy's presence was the smell of cologne.

Where is Peter now.

His forehead crinkled as he thought, and then an idea came to him. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. "F.R.I.D.A.Y? Can you locate Peter for me?" How could he have forgotten he could have just asked F.R.I.D.A.Y?! Goodness, his brain must really be fried.

" _My apologies, I do not have permission to disclose Mr Parker's current location._ "

Tony choked on air. " _ **Permission?!**_ "

" _Indeed._ "

Tony ran his hand through his hair in frustration. That's it. He's done. Peter can just hide from him forever. He doesn't care.

He stalked away from the control room and pressed the up panel for the elevator. Thankfully, this time, he didn't have a teenager controlling the elevator as he slowly ascended up to the abandoned floors meant for people to live in. He arrived on his old floor and was extremely relieved to find no signs of tampering. He sighed and walked over to the bar to get a shot of whatever was in the fridge, then he sat down on one of the bar stools.

He poured himself a shot and quickly tipped his back and swallowed just as fast. It tasted horrible. But a good kind or horrible. The kind of horrible that helped him forget the hobbit frantically pounding against his skull.

He sighed and lazily held his head up with the palm of one hand while the other swirled the empty Grand Canyon themed shot glass. Something black suddenly came in his vision.

He gave a cry of alarm before falling backwards out of his stool, landing hard on his back. He groaned and silently cursed the world for letting him end up on his back, on the floor, twice in the same day. He tilted his head up and glanced at what had startled him, and he was surprised to see a fake, plastic spider hanging from a thin thread. The thread traveled up to the ceiling vent.

"You've got to be $#% #$# me."

Laughing erupted from the vent and suddenly the cover was yanked off. Then jumped down the biggest prankster in the history of ever. Peter followed Hawkeye out of the pipes not a second later.

"Oh man!" Hawkeye laughed, clutching his sides. Peter giggled uncontrollably, doubled over with stuttered breath.

"You're _**#$%$$%#**_ me!" Tony repeated. He felt a strange combination of surprise, embarrassment, annoyance, and… joy. "CLINT!? PETER YOU'VE BETRAYED ME!"

Hawkeye mocked wiping a tear out from under his eye before helping Tony to his feet. "Oh my gosh, Tony you have the best intern ever."

Clint started to chuckle again and Tony shot a glare at the still dying-of-laughter teen. He was about to snark back that after their stunts of booby trapping the tower, Peter would have to go and find a new job. Tony was extremely annoyed at the boy, especially after his hard day of meetings, but as he watched the teen laugh out of pure joy, a smile slowly slipped onto his face.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he replied as he silently plotted his revenge.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

 **Gasp! Room for a maybe part three? Anyways, I hope this chapter lived up to expectations. I had way too much fun writing it. Throughout** _ **Interaction**_ **, I had tried to restrict myself to making these chapters in only Peter's perspective, but I thought this would be funnier if it was in Tony's. How do you guys feel about chapters not in Peter's perspective? Should I do it more often?**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE ALERTS OMG.**

 **Thanks to:** koala789, CorvoKuro, audrey231, xXPinkMewXx, 616mcu, SunshineGirl14, antebunny, **and** CrimsonQueen24 **for all the reviews on Chapter 7. Means a lot to me guys.**

 **Next time: Thor. Next next time: Guardians of the Galaxy. (I changed my mind in Punisher and Claire. I'll do those guys later).**


	9. Little Warrior

**Omg, it's been too long. Sorry guys, school is literally keeping me more busy than a bee. Life has been busy.**

 **Another reason this chapter took so long is because** _ **I THINK THOR HATES ME.**_ **Omg, every attempt at a chapter with Thor ended up with me screaming in frustration. I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write, but this one is my third attempt and I am not going to sugar coat it, I don't like it. It's better than my last two attempts at a chapter, but it still sucks in my opinion.**

 **I wanted to mess with the idea that Peter has met some of the Avengers before he became Spider-Man. I also wanted to mess with the idea that Peter can hold Mjolnir, despite the argument that he can't because "he doesn't kill people!" Bogus.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter I guess. It's not my best one, and I promise the next one will be amazing.**

 **Also, I'm not sure of how the timeline of MCU is arranged. Like, Avengers takes place in 2008... But other than that I'm really don't know. So I made up crap. Don't get mad at me if I got things wrong.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Little Warrior

-Jin

* * *

When Peter first met Thor, it was a completely happenstance situation. It was his last summer before his first day of kindergarten and his Uncle Ben wanted to visit some old college mates down in New Mexico, he had just gotten a generous raise in his paycheck so they had enough money to take his wife and his brother's family down with him. Peter was five at the time, so he didn't remember really what all happened.

He remembered waking up one morning and seeing his mommy and daddy getting on coats, talking excitingly. His Uncle came out of the kitchen, also in a jacket, and joined his parents conversation. His daddy caught sight of Peter while the older man was tying off his shoelaces.

"Petey!" His daddy called out with soft eyes and a happy grin. At his daddy's call, his mommy turned away from her halfway zipped up boots and gave Peter a love filled smile before opening her arms.

Peter obliged and ran into his mommy's lap and embraced her. They explained some weird stuff to him then. Something about an object that fell from the sky that no one can lift. Peter vaguely thought about how his parents were scientists and how something that fell from the sky would definitely interest them. He heard his dad mutter something about taking DNA samples off the object before too many people touched it, his mom was talking about the potential of discovering new life forms that came from space. Peter never thought his parents believed in aliens, but then Iron Man showed up, and then a man that turned large and green, and suddenly, everything was possible.

After a lot of childish whining and coaxing, his mommy and daddy finally agreed into taking Peter with them, so after a lot of " _I don't need to go potty can we go now?_ " And " _Hurry up your butt daddy!_ " (Richard purposely went slow to anger his son), the small family and Ben left towards the sight of the falling object. (May wasn't interested so she stayed home).

Peter was kind of underwhelmed when he saw the "awesome" object his parents wouldn't stop talking about on the way there. It looked like a giant hammer. Just that. It was stuck halfway inside a pillar of hardened dirt and a few people were working on trying to get the hammer out with no success. His mommy and daddy excitedly stumbled down the crater surrounding the hammer with many items of equipment in their arms. After a few minutes of his mommy and daddy trying every test possible on the hammer, his daddy put his hand on the handle and pulled upwards. His daddy evidently didn't have any more luck than the people before him if his red face was anything to go by. His daddy walked with defeated hunched shoulders as his mommy also tried. After a few tugs, his mommy laughed and went to comfort her husband. Ben also tried with no success, the man was more interested in the actual hammer itself rather than if he could lift it anyways. More people showed up, each one tugging and failing to lift the hammer. People emerged with BBQ grills and the whole situation became some kind of weird get together between random strangers.

After a man literally destroyed the bumper of his car as he tried to use his truck to tug out the hammer, Peter finally got the nerve to stand up and attempt to pull the hammer out himself. He shakily made his way down towards the curious object and ignored the snickers of men pointed and scoffing at his childish confidence. Confidently, he strode up towards to the handle and with the help of a nearby box for him to stand on, his little hand wrapped around the grip. Something changed in him, some kind of joy and _strength_ filled his veins as he started to tug. No one, except himself, noticed the small pebbles fall from where the hammer was embedded into the earth. He grinned with excitement as he prepared for the biggest tug he could manage, but stopped short and fell backwards when a loud noise assaulted his ears.

" _This site is now under the jurisdiction of S.H.I.E.L.D!_ " A man in a black suit and dark sunglasses announced loudly with a megaphone held up to his lips.

-o-o-o-o-

Peter was only slightly aware of his daddy grumbling angrily as they drove through town. His mommy was absentmindedly agreeing to every complaint his dad made against the government ruining everything back at the sight. Ben sat in the back of the car with Peter, but neither were talking to each other as they looked out of their own window.

Suddenly, something caught Peter's eye. "Hey! That car just ran over a man!"

Both his mommy and daddy looked over to where Peter was pointing and Ben leaned over to look through Peter's window. What they saw was a large, blond man laying on his back with a car extremely close to his body. Three occupants rushed out of the car and started to help the man to his feet.

"I hope he's okay," his mommy said with apathy lacing her voice.

-o-o-o-o-

They went to coffee later. Well, actually, Peter's mommy, daddy, and uncle went out for coffee while he got a hot chocolate. Apparently coffee stunts growth. They were sitting in a rather busy café, quietly enjoying their beverages, when a rather large, booming voice made itself known.

" _ANOTHER!_ "

Peter jumped in his seat as the sound of a crashing cup shattered on the floor.

Peter's mommy glared at where the crash came from and his daddy muttered something under his breath. Peter thought something looked familiar about the group of people who were getting stared down by the waitress, but he couldn't place it. He shrugged and continued drinking his hot chocolate.

-o-o-o-o-

Peter knew something was wrong the moment he and his family walked out of one of the shops in the small town. Past the buildings and into the desert miles away, formed a wicked looking vortex.

"Mommy…?" Peter asked as he tried to keep fear out of his voice. He'd seen tornados on TV before… but never in real life.

His mommy didn't respond, too fascinated by the strange vortex to pay much attention. A few seconds later, the vortex disappeared.

"That was weird…" Ben said as he looked out towards where the strange vortex had once been. His daddy looked like he was going to say something, but suddenly, explosions erupted in the distance.

His mommy said a weird word that sounded bad, but Peter didn't have a chance to ask about it when a large man with long blond hair came sprinting down the street towards them.

"You all need to leave. Now," the man said. There must have been something in the man's voice that convinced Peter's parents not to argue, because suddenly Ben was on the phone with May and his mommy and daddy were hurriedly looking for their car.

"There's no time!" The man said.

The big man suddenly picked Peter up and then lead Peter's parents and uncle in the direction of a truck that was being loaded with people. The whole town was suddenly being evacuated into each other's cars. The man gently set Peter down into the back of the truck before allowing room for his parents and uncle to climb in as well. In a matter of minutes, the truck that was filled with more people than what could possibly be considered safe, started to drive away.

Peter hardly remembered what happened next. It was all a terrifying blur. But… he did distinctively remember a large object flying into the middle of the empty town as they drove away right before a man with a red cape flew into the sky with lightning following his every command.

-o-o-o-o-

The next time Peter met Thor was when he was a bit older. Eight years old to be exact. He was old enough to remember almost everything vividly this time.

May took Peter shopping that day in Manhattan because there were many of her favorite shops located only on that island. Peter was excited to go because he wanted to see Stark Tower. Ever since that night many years ago when there were rogue metal suits flying around destroying stuff and Iron Man came out of nowhere and told Peter "good job" for just threatening one of the suits with his plastic repulsors, he had been _obsessed_ with the man. Tony Stark was his hero, and all Peter wanted was to grow up to be like him.

What happened when Peter and May got to Manhattan, was something entirely different than what Peter expected or ever dreamt of happening.

"Peter… are you okay, honey?" Came May's voice. Peter groaned and pushed himself to his hands and knees. Just minutes before, a large explosion shook the shop they were in and the building partially collapsed. Peter must have got hit on the head because something warm was dripping down his head and he couldn't think straight.

"My head…" Peter sniffled with tears forming in his eyes.

May looked on the verge of tears herself, she was about to comfort Peter even though she had no idea what was happening, but something interrupted her. That something being a group of strange alien looking creatures bursting into what was left of the small shop. May screamed, and so did the other people inside the shop. Fear gripped Peter's heart as he tried to stand up, but the injury on his head made it difficult.

One of the aliens gurgled something out of its throat that no one understood before all the aliens lifted big guns in their arms and aimed.

May screamed and quickly stepped in front of Peter to protect him. Peter watched her back in horror as she stood in front of him with her arms spread wide. Tears rolled down her face but a look of furious determination was in her eyes. One the aliens trained its gun on her while the other creatures aimed for the other crying members in the destroyed building.

Peter couldn't think. He couldn't breath. Everything went in slow motion as the creature aiming for May started to tighten its appendage that must have been some kind of deformed finger. No. No he couldn't lose May. He already lost his mom and dad. He couldn't lose her. She was too important. Suddenly, his aching skull was forgotten. His whole body was numb as one thought drove his little body off the ground as he charged around May and towards the evil creature.

 _Not May too._

Screaming in rage, barely even recognizing May calling out to him in terror, Peter grabbed onto the arms of the shocked alien and knocked the gun out of its grasp. He only had a moment to celebrate his victory before the creature snarled and backhanded Peter. Peter cried out in pain and fell towards the floor. He groaned as he was suddenly lifted by the back of his shirt into the air by the creature.

" _PETER! PETER BABY NO!_ " May screamed as she was held back by sympathetic looking humans. Peter didn't understand why they were holding her back… why wouldn't they let her go?

His head spun and he felt something metal touch his left temple. He could only see May, screaming and crying. Large tears glistened as they streamed down her red cheeks.

 _No… no don't cry May…_

Suddenly, another thing burst into the halfway standing shop. A man with long blond hair and a red cape. The creature holding a gun to Peter's head with one hand while holding the boy with the other barely had time to react when the man swung a familiar looking hammer right at the creature's skull. There was a _thump_ and Peter fell to the dirty floor again with something gross and sticky splattering all over his small body. He heard more muffled _bangs_ and _booms,_ but he wasn't sure if the noises were muffled because of his spinning head or because the noises were actually as quiet as they sounded. Peter had his money on the former.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a lap. He recognized the smell of the person… lavender… and instantly cuddled closer into her chest. Tears leaked from his eyes and May sobbed into his hair, clutching his body like he'd disappear at any moment. The noises silenced, then heavy footsteps stopped in front of May. A rustle of fabric and the clanking of armor signified the owner of the footsteps leaning down. A large hand ran through Peter's brown hair as Peter opened his teary eyes to look at the man.

"Are you alright?" the man asked in concern. Peter noticed people running out of the shop, their footsteps clattering against the tiled floor and stepping over the bodies of disfigured creatures, but otherwise, it was almost silent in the small, destroyed building.

Peter sniffled and clutched wadded fabric of May's blouse in his tiny hands. He nodded right as May started sobbing out _thank you's_ and grasping towards the man with one hand. Suddenly, May was clutching two people. Her precious nephew and her nephews savior. "Thank you, thank you, oh Peter… thank you…" she cried into the man's shoulder as Peter found himself trapped between two bodies. The man grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from himself and looked into her eyes.

He said something about a place where it would be safe. He told her that medical professionals were set up in different places. It was all so hazy and Peter could hardly understand anything going on anymore. He felt another hair ruffle before the man suddenly leaned into his ear.

"Good job, little warrior…" he said before standing up and leaving.

Peter fell asleep after that. It was a week later while in the safety of his home that he found out who that man was. May and Ben were watching the news. The lady reporting the news showed a video of a man, Thor, the God of Thunder, wielding his hammer and flying through the sky as he took down mighty beasts. Peter could only dream that he would ever be as strong as his latest hero.

-o-o-o-o-

"Underoos!"

Peter looked up from his latest experiment in the Compound labs. He raised his eyebrow as Mr Stark strolled into into the room with a suspiciously large grin on his face. "Hey," Peter replied, unsure if he should be afraid of that grin or not.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Mr Stark said. Peter could hardly argue as the older man grabbed his shoulders and started to forcefully drag Peter out of the labs.

"Who?" Peter asked as they walked down one of the many hallways of the Compound. Mr Stark laughed evilly and didn't give any answer. Peter gulped.

After a few minutes, Peter and Mr Stark came up to one of the many lounge rooms in the Compound. Before they entered the room, Mr Stark let go of Peter and stepped out of the boy's way. "Go ahead," he said.

Peter gave Mr Stark a suspicious look. "Are you going to tell me who's in there?"

"No _p_ e!"

Peter sighed and decided to oblige to Mr Stark's command. Not like he had much of a choice. Once Mr Stark wanted something, no one could stop him.

He opened the door and stopped short with his breath caught in his throat when he saw a big man sitting on one of the blue couches in the room. A hammer sat on the coffee table in front of the man.

"No way," Peter breathed.

Thor spun around and looked at Peter with a gigantic smile. "Man of Spiders! I have heard of your many heroics!"

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

 **That sucked, didn't it? I think it did. Ew. I'm gonna eventually make another Thor chapter once I figure out why his character hates me so much.**

 **Thanks for the favorites and follows! Means the world to me!**

 **Thank you to** ScruffydaDruid, Death Fury, SunshineGirl14, Shannon K, koala789, spidey231, themarveluniverse29, Guest (1), .rebirth, hughsutherland1, Lovingthisfic, Lw117149, perish-the-thoughtless, **and** Guest (2) **for the reviews! It means the universe to me.**

hughsutherland1: **no, Clint doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man yet. Since Clint is my favorite original Avenger character and Peter is my favorite character in general, I want the reveal to be hilarious and dramatic. It will happen eventually.**

themarveluniverse29 **: I actually do plan on making one shots of Peter meeting various DC characters. I've only recently got into DC, mostly because of** _ **Young Justice**_ **and** _ **Teen Titans,**_ **and I'm trying to watch a lot of these new DC movies (I've only seen Suicide Squad, Batman Vs Superman, and Wonder Woman) so I'm not that confident in a lot of their characters. I plan to write a story where Tony and Peter run into Bruce and Dick. I just think the interaction would be hilarious. (Also, I don't like Superman either, I think he's a self righteous jerk).**

 **Anyway, next time I'm planning on Guardians of the Galaxy, and maybe next next time will be Black Widow or something.**

 **Man this is getting long but I have one more thing to say. How many of you have seen Jessica Jones and Luke Cage? I want to but I'm not sure how… inappropriate they are. Like, Daredevil, Defenders, and Iron Fist are all rated M because of realistic violence, but I know Jessica has a past of being raped or something. Would you guys recommend those two series to a religious innocent girl or would you recommend staying away from those series? Like, I'm okay with gore and violence. I'm not okay with sex and naked people.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your time. What's your guides favorite chapter so far? I personally like** _ **A Lesson Hard Learned.**_


	10. Denial and Depression

**Hello! I know I promised a Guardians of the Galaxy chapter, but some issues came up in my family and I really haven't been feeling that happy, therefore, not in the mind set to write Peter Quill.**

 **A few night ago, I just got the idea to write another Daredevil/Peter interaction chapter. I put a lot of the recent feelings I have been having in this chapter in the form of Peter. Quickly, this chapter became my therapy and it's actually made me feel better about my issues and it's helped me realize I need to move on. I really love this chapter. I hope you guys do too. Plus, Claire Temple is in this story. Everybody loves Claire Temple.**

 **Warnings: Spoilers for Daredevil season 2 and Defenders!**

* * *

Chapter ten: Denial and Depression

-Jin

* * *

"So what d'ya want? An SOB?" Mr Stark asked as he leaned his head out of the car window.

"Mr Stark…"

"Nah, what am I thinking. You don't want a _Son_ of a Baconator, you want a _Baconator_ , don't you?"

"I'm not-"

"Yeah, the Baconator is overrated anyway. What you need is a Dave's Triple. One-thousand-ninety calories. Woo, that's a burger worthy of Thor."

"Mr Stark, I'm not hungry!" Peter yelled from the passenger seat. He was frustrated and tired and just overall grumpy. Mr Stark dragged him out of bed that morning with no explanation of what was going on while Aunt May smiled from the kitchen like she knew something Peter didn't. She probably did.

At Peters outburst, Mr Stark stiffened and looked away from the Wendy's menu and at Peter with a fake smile. "Of course you're hungry. Hurry up and tell me what you want, it's almost our turn to order."

Peter glared before folding his arms, turning away from Mr Stark, and looking out his window with a scowl on his face. Mr Stark didn't say anything more as the car line moved and it was their turn to order. Mr Stark told the woman on the other side of the speaker that they would just get two frosties. A few minutes later found Mr Stark driving to who-knows-where with a frosty in one hand and the steering wheel in the other. Peter continued to sulk, not touching the beverage he used to chug like water.

It was silent in the car as they drove through the busy streets of Manhattan. Peter ignored everything other than the view out his window, sulking and angry about everything. He was angry that food tasted like ash. Angry that water seemed revolting. Angry that his muscles felt like paper. Angry that his eyelids constantly felt heavy. Angry that the tears stopped coming.

He stopped paying attention to where Mr Stark was driving. He stared at the passing skyscrapers and people with zero interest as Imagine Dragons played silently on the car's radio. Soon it became a familiar blur. Peter quickly found comfort in the numbness that came with it. Numb meant he didn't have to think or process or tell anyone he was okay. Because he wasn't. And the numbness allowed him to forget that. It allowed him to go another day without even realizing it.

The car suddenly lurched to a stop and Peter found the familiar sight of Central Park right outside his window.

"What are we-"

"C'mon!" Mr Stark yelled before he practically jumped out of the car. "And bring the frosty! May will kill me if I don't get you to eat!"

Mr Stark was suddenly walking away towards the park and Peter stared in shock. What was Mr Stark planning?

Grumbling to himself, he reluctantly grabbed the almost completely liquidized frosty and stumbled out of the car. Usually, he would have ran to catch up with Mr Stark, but this time Peter buried his free hand in his sweater pocket as he stared blankly at the sidewalk. Maybe if Peter acted uninterested—well, it wasn't really acting because he really was uninterested—Mr Stark would let him go home.

Unfortunately, Mr Stark was persistent.

"Peter! What's taking you so long, get over here!"

Peter glared at the older man as Mr Stark walked to an empty bench by a large tree. Peter groaned and walked only one percent faster than what he was before. He eventually made it to the bench and he sat down with a sigh. He sat his frosty on the ground and silently prayed for a pigeon to come and spill it or something.

Mr Stark sat down uncomfortably close to Peter, which four days ago it would have been fine but now Peter really just wanted to be alone and untouched. He almost wanted to snap at Mr Stark that there was more than two feet of the bench, but he never got the chance to because Mr Stark suddenly spoke up.

"Peter, I wanted to talk with you."

 _Oh no._ Peter quickly averted his gaze towards the cemented sidewalk beneath his feet. He didn't want to talk. He was already forced to talk with Aunt May and with the special therapist at the Compound. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He wanted people to stop talking about it, he wanted people to stop telling him how he feels about it. Because they don't understand that their attention and useless words and invading hugs are not helping.

"Peter, please look at me," Mr Stark said. Peter hated how easily that simple sentence forced him to do exactly as Mr Stark said. He looked up from the ground and up towards his mentor.

"What?" He asked, feigning obliviousness as he fought to keep the ever persistent pressure behind his eyes away.

Mr Stark sighed and rubbed his chin with one hand. "I'm not going to tell you it's okay, because it's not," Mr Stark started. Peter kept an annoyed groan from escaping his throat. _Here we go again._ "But you can't keep acting like this."

"Acting like what?" Peter asked, trying to fake innocence. The annoyed expression that crossed Mr Stark's face was evidence enough that Peters acting wasn't good enough.

"Like you're depressed." Peter flinched and stared past Mr Stark's ear and towards a girl who was walking her dog. Everyone has been telling him that he was _depressed._ They throw that word around like it was a simple emotion that everybody got. Peter wasn't depressed, he was just really, really sad. Helpless. Angry. _Useless._ "But we both know you aren't."

 _Huh?_

That's a first. Mr Stark's face was serious with his two dark eyebrows so close together it almost looked like one. Usually he would be given looks filled with pity as they told him how sorry they were. They would tell him how he wasn't thinking straight. How he was harming himself as he refused to eat. They would recommend medication that he didn't need because _they didn't understand._ Maybe… maybe Mr Stark would listen! Maybe he would understand what Peter was feeling. Maybe-

"What you are... is in denial."

Oh.

"And it seems like I am the one who has to tell you."

 _Oh._

"He's dead, Peter."

 _Stop_.

"Daredevil is dead."

 _Please_ …

"He's not coming back."

-o-o-o-o-

 _Peter felt proud of himself. He had been training as hard as he could and finally results were showing. Bad guys were easier to take down and his muscles were starting to grow. Black Widow was impressed with how much he had improved and had started to hint that she wanted to spar with him. Peter politely declined her because he knew she would take him down in an instant, but otherwise, he was seriously very proud of himself._

 _It's been a month since Daredevil had kicked him out of of Hell's Kitchen, and Peter had been working hard to do exactly what the older Vigilante wanted him to do. Train. Become stronger. Put his skills to good use._

 _The moment he returned to Queens, he looked into classes he could take to improve his abilities, unfortunately, classes were expensive and Peter didn't want to leech off of Mr Stark. He almost lost hope there, but then his school started a wrestling program. Ecstatic and eager to give it a shot, Peter signed up for tryouts. He could still remember the coach's face when he called out Peter's name. It was filled with surprise and doubt, because seriously, who would expect a nerdy science geek who's only experience in physical activity was Marching Band to suddenly apply for wrestling of all sorts?_

 _Peter could still remember everyone's shock when he passed the tryouts with the highest score._

 _So he was on the team. Coach taught him the basics and also worked with Peter's counselor to rearrange Peter's class schedule to get some helpful classes like Weight's. Peter, of course, tried to only work out with his human strength and avoided using his spider abilities. He wanted to improve Peter before Spider-Man._

 _It eventually worked out. Peter was quickly becoming the best in his weight class. He soon started to put his wrestling knowledge to use as he took down gangs, rapists, thieves, all those terrible dudes while he was in costume, and pinned them down easily. They could hardly touch him as he expertly grabbed them at the waist, twisted, and mentally counted to ten as they struggled to get back up._

 _It was an amazing improvement._

 _So he thought one day, why not visit Daredevil and show off a bit? Yeah sure, the guy still freaked Peter out, especially since he knew now that the Devil of Hell's Kitchen was_ _ **blind!**_ _And even then, he didn't want to return to that neighborhood where the smell of dirtiness sticks to your clothes, where memories of warm blood staining his suit makes him want to puke. But he had to prove to Daredevil that he was getting better. That he was reaching the same level._

 _So he went to Hell's Kitchen on purpose for the first time practically ever. Even when Peter was a kid and Uncle Ben wanted to run some errands in that neighborhood; he never wanted to go. There was just a bad feeling that reminded Peter of that scene in Mary Poppins when the two kids get lost in London. Just felt… wrong._

 _But the person Peter wanted to impress was in that city and if Peter had to step out of his comfort zone to impress him, then gosh dang it he will go to Hell's Kitchen._

 _Hopefully this time Daredevil won't attack him…_

 _Peter sat on the very building he had first met Daredevil. It was almost funny to be sitting there. Last time he was there, the Devil mistook him for a common thief. Now that Peter knew the Devil was blind, he could understand why he was attacked. Anybody just standing on top of a building in Hell's Kitchen could be some kind of powerful overlord for all Daredevil knew. Heaven knows how probable that actually was in Hell's Kitchen._

 _He didn't want to go out looking for Daredevil. The guy was as territorial of the city as Batman was of Gotham. Kind of ironic considering both of them kind of act and look the same. Give Daredevil a cape and a bulky utility belt, he would be Batman's red twin. Anyway, he didn't want to go out looking for the guy because he knew if he did he'd probably run into crime and then, in turn, run into an angry Daredevil. He'd rather run into an annoyed Daredevil, although both were pretty scary._

 _He also didn't want to seek Daredevil out during the day. When Daredevil took Peter to the apartment, he respected Peter's secret identity. After raiding the fridge, Peter avoided looking at the address of the apartment complex and he didn't bother to try and find out who Daredevil really was. Peter wanted to respect that._

 _So he sat and waited as he thought if what to say to the Devil when he finally met up with him._

" _Hey, double D! What a coincidence to find you here~" he said out loud because he's starting to get bored._

"Peter, I don't think he would like being called 'Double D'." _Karen spoke up._

 _So a pattern began with Peter saying random greetings while Karen critiqued him. Eventually Peter stated to practice what he would say if Daredevil started to attack him or whatever. He was in the middle of a light hearted and fake taunt when a figure stepped out of the shadows with a chuckle on his lips. Peter froze and was glad that one: he was wearing his mask, and two: Daredevil was blind because he could feel a hot blush spread on his face._

 _Suddenly, all the practice of conversation with Daredevil flew out the window. Peter jumped to his feet and cleared his throat, trying to not look like an idiot, and waved at Daredevil._

" _Hey," he said weakly. He then blushed again when he realized he was waving at a blind person. "Um- I was just waving…"_

" _I know."_

 _Peter gulped. "Um… I-"_

" _What are you doing here?" Daredevil asked as he took a step closer to Peter. Dang the guy was so intimidating._

" _I wanted to- um- tell you that… that I have been practising."_

 _One corner of Daredevil's lips tugged upwards. "Really?"_

 _Dang. How was it possible for someone to sound so skeptical. It was the kind of voice a parent used when a toddler quote unquote colored a beautiful picture. Like the "Really! Oh why don't you show me! I'm sure it is the most beautiful picture in the whole wide world!"_

 _That kind of voice. Parental Sarcasm._

" _Yes I have," Peter said, trying to sound more sure of himself._

 _Daredevil full on_ _ **grinned.**_ " _Well then, let's see what you have done." And without any warning, the Devil launched at Peter with a smirk and a fist raised._

 _Peter didn't last ten minutes._

 _Peter panted as he laid on his back, ashamed and even more embarrassed. All those classes had done nothing and he still wasn't accepted by the Devil. He just knew it._

 _Daredevil sat down next to Peter with a frown. "What have you been doing to train?" He asked._

" _Wrestling…" Peter mumbled._

 _Daredevil gave Peter an unimpressed look. "Well there's your problem. Wrestling only teaches you how to pin someone down and how to get out of a choke hold."_

 _Peter looked away, ashamed._

 _Daredevil sighed. "Doesn't your school do kick boxing or something?"_

 _Peter shook his head. "No… and classes outside of school cost a bunch. Wrestling is the only thing I can do…"_

 _There was a moment of silence before Daredevil gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I guess it's up to me," he said before standing up._

 _Peter gave Daredevil a confused stare. "What?"_

 _Daredevil smirked down at Peter. "C'mon, kid. It's time someone taught you how to fight."_

 _And that was the first time Daredevil showed him the boxing ring._

-o-o-o-o-

"Do you understand, Peter?" Mr Stark asked.

Peter forced himself to take air into his lungs. It wasn't Peter who needed to understand. It was Mr Stark who didn't understand. None of them did. Not the therapist. Not May. No one.

"I want to go home," Peter said.

"Petey, you have to accept this and move on."

" _He's not dead,_ " Peter practically hissed. Mr Stark looked taken aback with a look of shock on his face. Peter himself was shocked that he managed to fit so much anger in those three words. But it seemed like all his pent up frustrations were used up by the single sentence. His gaze dropped back towards the ground as his shoulders slumped. "He's not dead…"

"Peter-"

Peter turned to Mr Stark with a scowl. "No, Mr Stark, I know he's not dead. He can't die."

"A building and who knows how many _miles_ of dirt-"

"He's not dead. I know he's not."

-o-o-o-o-

 _Peter was improving, and he knew that for a fact this time because Daredevil told him so. He had been visiting Hell's Kitchen a few times a week so Daredevil could teach him boxing and other ways to fight. Recently, Daredevil started to show a reluctant Peter how to shoot a gun._

" _I don't want to use a gun, D," Peter said as he stared down at the black pistol in his hand with something akin to fear._

 _Daredevil, dressed in his costume with the exception of his cowl, walked up to Peter with a gun in his hand as well. How a blind man can shoot a gun, Peter will never know. "Neither do I, but our enemies use them."_

 _Peter smiled sadly and ran a hand through his hair. "Know your enemy, huh?_

" _Exactly." Daredevil shot the target; dead center._

-o-o-o-o-

"Petey, listen to me," Mr Stark said softly as he put a hand on Peter's knee. Peter's red rimmed eyes shot up to look at Mr Stark. "There's no way he would have survived."

"But-"

"Listen!" Mr Stark said more forcefully. Petey quickly shut his mouth with a audible click. Once Mr Stark was content with Peter's silence, he continued. "Even if he survived the explosion, even if he didn't die when an unimaginable amount of weight fell on top of him, he would have suffocated, if he didn't die from injuries first."

"But it's only been four days!" Peter argued. "If we just dig down to him-"

"A _building_ and _tons_ of dirt, Peter! Do you know how long it would take to dig down there? If by _some miracle_ he hasn't died of Carbon Dioxide poisoning, or died of dehydration, he's going to die of starvation before he can even get quarter of the way to him!"

Peter felt tears streaming down his face. He thought there were no more left, but apparently he was wrong. "B-but…" his voice wavered as he felt a sob threatening to escape. It's not true. They were all lying. It's not-

Arms wrapped around Peter and pulled him into the owner's chest. Peter instantly clutched to Mr Stark's shirt and tears silently rolled down his face.

 _It can't be true._

-o-o-o-o-

 _Months past and Peter was heading towards Hell's Kitchen more on edge than normal. Frank Castle had recently escaped jail and was back to blowing crap up and blowing up pretty much everything. Including people. Daredevil had warned him against Castle and Peter was eager to stay the heck away from the guy. He knew he wasn't ready to take on that psychopath._

 _He swung to the familiar boxing ring and was even about to go in it too, but a figure standing in front of the building caught his attention. Medium build, suit and tie, red glasses, a cane in hand._

 _Peter felt his stomach drop. What was Daredevil doing in his civilian alter ego?_

" _Hey…" Peter said warily as he approached the man._

 _Daredevil turned to 'look' at Peter with a grim expression on his face. "I need to talk to you."_

 _Peter's heart skipped a beat. "What about?"_

 _Daredevil sighed and ran a bruised hand through his messier than normal hair. Actually, everything about the man was messy and bruised. No inch of his clothes were spared from wrinkles, nor his skin from scabbing cuts and angry blotches of purple and yellow. He looked like he'd been through Hell. He opened his mouth, but paused as if he didn't really know what to say, but then words came out anyway. Word's Peter didn't expect._

" _I'm retiring Daredevil."_

 _Everything that happened next was almost a blur. "What?"_

 _Daredevil sighed. "Gosh kid, you're not making this easy."_

 _Peter swallowed in disbelief. "You're… quitting?"_

 _Daredevil remained silent._

 _Peter shook his head in denial. There was no way Daredevil would quit. No way he would abandon his city. He started to step back._

" _It's too dangerous," Daredevil spoke up with trembling lips. Peter had never seen so much_ _ **raw**_ _emotion on the Devil's face. It scared him. "And pointless. All I am doing is creating more problems and getting," he almost seemed to choke on air, "and getting people killed."_

 _Peter remained silent in shock. It took a minute for Daredevil to compose himself. Once he did, he continued on speaking._

" _I would tell you to retire Spider-Man as well… but I know you won't. I also know that this city needs you, including Hell's Kitchen. So the most I can do is recommended someone to you. She's in Harlem right now, but she's a good doctor. If you ever need help and you can't go to your Avengers, then find her. Claire Temple, I'm positive, will probably try to chew you out for being so young, but she'll be willing to help. She can keep a secret identity secret as well."_

 _Peter shook his head again. "No, you can't be serious."_

" _Goodbye, Spider-Man." Daredevil started to walk away, his cane clicking on the sidewalk._

" _You can't quit!"_

 _Daredevil disappeared into the night._

-o-o-o-o-

Mr Stark rubbed his back as he silently cried. Mr Stark probably thought Peter was crying because he had finally accepted 'reality', but he was actually crying out of frustration. Why couldn't they see that Daredevil was too strong to die? He had to be alive somewhere. He just had to be. Nothing can kill Daredevil.

Peter pushed away from Mr Stark and furiously wiped at his eyes. "What if he got out and is in hiding?" He asked, glaring at Mr Stark as if daring him to take Peter's last hope away.

Mr Stark looked at Peter in pity. Peter hated that look. "Petey… Matthew Murdock has been missing for four days."

Peter looked at Mr Stark in shock. "Wha… who…?"

"Matthew Murdock," Mr Stark repeated with something similar to a robotic boredom in his voice. "Lives in Hell's Kitchen. Occupation: Lawyer. Blind since an accident when he was a kid. Dad was a boxer. Mom left her family when he was at a young age to join the Catholic sisterhood. Civilian Identity of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, AKA Daredevil. Missing for four days."

Peter was silent, his mouth gaping like a fish.

"Peter, can't you see now?"

-o-o-o-o-

" _Karen… find Claire Temple…" Peter breathed out in pain. He couldn't believe he was shot… well… actually he could. It's only been a few days since Daredevil quit, and Peter may have been a bit more reckless during his patrols because of his frustrations… okay… he has been more reckless. Everybody has noticed it, even Mr Stark. No one knew why, but JJJ was having a field day with his newspaper because of it._

"I would think Tony Stark would be a smarter choice," _Karen said._

 _Peter shook his head. "No, I'm in Harlem right now and Mr Stark is at Ghana…" he stopped his sentence with a groan as his fingers desperately tried to stop the bleeding on his side. "Find where Claire Temple lives."_

"Okay, Peter."

 _A few painful seconds passed before Karen gave him the address of Miss Temple, he pushed himself to his feet and started to limp out of the alley way he had been hiding in. His side wouldn't stop bleeding and his vision was starting to twist. He was losing too much blood and his balance was getting out of control. He changed his web settings and gently sprayed webbing on his wound, which allowed him the ability to use his hands._

 _He was just a block away when his legs started to give out on him. He grabbed onto a parked car on the street to balance himself and he hardly noticed the bloody handprints he left behind. His makeshift bandage was doing nothing._

" _Just… a bit… further…" he panted to himself._

 _By some miracle, he made it to the humble looking house. Luckily, no one was out so he stumbled like a drunk person up to the front door._

" _Pl… please be right… k-Karen…"_

 _He knocked on the door. A minute later, a woman with sharp features and a no-nonsense posture opened the door. "Wha- Oh my gosh!"_

 _Peter's legs finally collapsed from underneath him. He felt skinny fingers turn him over and start to check his vitals. Through cloudy vision, he looked up at her face, which looked both panicked and serious. "Cl… Claire Tem…"_

 _And everything went black._

-o-o-o-o-

Peter and Mr Stark walked into Peter's home with Chinese Takeout in their hands. It had been an exhausting day and Peter was honestly glad it had ended. Mr Stark talked with Peter about how he was feeling about Daredevil's… passing… and helped Peter realize that he _was_ in denial. It hurt him to say it, but Daredevil was most definitely dead. There was no way he wasn't.

He cried and sobbed until it was a reality, and Mr Stark comforted and talked until Peter felt… okay. Not perfect. But okay.

Aunt May was certainly happy to see Peter sitting down at the kitchen table with Mr Stark, eating orange chicken, and she announced that she was going to make a cake. Peter winced and prayed the kitchen will still be there when she was done.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Peter woke up feeling groggy and like he had been shot. Oh wait. He_ _ **was**_ _shot._

 _His eyes fluttered open and he found himself laying on a sofa in an environment he didn't recognize. He looked around and then saw a woman sitting on a chair, leaned back and eyes closed. Medical equipment littered her lap and bloody latex gloves laid on a table with stained red towels next to them._

 _He groaned when his side flared up in pain._

 _The woman's eyes shot open and she stared at him before standing up and putting a hand on his mask less forehead. "You're such an idiot," she said angrily before removing her hand and lifting up the shirt he didn't know he was wearing, of which was at least three sizes too big._

 _Peter screwed up his face in concentration. "Claire Temple?" He asked with a raspy voice. Man, his throat_ _ **hurt.**_

" _Unfortunately," Miss Temple replied._

 _Peter sighed in relief before relaxing into the sofa. Karen was right with the address. Let's hope Double D was right with Miss Temple trustworthiness._

" _Aren't you going to flip out that I took off your mask?" Miss Temple asked as she started to poke around his bandaged side._

 _Peter chuckled, instantly regretting it because_ _ **ouch**_ _, and looked at her with half lidded eyes. "Daredevil said you can keep a secret."_

" _* &#," Miss Temple swore. "He recommended you to me?!" _

_Peter laughed._

" _What's the idiot thinking! You're like ten and I was hoping Spider-Man would be the_ _ **one**_ _Vigilante to keep away from me! Dangit!"_

 _Peter weakly lifted up a hand. "Name's Peter Parker."_

" _... $* &"_

-o-o-o-o-

Spider-Man swung through Hell's Kitchen in silence. He had avoided the neighborhood for about a week, hoping that Daredevil would show up again. But now he knew Matt Murdock was gone.

And someone had to protect Hell's Kitchen.

He will be the one to do it.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Peter had made pretty good friends with Miss Te-_ _ **Claire**_ _(she had insisted). She always helped him out, albeit grudgingly, whenever he needed her. Well, she always helped out after she chewed him out for being too young. Daredevil was right about that, that's for sure._

 _It's been a few weeks, and he was starting to get the hang of taking care of Hell's Kitchen in Daredevils absence. But then stuff started to happen. Things like Earthquakes and gun fights. Then a building collapsed into the earth._

 _And then Claire showed up at his front door._

" _You might want to sit down," she said._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

 **Shiz this is long. I want to thank all the favoriters and the followers! AHH! We're reaching 200 follows! That's amazing :)**

 **I also want to thank the Reviewers. All the feedback from the last chapter really, really warmed my heart. I didn't get one rude review like I was honestly expecting. You guys are AMAZING.**

 **Thanks to:** spidey231, Melanie Arden Desmond, Shannon K, Kenobi1, 616mcu, Jaggedwing, koala789, Death Fury, ScruffydaDruid, CreativeVisionary, toraneko-chan, xXPinkMewXx, soup, Yabbit, perish-the-thoughtless, **and** fire. ash. rebirth **!** **You guys are all truly hero's :)**


	11. Not According to Plan (SA pt 1)

**Hello! Sorry I took** _ **forever**_ **but it honestly couldn't be helped. NaNoWriMo killed me multiple times, so I wanted to take a break after November for a bit.**

 **Just a note, I'm not going to bother by staying true to the canon line. I don't want to worry about staying canon to movies that haven't came out yet, so from now on I'm kind of going to do my own things with the direction this story is going. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Also, I somehow missed it but Tony actually sold Avengers Tower. I forgot that. I'm surprised no one had called me out on that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Not According to Plan

-Jin

* * *

Out of everything Peter had expected to happen during his Christmas break, getting kidnapped by a strange band of aliens was _not_ expected.

It all started off so innocent. He was only doing his normal Spider-Man duties. Well, kind of normal. He wasn't actually in New York at the time. He was at some town around the border of Idaho and Utah. He and May were visiting some old friend of hers from college, so it wasn't like he actually wanted to be smack dab in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but sagebrush as far as the eye could see.

He went out as Spider-Man anyways. He was told to leave the suit home but did he listen? Of course not.

May's friend was going on and on about how her boyfriend she met online worked as some big shot CEO at some company in Salt Lake City, so you could understand why he was starting to get B. O. R. E. D. Bored. Yeah.

He wanted to stretch his legs. He didn't really expect to find any trouble afoot in the old suburb. Maybe a stray dog attacking an old man, possibly a squirrel stealing a napkin. He just wanted out.

So that was what he did. That was also when everything went downhill.

The town was small. The buildings weren't even tall enough for him to swing across. He jogged around a bit until the small amount of snow on the ground started to seep through his shoes. He surprisingly stopped a few crooks, mostly just teenage guys harassing girls—the shock and horror on their faces when Spider-Man came to tell them off was amazing—in the middle of the night. Otherwise, it was quiet.

He was starting to get bored around one in the morning. No one was out except for a really determined person who was working out. Peter was so bored that he actually joined in on the work out routine for a few minutes. Then he left, deciding it was time to head back because he doubted anything else would happen in the quiet town.

How wrong he was.

It was a light in the sky at first. Easily mistaken for a star, but it was moving. Peter thought it was just an airplane, but after a few minutes, it hadn't moved much, it was just getting closer. So then he thought it was a helicopter that for some reason felt the need to land in the middle of the smallest town it could find in the West.

But then it got closer.

And Peter got flashbacks to that one time Aunt May made him watch the whole Original Star Trek series with her on Netflix.

It was a _huge_ ship!

He didn't even know how to describe it. It was almost like Star Wars and Star Trek got together and had a baby.

…

Weird way to describe it but that was the first thought that went through his head.

Anyway, it was descending at an alarming rate from the sky and one of its engines were on fire. It definitely looked like it was crash landing. Luckily, the wind in the sky was strong enough to guide it towards the desert instead of the neighborhood. A few minutes later, it slid in the desert, bringing up a giant cloud of dust, before it skidded to a halt, buried halfway in mud, rocks, and snow.

For a moment, the warning Mr Stark once gave him flashed in his mind. "If you ever, and I mean _**ever**_ , come across an alien, call me _right away!_ "

He climbed on top of a small house that bordered the town. Thankfully the ship crashed far enough away from both the neighborhood and the small highway that no curious eyes were seeking out the destruction. He considered for a moment calling Mr Stark but quickly banished that thought from his mind. Mr Stark was across the country. Not even Mr Stark could get from New York to Utah in just a few minutes. A few minutes that definitely would be filled with mystery.

He jumped off the house he was standing on and quietly sprinted towards the wreckage. It was eerily silent when he got closer to the ship. Some of its parts were burning, but thanks to the snow, not even the sagebrush caught. He lowered himself into a crouch and watched the ship for any signs of life.

He didn't know how lucky he should consider it when he didn't have to wait long.

A section of the ship was suddenly knocked out of the ship's wall. Peter barely had time to prepare himself before the first real life alien stumbled out of the hole.

He didn't know what he was expecting. If anything, up until he actually saw the being, he was skeptical that the ship even belonged to aliens. He thought that maybe the ship was a new Quinjet the government or someone had developed and its test run had gone wrong. Even it it was aliens, he could only imagine the Chitauri, or maybe Martian Manhunter. He certainly didn't expect a… raccoon?

Peter was in so much shock that a _raccoon_ had jumped out of a hole in an alien spaceship that he hardly noticed the group of people that followed it out.

And honestly, seeing the rest of the alien crew only confused Peter more.

First out was a man who looked human enough. His hair was blond, which matched the slight amount of stubble that dotted his neck and chin. A large gun holster wrapped around his hips that were just barely visible under his red leather jacket that was worn tightly against his upper body.

Next was a woman who looked like Miss Martians hot sister no one had ever heard about. Her skin was a perfect shade of space alien green. Her hair was black with fiery red tips. She wore skin tight black leather that gave her a 'don't even breath in my direction' kind of look.

Following the scary lady was a man that could probably take Dwayne the Rock Johnson in a fight without breaking a sweat. He was big, buff, and blue. Stringy designs of red wrapped around his skin on his bald head and bare chest. His jeans were skin tight, which made the huge belt he was wearing kind of useless. On the bottom of his legs were two huge and very mean looking knives, strapped on in their holsters.

Hanging like a backpack on the back of the man was a tree. It was humanoid and almost as tall as the raccoon that came out earlier.

Almost immediately after the buff guy, a girl with slightly green skin and a strange pair of antennas on her forehead. Her eyes were huge and completely black.

Thankfully, that was all the aliens that walked out.

The leather jacket man, who Peter will for now on call Blondy, checked a weird device that looked like it escaped an eighty's vault. He groaned and rubbed his cheeks. "Of all the planets to crash land on…" he said. Peter was surprised because he honestly didn't expect English.

"Where are we?" asked Martian lady. She sounded annoyed, but Peter had a feeling that was her normal voice.

"Terra."

"Great!" Yelled Raccoon. Peter almost jumped out of his bushes in surprise. "You're stinking home planet. Whoop-de-doo."

"Hey, don't take that attitude you little trash panda!" Blondy yelled angrily. "It's your fault that we're even here!"

" _My fault?!_ "

"You were the one who was supposed to keep an eye on Groot!" Martian snarled.

" _I_ am GROOT!" Yelled the tree in defiance.

Like the tree—Groot: Peter was guessing was the name of—had suddenly started an all out battle, everyone started to argue. The blame game was a popular topic of their argument.

Once Martian groaned in frustration and just walked away to kick the ship and the Rock started all out laughing, Peter decided enough was enough. He hoped the aliens were as dumb as they all looked.

"I'm sorry but you're driving an unlicensed vehicle," Peter called out as he jumped out or the bushes, "I'm going to have to see your licence and registration."

Almost instantly, all of the aliens went into defensive stances. Weapons were drawn and aimed. Where did the raccoon even _get_ the rocket launcher?!

"Woah woah!" Peter said. He lifted his hands up as if to say 'I mean no harm'. "I'm sorry to drop in like this but-"

"You did not _drop_ in," the Rock said. Peter stopped mid sentence and looked at the blue guy in confusion. "You walked in."

Martian rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay… you're a bit dim…" Peter said slowly.

"I cannot be dim. I do not give off light."

Before Peter could argue further, Blondy some up. " _Oooh_ -kay, who the heck are you?"

"I'm… uh… Spider-Man."

"Enough of this!" Raccoon yelled. Peter barely had time to prepare himself before the rocket launcher was shot in his direction.

The blond guy yelled "Dude!" angrily but Peter hardly paid any attention.

Spider sense screaming, Peter jumped out of the way and shot webbing at the broken down ship. He shot himself forward like a slingshot and kicked the Rock right in the chest. The Rock tumbled backwards and landed on his back with a angry yell. Peter didn't stop to look if the Rock landed on Groot because immediately he was forced to defend himself against Martian's knife. He dodged her angry swipe and shot the dagger/sword thing with his webbing.

She dodged.

He missed.

He didn't have time to time ponder that before his spider sense screeched at him to dodge out of the way. Immediately after he dodged, a blast of light just barely skimmed his neck. He looked at the shooter, Blondy.

"Is that a pew pew gun?!" He asked as he jumped away from an angry raccoon. He webbed the raccoons feet to the ground. "I love pew pew guns!"

Martian came at him again and raccoon somehow ripped himself out of the webbing. Peter barely had enough time to dodge another blast from the too-large-of-gun for the over glorified rodent before a strong pair of muscular blue arms wrapped around his middle and tackled him to the ground.

With a bit of struggling, Peter was able to kick the Rock off of him but immediately after he got free from the blue guy, something viney wrapped around his ankle and swung him into the air. Before Groot could knock him into the ship like a bug, Peter webbed onto the ground and forced himself out of the vines. He tumbled onto the ground and stood up, taking deep breaths.

He only had a few moments of rest before the raccoon started to rapid fire at Peters direction, screaming.

Peter did his best to dodge all of the explosions, but not even his spider sense could catch and predict everything perfectly. A blast of light hit just a few inches from his feet and blasted him into the air. Ears ringing, Peter tumbled and rolled on the ground.

He groaned and pushed himself to his feet. His spider sense struggled to warn him of the charging attack from Martian, but he was able to dodge out of the path of her sharp weapons and punch her in the gut. His senses were all out of whack so he hoped that he didn't hit her too hard, but the way she choked on her breath and doubled over to grab her stomach didn't give him much hope.

Before anybody else could charge or shoot at him, he retreated back a few paces. His heart was racing and everything sounded far away, like he was submerged underwater. "K-Karen, call Mr Stark."

" _Okay, Peter_ ," she replied.

Peter swallowed and looked at the group that were all in defensive postures. Martian pushed herself to her feet and wiped the corner of her mouth angrily. Nobody really looked like they wanted to make the first move—again—against Peter. Peter didn't really want to make the first movie either.

"How about a truce?" Peter asked. He tried to keep his voice steady, luckily he was able to.

"What are you?" Blondy asked, completely ignoring Peters statement.

"A superhero I think," Peter said. He sucked in a breath of air when Me Stark answered his phone.

" _Yo kid,_ " he said. Peter didn't answer and continued to talk with the invaders. He hoped Mr Stark would catch on.

"A superhero?" Blondy asked skeptically. "Those are only in comics."

"Alright. Clearly you haven't been to Earth in the past decade."

" _Peter, what's going on? Who are you talking to?_ "

"Listen, I don't want trouble," Peter said. "I just want to know whether you guys come in peace or not? The last time we had aliens, they kind of destroyed half of Manhattan."

Mr Stark swore and Peter knew he had gotten the message.

"Then why did you fight us?" The Rock asked.

"The raccoon shot first!"

" _Don't,_ " the raccoon snarled as it hefted it's giant gun into its shoulder, "call me a raccoon!"

"Hey, no more fighting!" Blondy yelled.

" _Peter don't agitate them, I'm on my- what are you doing in the middle of nowhere?!"_

The Rock seemed to take the command not to fight as a suggestion to actually do so. He charged at Peter and Peter instinctively dodged and kicked the big guy in the back of the knees. He went down like a tower, clearly not expecting Peter's strength.

Raccoon decided it was high time to join the fight too. Before Peter knew it, an angry blue guy, a raccoon, a tree, and a reluctant Blondy and Martian were all fighting him like wild dogs.

Mr Stark yelled angrily in Peters ear as he did his best to defend himself.

Five minutes later found Peter pinned awkwardly beneath Martian with a sharp tip of a blade almost digging into his throat. He attempted to get out of her grasp, but it was such a weird kind of grasp that brute strength would be close to useless.

"Okay! What- grk- happened to truce?!"

" _Peter keep them distracted, I'm coming,_ " Mr Stark said.

Peter doubted Mr Stark would be there anytime soon.

With renewed panic and strength, Peter forced the Martian off of him with great effort. He punched her in the gut again and turned to dodge a pew from the pew pew gun.

He hadn't realized till that moment that he had forgotten about the bug girl. A hand grabbed his shoulder and immediately, tiredness washed over him. He stumbled and pushed himself away from her. His spider sense had given up on warning him and had settled for just screaming constantly.

The Rock slammed his fist into Peter's stomach. Peter fell forwards just in time to meet a kick to the head from the Martian.

The last thing he heard was Mr Stark telling him he would be there soon.

* * *

End of Part one of Space Adventures

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

 **Next time: Peter thought he'd be excited to be in space. Well, he'd probably be more excited if he wasn't stuck on a ship with the most annoying group of aliens around.**

 **By the way, I have Animal Crossing Pocket Camp! If any of you want to be friends, PM me and I'll give you my PIN.**


	12. Shoulders of Children

**You know, I don't think I'm going to do "Next time" at the end of my chapters anymore. I never follow it. Sorry, but part two of my other chapter will take a bit longer, I'm still trying to figure out what I'm gonna do with chapter two.**

 **Anyway, I just got three cavities filled, so the lower half of my face is completely numb, and I'm waiting for my mom's appointment to be done, so I decided to write to pass time cuz it's not like I'm going to be talking to anyone.**

 **This chapter was written out of frustration with other fics. It always bothers me how most of the fandom thinks Cap would react to finding out how old Peter is. This is also an AU where Civil War never happened, because I don't want to deal with it.**

 **Enjoy! (Also, sorry for typos… if there are any… I don't have time to completely edit rn…)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Shoulders of Children

-Jin

* * *

It was a quiet day in Avengers Tower and, honestly Peter couldn't be happier. He's only been fighting crime for a few months, just barely half a year, and the whole time only Tony Stark and Ned, his best friend, knew who he was.

Spider-Man.

Both were accidental reveals and both Peter blamed Vulture for. He was finally invited to a party (and one that Liz was hosting too!) but all of a sudden weird explosion-esque noises reached his sensitive ears. He left the party with weak excuses and chased after the first big battle of his Spider-Man career. Next thing he knew, he had his first villain. And, guess what guess what, it was Vulture. The scuffle didn't turn out to well and Peter was eventually dropped into the middle of the Hudson river. He thought he was going to drown, but suddenly metal arms wrapped around him and brought him up to the surface.

Peter tried to forget that night he met his hero, tried to push it out of his mind to protect those who would be affected if Spider-Man's real identity came out, but he really shouldn't have underestimated Tony Stark. Just a day after the incident, Peter came home from school to find Mr Stark talking to Aunt May about some phony internship. At least Peter got a cool new suit because of it.

Ned was by complete accident. Peter crawled in his home after fighting some bad guys and took of his mask, not expecting Ned to be sitting there on his bed with a half built LEGO Death Star.

After the whole thing with Vulture, Peter was eventually thankful for Mr Stark and Ned. Without them, he would probably be six feet under multiple times.

Mr Stark came to him a bit later after the whole Vulture ultimate showdown and made an offer Peter never thought he would refuse. To be an Avenger.

"I see something special in you, kid," Mr Stark had said. "I'd just have to introduce you to the team and-"

"But my identity would still be secret? Right?" Peter asked. He hadn't meant to interrupt Mr Stark, but the uncomfortable feeling that squirmed in his stomach at the thought of _more_ people know his secret overpowered the excitement of being something more than a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

Mr Stark must have realized at that point that Peter wasn't ready for the commitment of being a full time defender of the world—New York to the Earth was a pretty big jump, especially for a teenager—because he suddenly started to stumble around his next words.

"Did I say _Avenger?_ Hah! Kid, I meant _Honorary Avenger._ "

Peter was immensely thankful for that.

So, the next few months was filled with Peter protecting his city and all the while popping into Avengers Tower to get upgrades for his suit or just to talk. He eventually met all the Avengers although none of them sans Mr Stark knew who he was behind the mask. He could tell Captain America was curious and he lost count of all the times Hawkeye had tried to ambush him to take off the mask, thank goodness for his spider-sense! Thankfully, none of them actually pushed too far. Mr Stark would occasionally try to prompt Peter into telling the team, that he could trust them, but Peter couldn't bring himself to do it. Too many what ifs.

So, that brings everything to the present day. A quiet day in the tower.

Half the team was on a mission halfway across the world and the other half were dealing with the daily lives of being heroes. Peter only came to the tower to use the lab to make some more web fluid and he didn't want to deal with the team's curious stares or not so subtle hints that he could trust them. He wasn't in the mood. A lot was going on at school with finals and the overload of homework that every moment he wasn't saving people he was at the kitchen table with Calculus notes. He didn't want to be held up just because Thor wanted to tell gallant stories of Asgard or something.

Anyway, Peter went into the labs and started making his web fluid. It only took a few minutes, so he didn't even bother to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play music like he usually did while in the labs. Once he was done, he stuffed the newly filled containers of webs inside his shooters before picking up his backpack (he had just got out of school and was about to head out on patrol) and walking into the elevator and emerging into the towers lobby.

He was just about to walk out when something made a noise behind him. He spun around and came face to face with Steve Rogers.

' _So close!_ ' his mind unhelpfully said.

He suppressed a groan. "Uh, hi!" He said stupidly.

Captain Rogers raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think I'd run into you today," he said with a slight smirk.

"What? Why not?"

"Teenagers aren't usually out in the middle of the week."

If Peter's mask wasn't on, the Captain would have seen his mouth slack open in surprise. "What…?"

 _'How did he know I'm a teenager?!'_

Captain chuckled and Peter realized with horror that he asked the question out loud. "Besides the backpack you're carrying?"

Peter felt an embarrassed blush start to burn his cheeks and down his neck. "That doesn't prove anything…"

"I've also overheard you ask Tony Math questions every once in awhile."

"Oh."

It became silent, it was awkward for Peter but Cap was clearly taking the silence as a win. Whoever said all Cap was good at was flexing his muscles (Clint most likely) was wrong. The guy was sneaky. Even with the American themed suit.

"Not to intrude," Cap said after a few seconds. Peter mentally scoffed. As if he already hadn't… "but how old are you…?"

Peter blanched. Mr Stark had always told Peter that whatever he did, avoid telling Captain Rogers his real age. If he could keep his age a secret from only one person, choose the star spangled hero. The guy was as righteous as Superman and would never approve of a teen, let alone a _minor,_ fighting super powered aliens.

But… Superman approved of Robin, right? What was that kid, like, thirteen? Wait, there were multiple of them. The fourth one was freaking ten years old. Who let's ten year olds fight crime?! Actually… Damian was trained as an assassin and-

Okay… getting off topic.

Anyway, _if_ Cap was like Superman, he'd respect him right? Or at least he'd respect Mr Stark. Maybe that's why Superman was okay with Robin; Batman was too scary to turn down. Tony Stark wasn't scary. Crap.

"Uh, kid?"

Peter was shaken by his thoughts by Cap's voice. He realized he had been standing stupidly for a minute, just thinking about comic books and how they relate to real life.

"Er…"

He sighed. He didn't know how well he could trust Cap, the guy that followed rules and made inspirational videos for students. How would he react if Peter told him? Would he scold him? Would he take away his suit?!

Yet… looking at Captain Rodgers… a feeling of trust almost completely encircles him. He wants to tell him. Heck, he wants to tell the whole team. They were all so nice.

Natasha helped him improve his abilities to fight people bigger than him and had this strange mother-sense when she knew something was bothering him. She was always there to comfort him.

Clint, despite his desperate attempts to grab Peter's mask, was like an uncle. He had a strange ability to always be able to cheer Peter up no matter what it was bothering him.

Bruce was Peters partner in crime. Even though he came off as quiet and innocent, he was always willing to help Peter make a mess in the labs. He had the weirdest jokes and would always try to scare Peter into thinking he was going to Hulk out.

Thor, like Clint, was like an uncle. Even though Peter never saw him that often, the Asir would always be willing to wrestle or joke around with him. He was surprisingly serious at times too, Peter always felt he could confide anything with the god.

Sam was a jerk, but he was Peter's favorite jerk. He always kept Peter on his toes and teased him relentlessly, Peter would always return the favor, but, every once in a while, an almost father-esque side would come out of the man. Sometimes, he would put away the "rival-ship" and give advise Peter would carry to his grave.

Tony… gosh he didn't even know where to start.

He wanted to trust them. He really did. But he's scared to. They all have their dark sides and sometimes Peter wasn't sure if he trusted those sides of them, but he could tell they always went out of their way to spoil him or comfort him or just be friends.

He really, really wanted to trust them.

 _Well, don't know till you try..._

"Fifteen…" he said quietly, too quiet for a normal person to pick up. (Un)fortunately, Cap want a normal person.

Caps eyebrows went up in surprise. Clearly, he thought Peter would be older than what he was. The mask and suit kind of threw people off.

Peter looked away from Cap's face and waited for a scolding, but only silence met Peters ears. Eventually, the silence got deafening. Say something dang it! Swear! Curse Tony Stark's name! Anything!

Eventually, the oxymoronic silence got too much for Peter to handle and he forced himself to meet Captain America's gaze. His eyes widened in surprise.

The Captain was smirking.

 _What?_

"What, did Tony tell you I'd freak?" He asked as he folded his enormous arms around his even more enormous chest. The smirk didn't leave his face, if anything it got wider.

"Y-yeah! Why aren't you?"

"Kid, did you ever read history books?" Cap asked. Peter was surprised by the question. "Before Captain America, I was a scrawny kid from Brooklyn who would do anything to join a war. I was barely healthy enough to run a few yards; you think I'd be mad at you for being on the young side?"

"Yeah?"

Cap sighed through his nose. He didn't sound angry though. A thoughtful smile grew on his lips.

"If anything, it makes me respect you even more."

Everything went still for Peter. Did Cap really just say that?

Cap continued on, leaving Peter a shocked mess. "You're the next generations of heroes. The world is weird and it's getting weirder, we need young'uns like you to be there when us oldies can't be." Cap chuckled. "They say the future is on the shoulders of the children. I'm positive you can take the burden."

Peter was shocked. No, more than shocked. It was almost like he gave a hug to Electro. Every part of his body tingled in pride. Captain America— _The_ Captain America—just praised Peter. Yeah, Cap said "you" and "children" in the same sentence, which kind of poked at his teenage pride, but still.

He didn't know what to say. So all he said was "Thank you."

Captain America chuckled and put a strong hand on Peter's shoulder (what was up with old people and touching?). "Good luck, Spider-Man."

"Thanks…"

The Cap walked out of the room and Peter was left feeling lighter than he had ever felt since Ben died. It was like a huge weight was taken from him, though he didn't know what that weight was.

He smiled and practically danced out of the tower, ready to start a patrol under the dimming sky of Manhattan.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

 **Hey, sorry another chapter took so long to come out. I have Part two of the Guardians chapter all written, but I'm still not content with how it turned out… now I remember why I backed off from multi-chapter fics… anyway, don't think I forgot about you guys, I literally think of this story and you guys everyday, no joke. Senior year is just really busy right now, it's no surprise I only got time to write when I can't feel the bottom half of my face…**

 **Also, I want to clarify for some of you that DAREDEVIL IS NOT DEAD! I'm worried a few of you thought I killed him off. I didn't. If you're confused of what I mean, watch Defenders!**

 **Thanks to the reviewers:** koala789, Shannon K, monkeybaby, toraneko-chan, theorbess540, Death Fury, CrimsonQueen24, pattersonfan, StarStepper, perish-the-thoughtless, xXPinkMewXx, Kenobi1, PhantomGoat13, Hoppy854, 1, Daniel6, **and** DarthVader220!

Hoppy854: **I don't only do the characters I like, I do the characters I know, which is why I haven't done X Men characters yet because I haven't seen those movies yet. If I did only the character I liked I wouldn't do any Captain America chapters! (Gasp! Jin doesn't like Captain America?!) The only Marvel character I most likely won't ever do is Deadpool, because I kind of loath him. I'll eventually get around to doing most of every character someday!**

DarthVader220: **Unless you are super rude, I never think my reviewers are annoying! If I ever take too long to update, go ahead and send those "please update!" reviews! Those are the food to my motivation a lot of times :)**

 **Kay, super long ending AN… I gtg now… btdubs, who has seen the greatest showman? It was beautiful.**

Make sure you review and tell me who to do next! I'm kind of wanting to do a villain… probably the Punisher or Green Goblin...


	13. Chaos Ensues (SA pt 2)

**Hello. It's me. Sorry I took forever. I have some personal stuff going on, with school and family and my own mental health, so I decided to take a break. But hey, you guys can't complain cuz I got this awesome part two to the Guardians Chapter.**

 **I figured it was time for me to sit down and write. I thought it was appropriate to write right after getting my wisdom teeth pulled. Don't ask why. Cuz it still hurts to talk. I guess something about having my teeth drilled into while numb as heck gives me this "you should write Interaction" kind of mood.**

 **Anyway, here is part two of Space Adventures.**

 **Disclaimer: *scoffs* if only.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Chaos Ensues

-Jin

* * *

Okay. So he wasn't exactly "kidnapped". But it's not like he got stuck on a ship the second it went into some kind of warp drive on purpose. Plus, the aliens were kind of rude and wouldn't take him back to earth. So. There.

Anyway, this story is getting ahead of itself. Like, between the time Peter was knocked out and time space twisted around him, a lot happened. And honestly? Peter was pretty out of it from cold and whatnot.

So let's start with something simple. Like Peter waking up.

All he knew as his eyes started to dart around behind his eyelids was that whatever he was laying on was cold. At first, his groggy mind was convinced he was in the snow. He certainly remembered taking on the strange group of aliens and embarrassingly getting taken out, and he honestly wouldn't be surprised if they left him out in the snow to freeze. After all, Peter was kind of out of line. He picked the fight and continued fighting for no other reason than looking for a fight.

After a few heartbeats—Peter's brain felt too fried to think of _actual_ time measurements—he realized that what he was laying on was flat. A few more heartbeats flew away before the word "metal" came to mind.

He was laying on something metal.

Panic flared inside his veins like venom. Starting from the almost numb tips of his fingers, traveling up through his weak arms and aching shoulders and twitching neck until swirling around his brain like a thick fog. He reacted half on instinct and half on spider sense. His arms shuddered and his legs jolted, his body flexibly jumped up and his eyes shot open.

Okay. So metal floor. Not metal table. Gosh, Peter really needed to stop watching those old superhero movies. He lost count of the amount of times the protagonist had woken up strapped to a metal table.

In milliseconds, all the adrenaline in his body, fueled by blind panic, left him and his legs gave out from under him.

He gasped and his hands jolted out to the closest wall to balance himself. His head was spinning… and so was his vision. His stomach was churning and his ears were ringing. He recognized the signs of a concussion easily enough. It felt minor, nothing close to what Peter had gotten fighting Vulture, so he was pretty sure his enhanced healing would take care of it easy enough. Didn't change the fact that it did feel extremely uncomfortable.

Luckily, his hands found the wall easy enough. Unluckily, his ability to stick onto things decided to fail him. He unwillingly slid down the metal wall as his legs collapsed and folded awkwardly beneath the rest of his body. He did his best to support himself, half sitting-half lying, against the wall. But his stomach was threatening to empty its contents all over whatever was in a five foot radius of his mouth.

"If you throw up, I'll kick you again."

Peter felt as if his body had been subjected to a small waterfall of liquid nitrogen. It was a sudden chill that trailed down his head and dropped down his chin onto his body that instantly froze his muscles, making it so it was impossible to do much anything else than let his eyes widen in horror.

How did he not notice Miss Martian was standing not even ten feet away?

Come to think of it… how come Karen didn't warn him?

"You've been out about an hour. Quill didn't want to leave you out in the cold," Miss Martian continued.

Peter slowly turned his head towards the green woman who could probably take Black Widow in a fight. She was leaning against a nearby wall, arms crossed and body surprisingly relaxed in all the skin tight leather than wrapped around her body. But Peter knew better, he's seen the look in her eyes before. It was the same look Natasha had in her when she was pretending to be relaxed, but in reality she was mentally flexing her muscles, ready to strike like a snake, venom and all. He instantly knew not to mess with the women before him now. He was too weak anyway, he doubted he'd even be able to take on the small raccoon thing.

He forced his vocal cords to work. He couldn't just remain silent. "Where am I?"

Or at least he meant to say that. He guessed the cold was getting to him despite his healing factor. His nose was clogged and his voice sounded almost too nasally to even translate into English. It didn't help that his stupid voice decided to crack an embarrassing about of three times in the entire sentence. Sometimes he was surprised by the octave his voice could accidentally reach during the dreaded times of male puberty.

Frustration crawled under skin like a parasite when Miss Martian raised her eyebrows both in amusement and in the classic look adults give teens when they complain about something "stupid" and "simple". You know that look. The dumb wrinkled forehead—because they're old—combined with the slight head tilt—so they could look down on you—and that smirk. That dumb smirk.

He sniffled his nose and wiped under it with the back of his hand. He cringed at the icky that stuck to him and went to wipe his already filthy pants before he froze again. Instead of a gentle stream of nitrogen, it was more like Bucky Barnes and Falcon themselves emerged from the ceiling vents and dumped a mixture of nitrogen and dry ice onto his already freezing body. The ultimate Ice Bucket challenge. He nominates Ned.

His mask was gone.

-o-o-o-o-

"Dude, I'm telling you, the kid is a superhero," Quill said as he helped Rocket fix some finishing touches on the crappy, good-for-nothing spaceship.

"Superhero? What the h*** are you talking about?" Rocket grumbled. The trash panda grabbed a screwdriver from the bored looking Groot's hand and reached into the deep compartment he was working in.

Quill shuffled his feet in the snow. "From, like, the comics and stuff. Super strength, unnatural abilities? The kid can't be older than fourteen. There's no way a normal human can have those abilities."

"What if he has a father from an alien species?" Mantis asked quietly. "Like you."

Quill looked up from the bolts he was drilling into the ship's outer wall towards Mantis. "I… I don't think so. He's giving of major trading card vibes. My neighbor before I left Tera always collected Captain America cards. I just think this is more… enhanced abilities than… what happened with me."

"What kind of name is Captain America?" Rocket scoffed.

"Steve Rogers," Quill said. "He died after World War II, he was the first and only superhero. Anyway, that's not what important. What are we going to do with the kid?"

"I am Groot."

"You heard him," Rocket said, trading his screwdriver with a nail gun, "the kid was talking with someone in that mask thing he had. Whoever he was talking to is on their way, and if they are anything like the brat then we have to be ready."

"You mean use him as a hostage."

"Sure. Once whoever this Stark guy shows up, we'll show him the kid, make a few good natured threats, and then we leave. We'll give the brat back before we go, don't let that dumb self conscious get to you."

Quill sighed and continued his work. The name "Stark" sounded familiar to him, but honestly he didn't remember much from his life on Terra. Whoever the guy was, he didn't sound happy as he was screaming at them to leave the kid alone. They didn't need to put on the mask to hear the guy. Quill could instantly tell that Stark was the kid's father or something. The way he swore and spat reminded him almost of Yondu.

He looked over at a small work table set up a few feet away where the kids mask laid. It gave him shivers just to look at it. The web designs on the red fabric, the large bug eyes of white, surrounded by black. If there was anything he missed about Terra, it wasn't spiders.

"Groot, hand me the blow torch," Rocket grumbled as his paw reached towards the teenage tree.

"I am Groot."

"WHERE THE H*** ARE YOU LEANING THESE SWEAR WORDS, YOU LITTLE SH**?!"

-o-o-o-o-

Peter finally regained control of his body and instantly hid his face in the crook of his elbow. The elbow pitt. Whatever it was called. Without thinking, he aimed the wrist of his right hand at the direction of Miss Martian and shot a web. Or tried to. Not only was he mask less, but weaponless as well. Someone figured out that his webs were not organic (ew) and effectively disarmed him while he was unconscious.

"Where is my mask?!" He demanded with a slightly less nasally voice compared to before. Thankfully this time, there were no voice cracks.

"Is it really that important?" Miss Martian scoffed.

"Yes! I want it back!"

Peter could almost hear her eye roll. Almost. What he _could_ hear were her sudden footsteps making their way towards him.

Peter decided in that very moment that he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Even if he was without his mask, he would fight to protect himself. Mr Stark said he was on his way. He had to show up at any minute. He just had to defend himself long enough for Iron Man to show up. Who cares if he didn't have his mask? They all probably had seen his face already. There wasn't any going back from that, and hiding in the crook of his elbow pitt wasn't going to fix that. Who cares if he didn't have his web shooters? He still had his strength. He still had the perfect jabs and punches Da- Matt had drilled into him. He still had the techniques that Natasha showed him.

He wouldn't let Miss Martian, or anybody on the strange crew of aliens, so much as _touch_ him without a fight.

He forced himself to his feet. He ignored the dwarf trying to drill out of his skull. He ignored the churning and raging ocean of acid in his stomach. He ignored the way his throat jumped with his pulse or tried to gag him with each wave of nausea pounding his head. He even ignored how his bones felt like ash stuck together with Elmer's glue, or the way his muscles vibrated with the effort of staying somewhat upright.

He stood as tall as he could, the only actual support for his aching body came from the small touch of his left shoulder blade against the wall behind him. He put on the most determined face he could as he glared at the woman who stopped in her tracks. She had an expertly concealed face of surprise hidden behind a glare of her own.

"Don't come any closer," Peter snarled.

-o-o-o-o-

It was so much of a subtle noise that no one noticed it until it was right above their heads. Quill was the first one to look up and the first to see the small red man-shaped _thing_ flying above them. He barely had enough time to call out a warning before some kind of blue laser shot out from nowhere and exploded where Quill used to be standing before he jumped out of the way. Without any telling to, the whole group that stood outside raised up their weapons and got into defensive stances.

Quill put on his helmet and pulled out his guns. With a deep breath, he launched himself into the ever brightening sky with his jet-pack, off to fight the newest threat. He had the feeling that whatever they were now fighting, it would be so much worse than the kid they had in their ship.

After much shooting from both parties, Quill and the figure made of metal collided in mid air. The metal thing grunted from the impact and Quill barely had enough time to realize that a _man_ was _inside_ the suit of armor before he was thrown off with enormous strength. He headed fast towards the ground and was just barely able to catch himself before tumbling into the snow and a large sagebrush.

He groaned and thanked the adrenaline swimming in his veins as he got up with the promise of bruises but the lack of pain. He half ran, half flew, over towards his team and borrowed (read "stolen") ship. The man in the suit of metal landed on the ground with a _boof,_ in a totally classic superhero landing stance too—the one with one knee on the ground, the other out, and the one fist planted downwards so the person was crouching—before standing up and looking around the area.

"Where is he."

A man's voice. Cold and calculating, but filled with unmeasurable and unidentifiable emotion. The man was a ticking time bomb, triggered by one wrong word or move. Quill was almost afraid to say what he was planning to say.

-o-o-o-o-

Gamora was about to say something to the doe-eyed kid, something about how she only wanted to check if his concussion was bad and that she wasn't going to attack him unless he resisted, but both her and the kids attention was caught by the sudden sound of an explosion.

"Mr Stark…" the kid said under his breath. But she heard it.

She made a move towards the kid, but he was running on pure and complicated emotions as his brain must have been sending out millions of different kinds of chemicals to cause him to _bolt._

He was fast, all of his fatigue seemed forgotten, but he wasn't fast enough to escape Gamora as she pounced.

She caught him by his small wrist as the telltale sounds of a fight reached her ears from the ship's walls. She felt his tendons and muscles ripple beneath her fingers and he turned to throw a determined punch at her. She had to hand it to the kid, he was surprising. She never would have expected the scared, snot-nosed and innocent-eyed kid from a few seconds ago harden and change gear to battle mode so effectively and quickly. She new he was running on poisonous fumes that will eventually exhaust him even more than what he was, but he sure knew how to throw a launch, despite the snot still running down his nose.

She barely had enough time to dodge the first aimed at her from his free hand. Nevertheless, she did. She felt his fist breeze through the air, just millimeters from her face. Because of the kid's miss, his arms ended up crossing in front of him because of the one still in her grasp and the other continuing to fly through the air because her face hadn't stopped it. Before the kid could pull back and try again, she grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in the stomach.

He gasped out in surprise and pain and lost most of his borrowed energy. In just a blink of an eye, Gamora was able to kick his feet out from under him and pin him to the floor, his wrist held at a painful angle behind his back.

She could feel his muscles strain with nonexistent energy. His lungs gasped for air and his restrained arm strained against her grasp. She felt his body reluctantly start to relax, all of its extra fumes spent in just a few seconds. He couldn't gather enough energy to fight her anymore.

"That's more like it," she smirked.

The kid half-heartedly growled.

She almost wanted to praise the kid. There was something instantly likeable about him, something that pierced the cold exterior that was almost effortless for her to keep up. Even though he was her enemy, and she was his, she almost wanted to protect him.

The sounds of the fight reached her ears and reminded her if what she was to do. She forced the kid to his feet and he groaned almost unconsciously. She kept his arm held at a painful angle behind his back and made her way towards the door of the ship, almost dragging him with her because he was too exhausted to even stand in his own.

A flutter of concern flashed through her mind because of the unnatural green tone of his face, but she pushed it back. He was a bargaining chip for their safe escape. An important hostage. Once whoever came for him agreed to let them go, he would be in safe hands. She wouldn't need to worry.

-o-o-o-o-

Peter felt humiliated. He felt weaker than what he had _ever_ felt before, including the first fourteen years of his life before the spider bite.

All of his determination was useless. He missed his shot, he was kneed in the gut, pinned, and then forced down strange hallways with unfamiliar technology lining the walls towards who knew where. Even in his dizzy state of mind, he could hear the sound of battle. He could hear the way Iron Man's suit almost meowed like a cat before firing it's lasers. It was the most comforting thing he had ever heard, but a traitorous part of his brain was trying to convince him that it was too late.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was outside the ship until he was shoved to the cold snow. A heeled shoe planted itself on his aching back. He didn't try to fight back. He felt deflated. And useless.

"We'll give the kid back once our ship is repaired and we are ready to go."

 _Blondy,_ Peter thought. He turned his head and did his best to ignore the considerable amount of pain his neck was in to catch a glimpse of Iron Man facing Blondy and the rest of the aliens.

There was rage. A cloud of it seemed to surround Iron Man as he stood up in front of everyone. He hadn't seemed to have noticed Peter yet.

"Like hell," Iron Man snarled. "I'm going to take him back and I'm going to obliterate each and every one of you in the process."

The fury in his voice was enough to scare the strongest man on earth. Enough to bring an army to its knees. Peter silently commended the aliens for not running away terrified.

Peter was suddenly lifted up again and pinned against the body of Miss Martian as a large knife skid under his chin. His cheeks burned.

"I'd rethink that if I were you," she said. Not quite a snarl, but the intensity in her tone was enough to rival Iron Man's.

Iron Man's head snapped at breakneck speeds towards Peter and Miss Martian.

"Peter…"

Peter was sure Mr Stark hadn't meant to say his name. The whole situation was crappy and all over the place. Emotions were running high and energy was at an all time low.

If Peter's cheeks weren't red before, they certainly were now. He felt so ashamed. His weight was completely supported by the woman behind him. The most he could do in his situation was swallow and hope the knife didn't cut his neck as his apple bobbed.

Iron Man straightened his posture. "You have three seconds to let him go or things will get messy."

Blondy's eyes widened. "We'll let him go when-"

"Three."

Iron Man lifted one of his arms, launching dozens of miniature missiles without giving any warning. Peter recognized the small weapons and immediately went as still as possible so they could hit the targets they were locked onto.

Miss Martian was forced to release Peter when a group of missiles shot right towards her. He fell limp to the snow covered ground as she dodged and whacked a couple away with her large knife, swinging it like a baseball bat. One nicked her hip and a small but painful explosion made her stumble and hiss.

Chaos erupted. Peter probably sprained a few muscles as he tried to push himself to his feet. He saw the aliens battle cry and sprint towards Iron Man while the hero fought like a feral beast. Something was different about him. He usually wasn't this angry or brutal. He was shooting lasers, one after another, and yelling each time he physically threw a punch. For a second, Peter was convinced that Iron Man would be able to take on the whole group easy.

A stray missile hit the ground a few feet from where Peter shakily stood and he was almost knocked off balance. He stumbled but was just able to catch himself. He longingly looked towards the battle but realized how chaotic it really was. Iron Man was single handedly taking on the whole group of aliens. Peter was just standing there, so close to a fight but too weak to participate.

 _I'm in the way,_ he realized.

Iron Man was fighting up a storm, so lost in the mindset of battle that it seemed like he didn't care that he was setting sage brush on fire or radiating a powerful heat that literally turned the snow beneath his feet to steam and singed the earth below. The aliens were going all out as they tried to fight him. Anyone of them, either on accident or on purpose, could hit him, or even kill him, and not even realize it till the battle was over.

 _I'm in the way._

He needed to find shelter, somewhere close by (because it wasn't like he could travel far) so he could wait out the battle until either Mr Stark won—because there was no way _Iron Man_ would ever lose—or he regained enough strength to help.

His eyes landed on the abandoned spaceship and without any hesitation he limped over to it.

It took a few seconds, but he felt immensely relieved when he entered the ship. He stumbled around, his vision twirling and mixing all the colors together. He tried to grab onto the wall to steady himself and tried to ignore the way his stomach was lurching. It was hard, but he was managing.

Suddenly, the wall he was using to steady himself disappeared into a doorway Peter hadn't noticed because of his traitorous vision. He lost all balance and stumbled blindly into some kind of room. He couldn't stop himself from crashing into a stack of boxes. He couldn't stop his eyes from closing. He couldn't stop unconsciousness dragging him down into darkness.

-o-o-o-o-

When Tony saw Peter, it was like the whole world froze and all that mattered was the beaten, red cheeked, boy in front of him. Anger consumed him. Aliens were bad enough, but aliens that hurt _his_ kid? Unforgivable.

So he launched into battle with a ringing white anger spreading through his mind and body. It replaced his blood and took over his thoughts. All he wanted to do in that moment was incinerate as many space invaders as possible.

If he had noticed Peter practically drag himself over to the ship, things might have ended differently.

But he didn't notice. His vision was red and all that mattered was the fight. He was too consumed by strange emotions to notice anything else.

He had never fought like this before. He was always calculating. Always aware of how much battery each missile took, how to aim effectively, how to make sure he avoided as much damage as possible. Heck, he always kept the possibility of taking prisoners at the back of his mind at all times.

But not now. Not the he had just seen the most important person in his life struggling to stand up. Not when there was a knife to his neck. Not now.

The fight was too important.

As he fought, he noticed the blonde one with the weird mask with glowing red eyes turn to the raccoon. "Start the ship! We'll hold him off!"

 _Like f-ing hell._

So he fought harder. He barely even heard it when F.R.I.D.A.Y announced he had less than twenty percent of his battery left. He fought harder and quicker and with more purpose. The quicker he ended the fight, the quicker he'd be able to get Peter out of there.

He aimed the blaster on his hand at the green woman— _she threatened him_ —and shot a powerful blast. He swore when she dodged but he had to immediately shot himself into the air to avoid getting tackled by the blue man.

He rocketed over towards the blonde man and grabbed him around the middle. He dragged the man with him and sped close to the ground, making sure to knock the man into every sagebrush that wasn't on fire. The ride only lasted a few seconds before some kind of vine wrapped around his ankle and slammed him to the ground, forcing him to release the blonde man.

He vaguely felt new cuts and bruises appear all over his body. His suit had taken a considerable amount of damage from the fall. His left leg was locked up and his right ankle felt like it was burning. Multiple dents decorated his armor. His arc reactor was weakly flickering. He forced himself to his feet and as he stood the suits faceplate fell off, exposing his own to the cold air. His whole suit was damaged and F.R.I.D.A.Y was practically screaming warnings in his ears.

He stepped out of his suit without hesitation and let it fall to the ground.

The aliens looked thrown off by his sudden appearance as himself, but they kept their defensive stances. Tony hadn't noticed till now, but the ship was humming. Or more like trilling. It sounded weak and clankey, like it wasn't running quite properly. The raccoon was missing.

Darn. He let it get away to start the ship.

Speak of the devil, the Raccoon ran towards the door of the ship. "Let's go! Now!"

Heck no. Tony silently applauded himself for remembering to take an actual gun with him. He got it out of his torn and bloody dress pant's pocket and aimed it, but the aliens were already running towards their ship. He growled in frustration and took a few shots, but missed all of them. It was one thing to fight recklessly in the suit, another to do it while injured and as himself.

His ankle was protesting with pain and he couldn't bring himself to run after them. One by one, they all loaded themselves into the ship, each one sporting multiple wounds and limps. Right as the last one entered the ship, it immediately began to rise. It wobbled in the air and Tony tried his best to aim and shoot any any of its surface.

It was all for naught as the ship rose further into the air. Further from his reach.

He growled and dropped the gun, it had gone empty. He looked at his suit and brushed the blood out of his eyes from a cut on his eyebrow.

He was forgetting something…

Peter!

"Peter?" He called. He looked around the smoking field. The kid was nowhere.

Panic flared in his veins. "PETER!"

He screamed Peter's name over and over until one horrifying thought popped up in his head.

"No," he breathed. He frantically looked around the field. "No no no no no. PETER!"

He refused to believe Peter was on that ship. The ship so far in the sky that it looked like a bead. He refused to believe that he failed to save him.

He refused to believe that his kid was stuck on an enemy ship, rising toward the endless heart of space.

* * *

End of Part two of Space Adventures

* * *

 **Yes, there will be another part. Enjoy the cliffhanger.**

 **So, in the time I hadn't written, I had watched Thor Ragnarok. So freaking good. I need to watch Black Panther now. Seems every time I get caught up another movie comes out.**

 **Thanks to the reviewers!**


	14. Nothin's Makin' Sense (SA pt 3)

***pops head out of personal hobbit hole* uh… hey… will you guys forgive me for taking so long if I say I didn't mean for four months to pass before updating this?**

 ***Dodges random flying potato* yeah… I thought not…**

 **Anyway, sorry I took so long. My only excuse is that I fell into Supernatural hell and that right after I finally finished all 13 seasons I got a full time job… yeah…**

 **Anyway, I'm really excited to give you guys this chapter. It's been a long time waiting.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Nothin's Makin' Sense

-Jin

* * *

It took Tony twenty minutes to find May. It took him thirty seconds to knock in the door and three hundred sixty more to get her alone. Four minutes were spent telling her what happened to her boy. An hour to get her to stop crying so she could pack up, an hour and thirty-four minutes to get to Salt Lake City, and thankfully only five hours to get from there to New York by private airplane.

By the time Tony and May reached the Avengers compound, Peter had been stuck in space for almost eight hours.

Eight hours too long.

He cursed himself for taking so long. If only he had brought an extra suit. But no. He just had to bring just the one suit. He just had to have failed Peter halfway across America where the cities were minuscule and the airports even smaller.

By the time he reached the compound, he had to throw his extremely expensive watch across the car Happy had picked him and May up in. He got tired at watching the small hand turn faster than he wanted. He got sick of long hand showing completely different numbers than before. The constant tick tick tick of the red one was so frustratingly annoying that even after he got it as far from his ears as possible in the small, black car, he still heard the _tick tick tick_ echoing in his head. He turned the radio higher. It didn't help.

The drive was too slow. It took forever. Tony had so much time to sit there and regret the decision to move the Avengers from the Tower and into the middle of nowhere. Right when he was sure he was going to go insane from the dumb music playing, or May's persistent tears and sniffles, or Happy's unasked questions or the ticking and tocking and seconds spinning out of control, the white building with the ever familiar "A" logo came into view through the trees. They pulled into the parking lot of the building and got out.

Tony left his watch in the car.

So now, here he was. Pacing uselessly. His fingers unlocked and locked his phone over and over again. Sometimes he'd go into his contacts and hover his thumb over "That Agent Ross Guy" or "NASA" or even "Captain of Bad Decisions" but he'd sigh and stick his phone back in his pocket. A few seconds later, the phone would magically be back in his hands, his fingers locking, unlocking, hovering.

It was extremely annoying.

"You lost him?" Natasha suddenly demanded, barging into the conference room Tony was pacing in.

Before now, it had only been him. He sent May to a guest room. She should be soundly sleeping, considering the amount of sleeping drugs he put in the water he offered her earlier. Happy was gone too, off to probably fetch Pepper before Tony built his own spaceship or something. Actually, maybe Tony should build a spaceship…

"Tony," Natasha growled.

 _Dang_ , he thought, _I'm out of it._

"Where were you?" He asked. He slid his phone that was somehow back in his hands into his pocket. "I called a conference like, three hours ago."

"It's been two minutes," Natasha said.

"Oh."

Tony found himself resuming his pacing as Natasha walked further into the conference room. His hand slipped into his pants pocket brushed over the edge of his phone case. He swore and yanked his hand out or his pocket before wrapping his arms so tight around his chest his hands ended up wedged in his armpits.

"You look like hell, Tony," Natasha said quietly.

Tony looks up from his useless movements and stared at her. Her expression was different from what it had been a few seconds before. Before she looked like she wanted to murder him slowly by playing old Justin Bieber and One Direction songs. But now… concern touched her features.

"I feel like it too," he said bluntly. "What's up with you? A minute ago you looked like you wanted to beat me."

"More like shoot, multiple times." A small smile appeared on her lips. She walked over to the large table in the middle of the room and sat down on one of the chairs. "But when I saw you, I noticed you've been beating yourself up about this for me."

"Ha ha. Very funny." He continued his pace.

"We'll get Peter back, Tony."

She said it so softly and so full of emotion that he was surprised he even heard her. He looked at her with wide eyes and what he saw surprised him. Her fists were clenched so tightly they turned white. Her jaw was clenched, her eyes were bright, and she looked so small all of a sudden. Tony had never seen her as small before. But now, as he's looking at the rare and raw emotion that was practically dripping down her head and eyelashes, down to her high heels and piddling around her in the ground, he realized that he wasn't the only one who considered Peter a son. He wasn't the only on feeling that aching gap in his heart, gaping wide and bloody, hurting so much that it felt like he needed to grab a new arc reactor as a just in case. A just in case he can't find Peter and he has to replace his broken heart.

"I hope so," he whispered.

-o-o-o-o-

 _I'm getting real tired of blacking out…_ Peter thought as his eyelids opened. He groaned and forced himself into a sitting position, which was hard to do considering all the boxes that sat upon his body.

Once he finally pushed himself into a criss-cross-applesauce, he ran a hand through his hair. He realized with slight relief that his whole body, while feeling a bit shaky, was mostly healed from most of its achs. His head was still slightly lightheaded and he was sure he would still need to grab onto something to walk straight, but otherwise he was feeling much better than what he had a while ago.

He looked around his surroundings. He was inside what was probably the spaceship equivalent of a closet. Not quite a blanket closet, but not food storage closet either. Something in-between. Something big enough to hold a couple boxes of tools and such, but not big enough to hold a car or anything like that. Well, one might be able to fit one of those small square cars Inspector Clouseau on _Pink Panther_ drove.

Anyway.

Most of the boxes surrounding his body were filled with blankets, which was a huge relief because there was a machete poking out of one of the boxes across the closet.

It took him a second to notice how quiet it was.

Or, quiet-ish it was.

When he woke up, he expected the same sounds of battle to be echoing through that walls, if he hadn't been rescued yet of course, but apparently that was not the current reality. Instead, the only noise that met his ears was the soft electrical humming of… something.

His eyebrows came together in confusion as he pushed himself to his feet. What was going on? What had he missed?

He was glad to find that he could support himself just fine. His legs shook with effort but he could stand and walk without much pain. He shuffled out of the closet thing and walked along the hallway. He realized with annoyance that he was so out if it before he blacked out he didn't remember which direction he came from. He looked around the hallways, wracking his brain, but nothing looked familiar.

 _Maybe… I went right?_

Thinking that he nothing to lose, he went right.

His pace was slow, frustratingly slow. All he wanted was to get out of the ship and have some hot chocolate or something. But his stupid exhaustion was getting to him.

As he traveled through the hallway, with only the strange humming as a companion, he felt himself start to panic. How long had he been walking? He was sure he hadn't walked this long to get to the closet.

The ship jolted and he stumbled over his legs.

He reached out to grab onto the wall to steady himself as his stomach decided to lurch with the ship. It took him a few seconds to gain his balance, seconds filled him him trying not to gag.

Once he felt good enough, he took a deep breath and continued down the hallway. His eyes darted around as he tried to make heads or tails of where he should go. He could feel a steadily growing sense of dread with each step he took. He didn't figure out why he felt like something was wrong until he turned a corner and glanced at a window.

He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened.

Outside the window was black. A deep black that Peter had only ever experienced once a few years ago when his class took a field trip to a cave. While inside the cave, the tour guide turned off the lights for a few seconds. Instantly, Peter was washed over with blackness. It wasn't the type of darkness that came with night time, but with the absolute lack of light. That was what he was looking at now, except as his eyes focused a bit more, he saw small white dots appear, but they were moving. Quickly too.

Peter walked up to the window and was instantly reminded of Star Wars, whenever they went into hyperdrive.

Peter felt bile fill his throat. He would have puked too if it wasn't for the distinct sound of footsteps that met his sensitive ears.

Swallowing the bile, he tore his eyes from the window and hobbled to a corner in the hallway. He held his breath and forced his aching body that only hurt a fraction less than when he woke up to keep still.

He heard the footsteps approaching his hiding spot harmonize with his pounding heart. Suddenly, all his body wanted to do was make noises. Acidic spit piled in his mouth as mucus clogged his nose, making it almost impossible to breath. Nervousness caused sweat to form between his skin and the suit, which made Peter's fingers twitch uncomfortably. Eventually, the footsteps stopped. He had wedged himself so far into the corner that he couldn't see anything but the hallway opposite of him, and he didn't trust himself to look around the corner.

All he could do was hold his breath.

Ten long seconds passed and nothing happened. Peter was half convinced that the noise of footsteps weren't footsteps at all, just vents rattling or something. As more seconds passed, the more Peter was sure he just imagined it all.

He released a shaky breath and stepped timidly out of his last minute hiding place. He looked down the expanse of hallway before him and sighed in relief.

There was nothing there.

He turned around to continue down the hallway, but stumbled backwards with a yelp when he came face to face with, well, a green face.

Something screamed in the back of his head, it traveled down his spinal cord and through his muscles, making his arms move purely on instinct. He barely had enough time to be salty about his spider sense still working while everything else still aches before he threw a strong punch at Miss Martian.

On her face was both surprised and anger, but her reflexes were fast enough to catch his fist.

 _Here we go again,_ Peter thought.

-o-o-o-o-

When Rhody walked in the conference room, the first thing he said was: "No Tony, you can't build a spaceship."

Tony was both proud that he guessed right that people would think he would spontaneously build a spaceship and offended that people would think he would spontaneously build a spaceship.

Yes, a spaceship had been on his mind but realistically speaking, he would need more time to do so. A month at most.

"Where is everyone else?" Tony asked, deciding to ignore his best friend's traitorous comment. He looked Rhody in the eyes, expecting a quick answer. Tony heard Nat shift in her seat, listening in.

"Vision," Rhody started. He half walked, half limped because of his halfway completed therapy, over to one of the chairs at the conference table. "Vision disappeared last night."

Tony lifted his eyebrows in an unamused expression. "And?"

"Tony, he left last night and I can't contact him."

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked to a chair and sat down, literally two seconds from face palming. "Okay, and everyone else?"

Nat and Rhody looked at each other before Rhody continued. "Happy is getting coffee…"

"And?"

"And nothing, Tony," Rhody said as he threw his arms up in exasperation. "That's it. That's all of us."

Tony went silent and had to remind himself to keep breathing. He always forgot that there wasn't a whole lot of Avengers Initiative left. Always forgot that he couldn't pull out his phone and assemble everyone. He was suddenly filled with a large amount of morbed hopelessness.

So, Tony did what Tony does best and replaced his worry with snark and anger. "Great. Yeah okay, let's just take an ex assassin, a crippled soldier, and a overpaid bodyguard with me to space somehow." Tony stood up and ran his hand through his already wild hair. "I'm open to suggestions guys."

"We could call Rodgers," Nat said quietly.

Tony glared. "Strike one, two more and you're cleaning every bathroom here with a toothbrush."

Rhody sighed. "Tony, I don't think we can do-"

"No, we have to figure something out," Tony interrupted. He didn't want to hear that nothing could be done. That he was helpless to save the one thing he swore he'd never let anything bad happen to. "I mean, how hard is space travel anyway? I already have all the tech, just need to-"

"Scratch that, not only could we call Rodgers, we probably should before Stark actually builds a spaceship," Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

Tony stopped in his rambling and gave Natasha an affronted look. "That's strike two."

"Think rationally," Rhody spoke up. He leaned forwards on to the table and folded his arms in front of him. "This isn't any kind of typical kidnapping! The kid wasn't taken by Hydra to Tahiti or anything like that, he's in space, Tony. We need all the help we can get, and I think we all know that includes Rodgers."

Tony was silent for a moment, just staring. He knew he needed help. He really did. He'd go through heaven and hell for Peter, even if that hell was reopening halfway healed wounds.

But Rodgers wasn't a halfway healed wound. He was a festering wart that he had just gotten rid of, just gotten used to life without.

"No," Tony said through clenched teeth. "No, we'll find another way."

"Tony-"

"Strike three, Nat," he called out, desperately trying to keep his panic and worry out of his voice.

Natasha narrowed her eyes and Rhody looked like he was about to release the biggest sigh in the history of humanity.

Before either of them could try to convince him, Tony turned and stormed out of the conference room.

-o-o-o-o-

Determined not to get captured again, Peter ripped his trapped fist out of Miss Martian's grip and then went to sucker punch her stomach. He cursed himself when she dodged, hating how week and slow he was. She went to kick his legs out from under him but his spider sense gave him just enough warning to stumble backwards. He felt his back run into the window behind him. His eyes widened and the hairs at the back of his neck went straight with something similar to electricity as his opponent charged at him with a raised fist.

He let his legs give way under him and he fell to the floor in an awkward crouch, but he was just able to dodge her coming punch. He winced in sympathy as Miss Martian's fist collided with the hard glass window, but he didn't waste time to think about anything as he used up all of his strength to pounce at her. Kicking against the floor, Peter flew forwards and wrapped his arms around her middle. She "oofed" as Peter tackled her to the floor, and for a minute joy filled his veins that he was somewhat holding his own against this woman who had defeated him not once, but twice in the past twenty-four hours.

She landed hard on her back and Peter tugged his arms out from under her body weight. He grabbed her wrists and held them with a grip that could break any normal persons fragile bones. He pushed both their hands to the ground.

She seemed shocked that Peter actually managed to take her down; Peter was just as shocked as she was, so the next few seconds consisted of them staring at each other with wide eyes and heaving chests.

Then, just as fast as Peter got his victory, it was ripped away when slender legs wrapped around his waist and launched him over Miss Martian's head. He landed hard on the base of his neck and his back, and before he knew it he was pinned to the floor with Miss Martian on top of him.

A hand was on his chest and legs wrapped around his, but his focus was completely on the newest addition to the fight: a gun that was held steadily to his head.

Peter sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. "I give up," he breathed.

There was an almost amused sounding snort before the tip of the gun was pressed just a bit harder into his temple. "What are you doing here?" Miss Martian suddenly asked. "I thought we left you back on Terra."

The way she spoke was as if she was trying to make herself scary. Her lips were drawn back in a sneer, showing off her canines, and her eyes were narrowed dangerously. It would have probably scared Peter too if he hadn't known Natasha Romanoff for so long. Miss Martian was definitely the kind of woman to mask her emotions with coldness, but unlike the Black Widow, her real ones still shown through just a enough to be noticed by Peter's sharp senses. She was worried, she was confused and probably thinking "what do I do" over and over inside her head.

At that conclusion, Peter let his body relax with a soft moan. "I snuck on board to get away from the fighting," he said quietly, "I passed out a bit later."

Miss Martian swore under her breath.

"You can take me to your leader or whatever now," Peter continued. He blinked up at her and tried to put on a brave smile despite how scared and tired he was. "I can't really fight anymore."

Miss Martian glared down at him then hissed something to herself. Peter watched as the hand holding her weapon moved to put said weapon in a holster. Her hand then reached to his head. He flinched and closed his eyes, expecting her to slap him of something, but he felt nimble fingers wrap around the back of his neck. He couldn't help but pitifully whimper—thinking he was about to be strangled to death—when the fingers tightened. Next thing he knew, another hand wound around the small of his back and the weight of another person's legs were removed from his own.

Strong muscles maneuvered him into a sitting position.

He opened his eyes and stared as his arm was lifted and placed around Miss Martian's neck. Next thing he knew, he was being lifted up to his feet and supported by the person he was just fighting moments ago.

She began to half drag, half lead, Peter down the long hallway.

"What now?" Peter asked quietly.

"I get you to Quill," Miss Martian replied with a stone like expression. "Then we get you home."

-o-o-o-o-

Tony found himself standing outside a white door. There was nothing special about it, it was just like any other door in the compound, but for the past hour Tony wanted nothing more to completely avoid this stupid door.

Because behind it was the sound of a mourning aunt.

Tony sighed and raised his fist to the cursed barrier between himself and his biggest failure, poised ready to knock.

He desperately wanted to knock. To rake his knuckles on the wood and confront May, to tell her how sorry he was. He wanted her to scream at him, hit his chest with her small hands, kick him, swear at him, to do anything to him because it was nothing less than what he deserved from her, but his muscles wouldn't move.

His shoulders slumped and his lungs let out a puff of air he hadn't meant to be holding. His fist fell limply to his sides and he turned away from the damn door without a second thought.

Tony found himself wandering aimlessly around the compound hallways. His mind was quiet, yet screaming at the same time. It's hardly even been 12 hours since that stupid squabble with other worldly visitors over at the Utah-Idaho border, and yet he couldn't help but feel like he was ten years older.

When he passed by May's door for the fifth time, he decided enough was enough. He marched over to the labs and locked himself in. He immediately went over to a random stool on wheels and sat down.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, open 'The Mayans Were Right'," he commanded as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Sure thing," F.R.I.D.A.Y replied without missing a beat.

From out of nowhere, blue holograms appeared throughout the whole lab in different shapes and orders. By the metal work tables were lists of different varieties, constantly scrolling. By the door was a life like hologram of the Tesseract, floating and twisting around next to a model of Loki's staff. Over by the windows were charts and data relating to things ranging from the damage done to New York from it's favorite space Invaders to a diagram depicting the portal that opened above Manhattan that day.

Tony kicked his legs out and rolled through a YouTube video of some old man scoffing at the idea of Superheroes in New York and stopped in front of a scaled model of those motorized ships those Chitauri used to fly around. Tony reached out to tap the small box next to the ship, but stopped short when a video caught his eye.

It was Captain America swinging his stupid shield around, hitting aliens left and right. Tony watched as an old model of the Iron Man suit flew into the screen and shot a bright flashing yellow beam at the shield. Cap and Iron Man used the reflected beam to take out multiple Chitauri invaders.

Tony found himself glancing over to the storage closets at the other side of the room where a vibranium shield and an older burner phone sat hidden.

Tony swore to himself and turned back to the video which now shown Black Widow and Hawkeye power teaming it up and pressed the small red "x" floating just a few millimeters from the border. He turned back to the alien ship, absently rubbing his chin with one hand while his other touched the blue box.

Immediately, all of the current holograms were wiped and replaced with new information. A worm like creature that Tony recognized as those stupid space whales from the invasion swam by, thankfully shrunk down to the size of a pug. His gaze wandered past the space whale and latched onto a certain file. He jumped up to his feet and grabbed the hologram in his hand, shrinking it down so it easily fit in his palm.

"Please open 'Galaga', honey," Tony said as he eyed the files.

All the hologram in the room besides the one in his hand disappeared and was replaced by a single Iron Man Suit test system that floated in red and gold above one of the work tables. Tony walked over to the system and plopped his blue file into the air. He scrolled through the items in the file until the one he wanted came into view. He tapped on the small bar and suddenly, data from every piece of alien technology Tony had ever gotten his hands on came into view.

He looked from the data to his testing system, already forming different ideas in his head, and just as he was about to combine different alien tech with his suits, the sound of sparks coming from behind him made him turn around.

He couldn't help but let his jaw drop as he saw a cluster of sparks floating in the air form into some kind of portal thing. Before he knew it, a man dressed in blue and red robes stepped out of the sparking portal with a cape dramatically flowing out behind him despite the lack of any kind of breeze.

"Tony Stark," the man said with narrowed eyes and a 'I can't take a joke to save my life' tone of voice. "We need to talk."

Tony could only wonder what this wizard wannabe wanted with him.

* * *

End of Part Three of Space Adventures

* * *

 **I honestly have no idea how many parts of SA there will be. I think maybe two more. Three if things drag.**

 **Anyway, fun fact: the town May and Peter were visiting was based after Snowville, Utah.**

 **Also, I'm going to pretend that Infinity War and the credit scenes to Ant Man and the Wasp never happened.**

 **There's honestly not much more to say than hopefully I won't take too long to update the next chapter. I really love this series and I think about it every day.**

 **Until chapter Fourteen guys :)**

 **THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS**


	15. Little Guys

**I know I've been silent for a bit, but that's because this website doesn't really interest me anymore, but I had to come back and add a small bit in light of recent events.**

 **I haven't forgotten about Interaction, just trying to find the best way to move it over to AO3.**

* * *

Little Guys

-Jin

* * *

Ya know, at the end of the day, fighting aliens and stopping a secret terrorist organization is cool and all, but swinging past the skyscrapers of Manhattan and stopping crime that affected the little person was much more fulfilling. Yeah, sure, putting an end to Thanos' and fighting with _Thor_ —freaking _Thor_ —and others to save half the whole universe was great and all, because screw that Thanos guy, but it was always more fulfilling to sit down, wave at fellow New Yorkers; mask pulled halfway up to stuff a churro in his pie hole.

Way more fulfilling.

Because Spider-Man was a hero for the little guy, woman, non binary person or something on a different end of the spectrum. Yeah, sure, people screamed with snot and tears running down their faces when Steve Rodgers walked by, or women would hand their babies over to Tony Stark to have their foreheads signed, and yes, there have been times men and women alike had screamed at Thor to have their children. However that worked.

Black Widow had been on the magazines top ten of sexiest woman alive for five years running, and Hulk always has a section of the convention centers dedicated to him. Falcon got fan art, Hawkeye had fanfiction (smut, lemon filled fiction that he liked to read during "family" dinners), Doctor Strange (no matter how hard he tried to stay on the down low) had kids dressed up as him for Halloween, Bucky Barnes was always the most popular action figure, Scarlet Witch was on multiple kids "what I want to be when I grow up" papers, news on Vision was always more popular than the newest IPhone release, War Machine ("Iron Patriot!" As he kept insisting) was on the propaganda Captain America wasn't (which was a surprising amount), amd Black Panther was a popular tattoo in ghetto and fancy neighborhoods alike.

But when Spider-Man swung by, People would blink, and smile, and wave.

That was always a nice feeling.

So while Iron Man rocketed out to the next big explosion, Spider-Man would be at the apple, exchanging a "secret" handshake he made with some kids, or checking up on some retired drug dealers that finally got out of jail, or helping a girl get home across town before the rain let out, or just doing some good old fashioned vigilantism.

The sun was setting. The hazy sky that could be seen through the skyscrapers had turned a yummy looking orange color (like those orange creamsicles) and the pigeons were finally beginning to leave some of the pedestrians alone—the amount of battles Spider-Man had fought that involved pigeons probably outnumbered all the ones without—and through the windows, if one looked… not like a stalker of course… one would see father's burst into through their doors as children run up while mother's announced dinner was ready.

It was a very peaceful evening.

Crime seemed like a far off thought.

So Spider-Man took a break from creeping through alleyways and peeking in warehouses to stop at a hot dog vendor.

These vendors were more popular in Manhattan than a McDonald's, but this one had always stood out to him. The dogs were far from the best, and the mustard kind of smelled just a little off, but it was still the one Spider-Man always went to first when his stomach started to rumble halfway through a patrol. For many, many reasons narrowing down to the man who ran the vendor was super freaking rad and gave him free hotdogs.

He swung down onto the street and waved at a little girl who whispered up to her mom "Look! It's Spider-Man" and walked in line to the vendor. The person in front of him shuffled awkwardly and blushed when Spider-Man nodded and people would stop in their tracks for a second when they saw the red suit and white eyes waiting in line like a common civilian but then shrug and move on to whatever destination was.

Don't mind Spider-Man, he always is doing weird things, this is completely normal for him. Say hi, wave hello, or keep moving forward, you'll probably see him again tomorrow petting some dog or chasing a runaway ball.

A few minutes passed, and Spider-Man finally came next in line to the vendor. The man, who Peter had never gotten the name of, looked up and smiled widely. Peter was pretty sure the pure happy filled smile reached behind the man's sunglasses and crinkled his eyes.

"Why, Spidey, what a pleasure it is to see you," said the man. His voice was filled with age, but also with a weird sense of _youth_. It was like he was a grandpa who knew he was old but that wouldn't stop him from being young.

"Hey, man," Spider-Man said, "usual?"

"Of course."

The man reached over and grabbed a hot dog buns and began to dump on enough relish to make anyone cringe. Peter loved relish.

"Did'ya see the news? Some kind of Doom bots just decided to attack NY, I remember when the city was sane," the man said. He sighed and shook his head and laid a steaming hot dog on the bun.

Yeah, Spider-Man was busy fighting Green Goblin when Doctor Doom decided to release his wrath on Manhattan, thankfully Tony and Hulk were able to make quick work before he could jump in and help. It was strange that the battle had been so easy, didn't bode well, but at least no harm had been done.

"New York has always been a little crazy," Spider-Man said.

The man snorted. "You got that right. It's a good thing we have heroes like you and the Avengers." He handed Spider-Man his hot dog. "Defenders of the world and all that. You give everyone hope."

Peter reached up and pulled his mask halfway up before he took a big bite of his dog. "Amazing, once again. And you're giving me too much credit, I'm just a little guy helping out the little people."

The man smiled. "Sometimes the little guys can be the biggest heroes."

Peter smiled and began to walk away, leaving room for the next person in line to give their order. "Thanks again for the dog, Mr…?"

"Lee," the man replied as he started another hot dog, "Stan Lee."

"Spider-Man. Nice to meet you."

The man- Stan chuckled and Spider-Man laughed along.

Seconds later, the mask was once again fully covering Spider-Man's face. He was just about to leap and swing away before he turned once again to the hot dog vendor.

"You know, Stan Lee, you're kind of a hero yourself, these free hot dogs keep me going."

Stan lifted up his sunglasses and winked.

* * *

 **Rest in peace Stan Lee, the greatest hero of them all.**


End file.
